La Tecnica secreta del amor
by tomori-chan
Summary: Kazemaru siempre estuvo enamorado de su amigo Endou, hasta que un día decidio confesarle su amor, sin embargo, jamás pensó que tendría una competencia que haría flaquear su nueva relacion. Por favor lean y comenten. EndouxKazemaru GoenjiXEndou KidoxGoenji
1. Confesion

Pronto se cumpliría un mes desde la primera vez en que el quipo Raimon debutó contra el instituto imperial, había sido un arduo trabajo el reunir a los 11 jugadores para tal enfrentamiento pero eso no fue impedimento para que Endou, el capitán del equipo, pudiera arreglárselas. Bueno, a decir verdad, en aquella ocasión pudieron ganar gracias al tornado de fuego de Goenji, jugador que se había negado a competir junto a Raimon pero que por una extraña razón apareció en el último momento provocando el retiro del equipo enemigo obteniendo así la victoria a su favor. Hoy y después de un mes de aquel enfrentamiento, los 11 jugadores se encontraban entrenando en la rivera del rio como de costumbre, preparándose para el torneo futbol frontera después de clases.

-Si seguimos así podremos dominar el salto relámpago a la perfección!- grito Endou a sus compañeros después de haber detenido el impacto que Goenji junto a Kabeyama habían propinado

-Si!- se escucho al unísono y los jugadores comenzaron a entrenar con toda su energía, bueno, 9 de los jugadores por que uno de ellos se notaba un tanto distraído, el joven amigo de Endou de cabello celeste corría para arrebatar el balón pero sin utilizar toda su velocidad, habilidad que le destacaba, el atleta corría incluso más lento que sus demás compañeros.

-No te desconcentres Kazemaru! - gritó nuevamente el capitán para llamar la atención de su compañero

-Eh.. si, perdón!- respondió Kazemaru después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, había escuchado el mismo sermón ya 3 veces en ese mismo día y es que incluso durante las clases su compañero de asiento le había notado distraído, no había hecho la tarea lo que fue una pesadilla para Endou quien se la copiaba siempre.

Para Kazemaru últimamente estar en las nubes no era una novedad, llevaba así por un tiempo, desde que se unió al equipo específicamente, y es que el ver a Endou todos los días, entrenar junto a él, escuchar su voz, sentir su respiración, sentir su aroma y presenciar su sonrisa durante 12 horas seguidas al día lo volvía loco, loco de amor! Si, el peliceleste siempre estuvo enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que le vió sin embargo había aprendido a ocultar aquellos sentimientos ya que sabía de sobra que el susodicho jamás le correspondería, básicamente por que el pelicastaño solo se preocupaba del futbol y de nada mas!, sin embargo, era en estos momentos cuando sentía que ya no podría resistir mas el cosquilleo de las mariposas rosando su estomago, sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar, esto superaba de sobremanera el sano juicio del atleta provocando una interminable desconcentración, desconcentración que por cierto Endou notaba.

Después de responder, Kazemaru corrió a toda velocidad y le arrebato el balón a Domon, avanzó hasta la portería dándole un pase a Goenji quien corrió para saltar sobre Kabeyama para ejecutar nuevamente el salto relámpago.

-Kabeyama! - gritó Goenji y acto seguido el defensa saltó con toda su fuerza, sin embargo este miró hacia abajo dándole un ataque de pánico debido a su vértigo cayendo en seco hacia el suelo, lugar donde se posicionaba Kazemaru quien no pudo reaccionar (quizás por su desconcentración) quedando atrapado entre el suelo y su compañero. Kabeyama había caído sobre el tobillo del peliceleste quien gritó de dolor producto de la colisión.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - repetía Kabeyama luego de levantarse mientras sus compañeros corrieron al lugar del accidente para ver el estado de Kazemaru, pero fue Endou quien apareció entre la multitud y se acercó preocupado donde se encontraba recostado Kazemaru para ver como se encontraba su amigo

-Kazemaru estas bien? - dijo el capitán arrodillándose a un costado del peliceleste tomando con su brazo izquierdo la nuca de su amigo para poder levantarlo levemente.

-Nngh... si, no se preocupen...- dijo Kazemaru dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro para no preocupar a sus compañeros, la verdad es que le dolía mucho pero no quería ser una molestia para el resto.

-Pero mira lo hinchado que está tu tobillo! - pronuncio serio Someoka - esto debe ser una fractura - rectificó el delantero mientras desabrochaba el chuteador de Kazemaru para evitar un posible corte de circulación.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Kazemaru bajándole el perfil a lo ocurrido mientras miraba su pierna que estaba notoriamente hinchada, se sentía confundido, el dolor de su tobillo, el cansancio del partido y por sobre todo, la presencia de Endou tan cerca de si le hizo perder el conocimiento desparramándose en el pasto inconsciente provocando un grito de exclamación por parte de los demás compañeros que miraban preocupados el acto alrededor del defensa.

-Se ha muerto! - grito desesperado Kabeyama después de ver a Kazemaru desmayar.

-No seas idiota, solo se desmayó- dijo Matsuno con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Lo llevaré al hospital. amigos no se preocupen, sigan entrenando ustedes- pronunció Endou con seguridad - Kazemaru estará bien.- y con decisión tomó entre sus brazos al inconsciente Kazemaru y se dirigió al hospital de Inazuma. Sus compañeros miraban confundidos mientras Endou avanzaba a lo lejos con el atleta.

-Me pregunto si Kazemaru estará bien después de esto, espero que no sea una lesión grave- dijo Handa preocupado

-No lo creo, por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos en perfeccionar nuestras técnicas así que no perdamos tiempo- dijo Goenji con naturalidad - a entrenar!

-Sii!- pronunciaron los demás y acto seguido comenzaron a chutear el balón como de costumbre.

El hospital de Inazuma se encontraba a unas 5 cuadras de la rivera del rio, Endou se dirigió a paso seguro pero con el cuidado de no despertar a su amigo que llevaba en sus brazos, preocupado por el tobillo de Kazemaru, esperaba que no fuera grave aquella lesión, pensaba: para un atleta las piernas son lo más importante, espero que esto no sea nada grave... pobre kazemaru...

Kazemaru fue recostado en una camilla de urgencia en el hospital mientras Endou le explicaba al doctor lo que había sucedido, no pasaron unos minutos cuando el peliceleste despertó.

-dónde estoy?- dijo confundido Kazemaru- nngh! Me duele!- repitió al sentir como su tobillo le dolía ahora mucho más que antes

-estamos en el hospital, te desmayaste y te traje aquí- dijo con una sonrisita Endou para tratar de calmar a su compañero

-muchacho tienes una esguince- dijo el doctor - tienes suerte de no haber sufrido una fractura, un golpe de ese tipo es bastante severo

-una esguince? No puede ser!- exclamó Kazemaru sorprendido- tengo que jugar en el próximo partido! No puedo dejar a mis compañeros de lado!

-No te preocupes Kazemaru, fue un accidente, esto no es tu culpa, además el doctor dice que en un par semanas te recuperaras- dijo sonriendo el capitán del equipo, para Endou esto le preocupaba tanto como a Kazemaru y es que el peliceleste era un pilar importante para el equipo pero ante todo debía predominar la salud de su amigo - pronto te recuperaras!

-Endou... - susurró Kazemaru al escuchar las apaciguadoras palabras de su amado, Endou era tan atento con el que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al cruzar su mirada con la del capitán quien le miraba sonriente como siempre.

-Bueno, ahora pondré yeso en la zona para que el hueso vuelva a su lugar, pero primero tengo que vendar tu tobillo- dijo el doctor comenzando a envolver con gaza la pierna del jugador, envolviendo con fuerza para componer el hueso provocando un intenso dolor en Kazemaru quien apretaba los dientes aguantando aquella tortura, fue en ese preciso instante cuando Endou le envolvió con sus brazos y le aprisionó el rostro contra su pecho con fuerza como tratando de apoyar a su amigo. Kazemaru temblaba bajo los brazos de su amado, sorprendido, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor en el pecho del susodicho, no sabía si dolía mas su tobillo o su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora y que amenazaba por salirse por la boca, el aroma de Endou le envolvía por completo, podía sentir la respiración del capitán, podía sentir el latir de su corazón, estaba a centímetros de su boca, no, esto era demasiado para él, ¿debía acaso que agradecer a Kabeyama por lesionarlo y por provocar todo este milagro? Todos sus sentidos permanecían atentos almacenando toda aquella información que le era brindada, estaba seguro que jamás se olvidaría del calor del cuerpo de su amado, de su aroma, de la de su fuerza de sus brazos, de todo...

Unos minutos más tarde el doctor ya había terminado el vendaje y ahora se dedicaba a envolver con la fría pasta el herido tobillo del atleta quien permanecía perplejo al darse cuenta de que Endou todavía le abrazaba! Ahora el capitán le sostenía con delicadeza y miraba con serenidad como el médico realizaba su faena, incluso podía sentir las vibraciones de su voz en el pecho cuando este emitía alguna que otra palabra al doctor que a estas alturas le era difícil de comprender para Kazemaru quien se encontraba extasiado por toda la escena y solo se preocupaba de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y disfrutar del agarre.

-Bien, ya he terminado, ahora debes procurar cuidarte para que tu pierna se recupere lo antes posible! - pronuncio el doctor al finalizar su trabajo

-No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargaré de que Kazemaru tome el reposo que necesita- dijo Endou sonriendo mientras se apartaba con lentitud del cuerpo del accidentado quien agachó su cabeza queriendo disimular sus rosadas mejillas que evidenciaban el nerviosismo que le había provocado su compañero.

-Cualquier molestia que tengas por favor no dudes en venir a visitarme- dijo el doctor para finalizar

-Eh.. esta bien muchas gracias doctor!- dijo un confundido Kazemaru que agradecía mas el haber ocasionado el abrazo con Endou mas que el haber curado su pierna

-Bien, ahora te llevaré a casa! - dijo animado Endou como de costumbre, parecía ignorar la seriedad del momento en que abrazó a Kazemaru. ¿Es que acaso para Endou aquel abrazo no le significaba nada en absoluto? Kazemaru se sintió dolido por este acto, aquella actitud por parte de Endou le dejaba más que claro que el portero jamás le correspondería, para Endou de seguro el amor no le era importante...

-No te preocupes Endou, llamaré a un taxi para volver a casa- dijo deprimido el peliceleste sin ocultar su tristeza

-No lo permitiré, que pasa si te comienzas a sentir mal durante el camino?, quien te ayudara? De ninguna manera, te llevaré yo mismo- dijo decidido Endou provocando el asentir del defensa que le miraba hipnotizado. No podía negarse a Endou. -vámonos!

Era ya el atardecer, parecía que no había nadie por las calles, el silencio inundaba la ciudad de Inazuma y la luz anaranjada del atardecer coloreaba con totalidad las casas que rodeaban el camino que todos los días Kazemaru recorría para volver a su hogar, pero esta vez no iba solo, iba con Endou, con su amado Endou quien le cargaba en la espalda y caminaba con tranquilidad, silencioso, tomando a cada costado de su cintura, las piernas, una sana y la otra enyesada, de un Kazemaru que abrazaba tembloroso el cuello del portero para evitar caerse, se repetía incansablemente en su cabeza que este no podría haber sido un día mas intenso para él (después de una lesión, de un abrazo por parte de su amado y ahora ser cargado por él era ya más que suficiente en un solo día) y por sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste que se sentía al darse cuenta que jamás podría demostrar sus sentimientos al portero, su mas verdadero sentimiento que cuidaba y cultivaba cada día, a cada segundo, en cada momento que veía a Endou a su lado, durante todos estos años.

-Endou... - dijo sin pensar Kazemaru ahogado en sus pensamientos

-Que pasa Kazemaru? Pensé que dormías... - dijo Endou mirando su hombro izquierdo como queriendo ver el rostro del defensa

-Eh!.. nada, olvídalo!- respondió avergonzado Kazemaru al darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta

-Kazemaru, te he notado muy distraído últimamente y sé que es al cansancio producto al entrenamiento que realizamos todos los días, quisiera disculparme por provocarte eso, quizás si te hubiera dicho que descansaras apenas te vi agotado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, por favor perdóname... - dijo serio el portero

-Endou! No te culpes por favor, yo entreno porque me gusta estar a tu lado, es decir, me gusta el futbol tanto como a ti. Fue idea mía unirme al equipo y el entrenamiento es necesario- dijo Kazemaru sonrojado al decir aquellas palabras, casi le confesó sus sentimientos a Endou, más valía callar que decir alguna estupidez que podría perjudicarle, pensó para sus adentros sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, fue el escuchar que Endou estaba preocupado por la desconcentración de él y que por encima de las cosas, pensaba que era su culpa. Bueno, eso era cierto pero no era motivo para que Endou pensara que estaba siendo un mal capitán.

-Me alegro escucha eso, pienso que ahora que debes tomar reposo, podrás descansar un poco no te parece?- dijo el optimista Endou

-Claro! Tienes razón - respondió Kazemaru

Caminaron un par de cuadras mientras Endou le conversaba a Kazemaru de una u otra cosa respecto al torneo futbol frontera y el defensa escuchaba atento pero sin tomarle atención, solo podía escuchar como latía su corazón con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sus pensamientos que danzaban en su mente amenazando por salir de una vez por todas y gritarle a su querido Endou lo mucho que le amaba, el aroma del cuello del portero le embriagaba y le hacía querer confesarse para finalizar esta perpetua tortura que le reprimía el pecho y que le hacía delirar.

-Endou. - interrumpió de golpe Kazemaru haciendo que Endou guardara silencio- que significo yo para ti? - dijo en seco Kazemaru con los ojos acuosos como queriendo arrepentirse de lo dicho pero con la más grande ansiedad por saber la respuesta a esa interrogante que cada minuto de su vida se preguntaba una y otra vez. Definitivamente el aroma de Endou le había embriagado, Kazemaru jamás habría dicho aquellas palabras en su sano juicio, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Hubo una pausa de 3 segundo, míseros 3 segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Kazemaru ¿había metido la pata al preguntar semejante cosa?

-Eres mi mejor amigo kazemaru - respondió sereno el portero - te conozco desde la primaria y creo que tu eres el único que se preocupa realmente por mí, eso se estima mucho... - finalizó el portero y kazemaru aun sentía que su pregunta no estaba resuelta

-El que realmente se preocupa aquí eres tu Endou, lo acabas de demostrar hoy al cuidarme y cargarme como ahora, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco - dijo Kazemaru apretando mas el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del portero de manera inconsciente como queriendo abrazarlo.

-No es nada, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé al verte herido tendido en la cancha, sinceramente tuve la intención de golpear a Kabeyama por herirte! - dijo riendo el portero y Kazemaru respondió con otra leve carcajada - no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubieras accidentado de gravedad, gracias a dios estas bien...

-Endou... - dijo sorprendido Kazemaru al escuchar aquellas palabras que demostraban el cariño de su amado, estaba completamente sonrojado - tu eres la persona más importante que tengo en la vida - soltó sin más descaro Kazemaru que estas alturas del partido ya no podía callar. ¿Cuándo se daría un momento como este para hablar de los dos?

-Tu también lo eres para mi Kazemaru, que no te quepa la menor duda - dijo con total naturalidad el portero y Kazemaru sentía que un paro cardiaco le estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante ¿es que acaso Endou sentía algo más que amistad por él? No, esto sí que era demasiado para el enamorado defensa, esta ocasión no se le volvería a repetir y sin más preámbulos decidió confesarse, desahogarse por fin...

-Endou, yo... - pronunció tímido Kazemaru apretando sus parpados y dispuesto a confesar su amor cuando de pronto fue interrumpido

-Llegamos! Esta es tu casa verdad? - pregunto confundido Endou

-Qué? - exclamó Kazemaru y abriendo sus ojos vió su casa en frente de él ¿en qué momento habían llegado? - ehh si, esta es mi casa - respondió Kazemaru maldiciendo a su morada por no encontrarse al final de la ciudad.

-Bien, entremos! - dijo animado el portero procediendo a tocar la puerta

-Ya voooy - se escuchó la familiar voz de la madre de Kazemaru desde adentro de la casa, no pasaron unos segundos cuando esta había ya abierto la puerta y gritaba al ver la pierna de su querido único hijo enyesada.

-Pero que fue lo que sucedió! - exclamó la madre de Kazemaru mientras le tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos al defensa ignorando a Endou

-Se lesionó mientras entrenábamos - dijo Endou sonriendo

-No es nada grave mamá - dijo serio Kazemaru

-Como que no es nada grave hijo si tienes una pierna enyesada! - dijo la madre de Kazemaru - Endou querido, gracias por traerlo, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy, eres una muy buena persona - dijo la madre tomándole con ambas manos, la mano derecha del portero quien sonreía como de costumbre

-Puedo pasar para dejar a Kazemaru recostado? - pregunto ingenuo Endou

-Por favor, adelante, tú ya sabes cuál es su habitación - pronunció la madre hablando con Endou e ignorando a Kazemaru como si fuera incapaz de decir por su propia cuenta donde quedaba su habitación.

-Puedo ir solo, no se preocupen- dijo riendo Kazemaru

-Como se te ocurre, no puedes caminar! - dijo la madre - por favor Endou, llévalo a su habitación- pronunció la madre como si estuviera dándole indicaciones a un empleado en donde ubicar un mueble.

-No hay problema! - dijo Endou aceptando la orden caminando decidido al cuarto que bien conocía de Kazemaru, desde la primaria que le visitaba a veces para jugar o bien para hacer alguna que otra tarea en aquel lugar.

Llegaron a la habitación y acto seguido Kazemaru fue recostado con suavidad en su cama mientras su madre le acomodaba un cojín bajo su lesionado tobillo.

-Endou llamaré a tu madre para avisarle que hoy cenaras acá en nuestra casa, te haré un banquete de agradecimiento! - dijo inspirada la madre con los ojos brillando de agradecimiento

-No es necesario, no se moleste - dijo Endou sonriendo con un brazo detrás de su cabeza

-Endou por favor acepta - suplico Kazemaru mirándolo con la misma expresión de su madre pidiendo que se quedara un rato más a su lado

-Ehh esta bien - dijo Endou al sentir que no podía negarse

-Bien, iré entonces a comprar lo que me falta para la cena al supermercado, volveré en un rato, cuiden la casa! - dijo la madre mientras se alejaba decidida a partir a comprar y otra vez Kazemaru y Endou se encontraron a solas. Endou se sentó al costado de la cama y miró la puerta de la habitación de kazemaru como si pudiera ver como la madre de este cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a comprar, una vez se escuchó la reja de la calle cerrarse Endou se volteó a ver a su compañero, sonriendo.

-Te encuentras cómodo Kazemaru? - preguntó Endou mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a él, apoyando cada mano al costado del rostro del ya sonrojado Kazemaru para acomodar la almohada que se ubicaba a sus espaldas, Kazemaru le miraba directamente a los ojos, hipnotizado, sonrojado, embriagado por su aroma y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó al cuerpo del portero abrazándolo fuertemente al torso dejando perplejo al pelicastaño. Sin deshacer el agarre, Endou se acomodó para poder recibir de mejor manera el abrazo que le propinaba su compañero y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estuvieron asi un minuto cuando por fin Endou articuló

-Que sucede Kazemaru? - preguntó el portero con serenidad

-No puedo decirlo Endou - dijo con voz quebradiza el peliceleste avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo pero sin el deseo alguno de retractarse - no lo entenderías - finalizó Kazemaru ahogando sus palabras en el pecho de su capitán

-Porque no lo entendería? porque no tratas de ser sincero conmigo Kazemaru?- dijo serio el portero - siempre he tenido la leve sospecha de que algo me ocultas, sabes, me molesta que no seas sincero conmigo Kazemaru, quisiera saber qué es lo que realmente hace que te preocupes tanto al borde de desconcentrarte en cualquier momento que me acerco a ti, cuando éramos niños tu no eras así, es que acaso sabes algo grave que no quieres contarme? o acaso quieres decirme que estas en el equipo solo por lealtad a nuestra amistad y que realmente quieres dejarlo, si es así por favor dímelo - rectificó enojado el portero de Raimon al desahogarse por fin.

-Endou! - exclamó Kazemaru separando su rostro del pecho del capitán pero sin deshacer el abrazo, mirando sorprendido los ojos de su amado que le miraban fijo buscando una respuesta, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas que le recorrieron el rostro y que hicieron cambiar 180° la expresión de Endou quien ahora le miraba preocupado

-Kazemaru! Perdón, no debí haberte hablado de esta manera, por favor perdóname - dijo Endou abrazando ahora a Kazemaru con fuerza haciendo que este se le aferrara más al torso - mi intensión no era hacerte sufrir, por favor perdóname! - repetía el portero hasta que por fin Kazemaru habló

-Endou, realmente quieres saber por qué actuó así? - dijo Kazemaru apartándose del cuerpo del pelicastaño para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con la expresión más sincera que jamás Endou pudo apreciar.

-Por favor Kazemaru, sea lo que sea por favor se sincero conmigo, recuerda que somos amigos - dijo Endou sonriendo pero sin deshacer su expresión de preocupación

-Espero que no dejes de ser mi amigo después de lo que vas a escuchar- dijo mirando hacia un lado el peliceleste convencido de alguna manera que eso era exactamente lo que iba a sucederle, perdería la amistad con su querido Endou - Endou, yo... - pronunció el defensa mirando al portero con los ojos acuosos de la emoción -Endou yo estoy enamorado de ti! - pronunció al fin Kazemaru cerrando sus ojos esperando el rechazo de su compañero.

-Estas hablando en serio? - preguntó serio el portero, sorprendido

-Por supuesto que sí, jamás bromearía con algo semejante, Endou, este es el verdadero motivo de por el cual he estado desconcentrado durante este último tiempo, tú haces que me ponga así - respondió Kazemaru de manera agresiva al sentir que su compañero no lo comprendía

-Valla, así que de eso se trataba - dijo tranquilamente Endou sonriendo - pensé que querías irte del equipo, valla que susto- finalizó el portero sonriendo y abrazando nuevamente a su compañero - no vuelvas a asustarme quieres?

Kazemaru quedó perplejo ante la respuesta del capitán

-Espera un momento por favor- dijo apartando a Endou de su cuerpo y mirándolo con seriedad - es que acaso no te importa lo que te estoy diciendo? - dijo con los ojos llorosos el peliceleste - que insensible eres!

-Kazemaru, yo siempre lo he sabido! - dijo con total naturalidad el portero

-Queeeee? -grito Kazemaru mirándolo sorprendido- como es que sabias?

-Simple, Someoka me lo dijo - dijo Endou sonriendo

-Someoka? - preguntó sorprendido Kazemaru

-Asi es, no recuerdo exactamente en qué momento me lo dijo, pero dijo que eso era lo que sospechaba por tu actitud - respondió con naturalidad

-Ese maldito, ya me las pagará - dijo Kazemaru maldiciendo

-Entonces es cierto que me amas? - preguntó serio el portero

-Eh, así es - dijo Kazemaru agachando la cabeza - solo quería que lo supieras, si realmente no te parece, no reclamaré y me alejaré de ti- dijo triste al finalizar

-De donde sacas esas ideas? - dijo Endou mirándole contento- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto, me siento muy alagado...

-Endou... - dijo confundido Kazemaru

-Kazemaru, desde que somos amigos siempre me he tenido como promesa personal el nunca separarme de ti y de procurar jamás lastimarte, pienso que mi cariño hacia ti supera al de cualquier otro compañero, desconozco si eso es amor precisamente pero me alegra saber que por lo menos tu lo tengas claro y asegura que podre mantener mi promesa de estar a tu lado siempre y que por lo menos de tu parte esta amistad jamás se acabará...

-Endou.. - repitió sorprendido el defensa, no pensaba que esto fuera a suceder - yo te amo! Y eso es suficiente para mantenernos unidos, te juro que me dedicare a conquistarte, claro, si tú me lo permites - dijo ruborizado el peliceleste quien jamás se imaginó estar hablando estas palabras con su querido Endou.

-Por supuesto, acepto el desafío- dijo sonriendo el portero abrazando nuevamente a su compañero

-Está bien... - repitió respondiendo al abrazo y riendo a sus adentros por lo terco que podría llegar a ser su portero al escuchar que todo lo relacionaba a un juego, como al futbol.- no fallaré - dijo Kazemaru para finalizar atenuando su abrazo

-Ya llegué! - se escucho desde la entrada de la casa la voz de la madre de Kazemaru y acto seguido, ambos chicos se separaron a una distancia prudente.

-Endou, esto no lo puede saber nadie, me entiendes? - dijo en voz baja el peliceleste

-Entendido! - dijo sonriente Endou quien le tocó la mano a su compañero el cual respondió al estimulo devolviendo el ensamble.

Los muchachos se habían retirado a sus casas y solo se encontraba en la cancha el pelicrema de Goenji, pateando furioso el balón a la portería donde nadie la resguardaba, faltaba Endou, a Goenji le faltaba a Endou y eso le enfurecía, le enfurecía el notar como Endou y Kazemaru tenían esa complicidad debido a los años de amistad que compartían, de notar como Endou se preocupaba tanto por ese atleta que de seguro le amaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, nadie, absolutamente nadie sería capaz de amar tanto a Endou como él y él se encargaría de que el portero se enterase de sus sentimientos y que le correspondiera a como dé lugar.


	2. Mi primer beso

Acababa de despertar Kazemaru a las 10 de la mañana, miró el reloj y no pudo evitar el pensar: Endou en estos momentos está en recreo. Sonrió y se acomodó en la cama ubicando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y de inmediato le vino la imagen de su querido Endou a la cabeza, como poder olvidar los abrazos que compartió con él? como olvidar las palabras del portero que le demostraban el cariño que le tenía? Se sintió contento y lo único que pedía era que avanzara el tiempo lo más rápido posible para poder verlo nuevamente como le prometió, después de clases...

-Kazemaru ya estas despierto? - preguntó la madre detrás de la puerta de la habitación de este que se mantenía cerrada

-Eh, si mamá- respondió Kazemaru

-Como te sientes hijo? - preguntó la madre entrando a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno del peliceleste- te traje el desayuno, debes alimentarte muy bien

-Gracias mamá, la verdad es que ya no me duele el tobillo, espero que sane lo antes posible - respondió Kazemaru

-Me alegro mucho, de seguro que mejora rápido por la asistencia medica que tuviste de inmediato, todo gracias a Endou, si no fuera por su ayuda, quizás como estarías ahora- dijo la madre de Kazemaru luego de darle la bandeja a su hijo y de sentarse al borde de la cama

-Si, hablando de eso, te agradezco por la cena que preparaste ayer, estuvo delicioso, estoy seguro de que Endou lo disfrutó- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

-Hoy vendrá de nuevo cierto? Me pregunto que debería preparar para cenar... - dijo la madre de Kazemaru mirando el techo

-Jajaja cualquier cosa, no te preocupes tanto- dijo Kazemaru riendo al ver la actitud (infantil) de su madre

-Será mejor que me apresure con el aseo, no quiero retrasarme con la cena! - dijo la madre saliendo de la habitación acelerada- come todo lo que te e traído - dijo al finalizar. Kazemaru sonrió y procedió a comer, pensando en su Endou y en que debería estar haciendo en esos momentos...

Se encontraba solo el portero en la sala de clases mientras todos los demás disfrutaban del primer recreo, estaba desesperado haciendo la tarea que no había hecho por haber estado hasta tarde en casa de Kazemaru (o porque no estaba Kazemaru para darle las respuestas) cuando de pronto un cuaderno abierto fue ubicado frente a sus ojos, el portero subió la mirada para ver a Goenji quien le estaba facilitando las respuestas.

-No sé si estarán todas correctas pero al menos es algo- dijo Goenji con seriedad, esa seriedad que tanto le destaca- vamos, cópialas.

-Goenji, no te escuche entrar! - dijo Endou sorprendido - gracias por tu ayuda - agregó el pelicastaño sonriendo - la verdad es que Kazemaru siempre me ayuda en matemáticas, yo no entiendo nada -finalizó Endou riendo

-Kazemaru...- pronuncio el pelicrema con un tono de frialdad mirando hacia la ventana donde se apreciaban los pétalos de los arboles de sakura sacudiéndose por el viento primaveral.

-Kazemaru está bien - dijo inocente Endou quien no se percató del tono de voz de Goenji que era más bien de desagrado

-Um, me alegro- dijo sínicamente el pelicrema- vamos, copia las respuestas, ya sonará el timbre de regreso

-Ahh! Tienes razón- dijo Endou quien comenzó a escribir con toda su velocidad.

-Dime Endou... -interrumpió el goleador - que... que harás después del entrenamiento? -preguntó nervioso Goenji

-Iré a ver a Kazemaru - respondió sincero el portero que no le miraba al estar copiando la tarea.

-Ya veo - respondió Goenji, con seriedad y tristeza

-Porque? - pregunto Endou siguiendo con su labor

-Por nada... - dijo Goenji, esto le parecía realmente molesto, Endou se preocupaba mucho por Kazemaru y lo peor era que Endou lo reconocía.

De pronto sonó el timbre de regreso y sus compañeros empezaron a entrar de a poco a la sala

-Ya casi termino Goenji - pronunció Endou a Goenji alzando su mirada para verlo, sin embargo este se había ido.

La jornada de clases avanzó con total normalidad por el resto del día, sin embargo Endou se sentía extraño, no solo por que se encontraba sin compañero de asiento para poder conversar, sino que más bien porque sentía que su compañero y amigo Goenji estaba enfadado por algo y percibía aquello como si fuera su culpa...

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases y todos los jugadores de Raimon se juntaron en su club, todos menos Kazemaru y Goenji quien por primera vez había faltado al entrenamiento.

-Capitán, que haremos ahora que Goenji no está? Como practicaremos el salto relámpago?- preguntó Kabeyama

-No lo sé, Goenji no me dijo que faltaría..- digo Endou preocupado

-Porque no lo buscamos? - preguntó Someoka - Kabeyama tiene razón, sin Goenji no podremos practicar nuestro ataque secreto

-Esta bien, separémonos y busquemos!- dijo animado Endou

-Sii! - respondieron los demás

-No es necesario - interrumpió Natsumi quien entró al club acompañada de Haruna y Aki

-Vi a Goenji salir del instituto hace un rato, iba bastante apurado - dijo Haruna

-Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido - dijo Aki preocupada y Endou no pudo evitar pensar que era su culpa, no sabía por qué, sentía aquello desde que estaban en clases, o es que acaso algo le había pasado a su hermana?

-Chicos, debo irme - articulo Endou de golpe

-Quee? pero que haremos con el entrenamiento? - preguntó Handa

-Aun falta mucho para nuestro partido, no desesperen por favor, hoy descansen que se lo merecen - respondió Endou quien tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar

-Pero a este que le pasa? - dijo Someoka

-Endou tiene razón, por favor descansen - dijo Natsumi - será solo por hoy así que aprovéchenlo que no se volverá a repetir - y luego de decir aquellas palabras se marchó junto con sus amigas

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana! - dijo Matsuno tomando sus cosas y marchándose, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Endou corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital para saber si estaba Goenji allí, rogaba a sus adentros que a su hermana no le haya sucedido nada grave cuando de pronto vió a lo lejos la silueta del pelicrema ubicado cerca de la torre de Inazuma donde el portero entrenaba todos los días con su rueda de camión. Dirigió el pelicastaño sus pasos hacia ese lugar donde llegó de inmediato.

-Goenji estabas aquí, estaba muy preocupado - dijo jadeante el portero apoyando ambas manos en sus piernas mientras trataba de regular su respiración

-Endou...- exclamó sorprendido el goleador, la verdad es que se había ido del entrenamiento porque se sentía muy deprimido, le deprimía saber que Endou se interesaba solo en Kazemaru pero ahora, el que estuviera en este lugar demostraba que por lo menos algo le importaba - me estabas buscando?

-claro, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido a ti, o a tu hermana- dijo Endou acercándose a él

-creo que te preocupas mucho por los demás Endou - dijo serio Goenji apartando su mirada de la del portero y guiándola hacia el horizonte

-claro que me preocupo! Eres mi amigo! además, te vi muy preocupado durante las clases - dijo Endou como reclamando

-Endou, sin duda alguna eres un muy buen capitán, te das cuenta de todo lo que le sucede a cada jugador - dijo Goenji alagando al pelicastaño y cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro- hoy no fui a entrenamiento por que me sentía cansado, no he dormido lo suficiente y por eso he estado un poco distraído en clases, es todo - respondió mintiendo el pelicrema.

-menos mal que solo era cansancio, bueno, descansa Goenji, los demás también lo están haciendo, creo que es necesario - respondió el portero

-que pensabas que me ocurría Endou? - pregunto Goenji guiando nuevamente su mirada hacia la del portero de manera desafiante

-eh, nada... yo...es tarde, debo irme, tengo que ir a ver a Kazemaru, quieres acompañarme?- dijo Endou ocultando la culpabilidad que sentía en su interior por ver a Goenji tan extraño, la verdad no entendía por que sentía aquello, pero por lo menos ahora se sentía aliviado al escuchar que solo era cansancio y nada más, según el..

Goenji le miró sorprendido al escuchar la invitación de este de acompañarlo a la casa de Kazemaru, de su rival, realmente Endou no se percataba del amor secreto que le tenía, si tan solo supieras Endou... pensó el goleador- no puedo, debo ir a ver a Yuka - dijo el pelicrema.

-Está bien, salúdala de mi parte por favor - respondió el portero mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la dirección de la casa de Kazemaru.

-Endou... Idiota - susurró Goenji enfurecido por haberse comportado así frente a Endou, si seguía mintiendo de esa forma de seguro jamás podría encontrar el momento de confesarle su amor - soy un maldito cobarde... - finalizó apretando sus manos.

Endou corrió a toda prisa a la casa de Kazemaru, se sentía emocionado, el corazón le latía fuerte y lo único que quería era ver al defensa, no entendía por que le sucedía esto si jamás lo había experimentado durante todos los años que lo conocía, pero eso no le importaba, en lo único que pensaba era en el querer abrazarlo nuevamente...

Llegó inmediatamente a la casa de Kazemaru donde la madre de este le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Espero que le hallas dicho a tu madre que hoy también te quedaras a cenar verdad? - preguntó animada la madre de Kazemaru

-por supuesto - dijo Endou sonriendo - ehh.. puedo ir a ver a Kazemaru?- preguntó de golpe el portero al no poder aguantar la ansiedad de ver a su defensa mucho menos que ahora sabia que lo tenía solo a metros de distancia

-Por favor pasa - dijo alegre la madre

Endou se acercó feliz a la habitación, abrió la puerta energéticamente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kabeyama en la habitación, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama de Kazemaru, en donde este se encontraba acostado, jugando ps2

-Endou! - exclamo sorprendido el defensa cambiando su expresión de una aburrida a una llena de felicidad

-kazemaru! Y ...kabeyama?... - preguntó confundido el portero

-capitán también vino a ver a Kazemaru? Me sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido que he venido a verle - dijo con naturalidad Kabeyama

-Kabeyama ya te dije que no te molestaras en venir - dijo sínicamente el peliceleste que lo único que quería era que se fuera para estar a solas con Endou que sabía que pronto llegaría.

-Kazemaru tiene razón, deberías irte a casa a descansar- dijo Endou entendiendo la connotación de las palabras de Kazemaru queriendo apoyar la idea.

-Pero si aquí estoy descansando! - dijo Kabeyama

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras - dijo enfadado Kazemaru cruzándose de brazos y sin ocultar su enojo.

Endou caminó hasta la cama de Kazemaru pasando por delante de Kabeyama y con el cuidado de no pasar a llevar los cables de la consola, sentándose al lado de Kazemaru quien se había movido hacia el rincón para que Endou pudiera acomodarse mejor cerca de él, quien apoyó su espalda a la almohada de ahora ambos compartían

-Como te has sentido Kazemaru - preguntó en voz baja el portero para no distraer a Kabeyama en su juego, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso al hablarle a su amigo de la infancia

-Bien y tu Endou - preguntó sonrojado Kazemaru mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien... - respondió Endou hipnotizado por la mirada del defensa, se sentía extraño, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración era discontinua.

Pasaron unos segundos así, mirándose, sonrojados con la más grande necesidad de abrazarse cuando de pronto notaron como Kabeyama los miraba confundido de hace rato.

-Chicos que les pasa? Por que se quedaron callados?- preguntó

-Ehh nada! - respondió Endou tomando un control de la consola - eh, juguemos! - le dijo animado al del afro quien se alegró al escucharlo

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora jugando ps2 Kabeyama y Endou quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo a su lado, Kazemaru miraba como se entretenían pidiéndole al cielo que por favor esto se acabara pronto para poder estar a solas con su amado, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea...

-Chicos tengo un juego muy entretenido que pueden jugar... - dijo maliciosamente Kazemaru - es de futbol...

-Futbol? - dijo Endou girando su cabeza para mirarlo emocionado

-Así es, es este - dijo Kazemaru pasándoles un CD, un CD en blanco!

-Juguémoslo capitán!- exclamó Kabeyama quien puso el CD en la consola, la cual, al cabo de unos segundos abrió un mensaje de error.

-Qué pasó? - pregunto ingenuo Endou

-Ohh! Creo que se ha utilizado mucho la consola, parece que no podrán seguir jugando - dijo con una sonrisa Kazemaru

-Oh que pena- dijo Kabeyama- bueno es tarde, debo irme, nos vemos mañana Endou, Kazemaru!- dijo al levantarse y marcharse

-Kazemaru perdón por estropear tu consola - dijo triste Endou

-Jajaja no te disculpes, lo hice a propósito para que Kabeyama se fuera, era solo un CD en blanco! - dijo riendo Kazemaru y Endou le miró confundido hasta que por fin comprendió

-Jajaja eres muy inteligente Kazemaru! - pronunció contento el portero

-Bueno, por fin estamos a solas... - dijo emocionado el peliceleste - Endou... me harías el favor de cerrar la puerta con pestillo por favor? - dijo serio Kazemaru pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Endou hizo caso de inmediato y cerró la puerta con delicadeza mirando que la madre del defensa no estuviera cerca, poniendo el pestillo de la manilla. Luego de hacer esto, Endou se acerco a Kazemaru sentándose en el borde de la cama en donde le abrazó con ternura de la misma forma en que el peliceleste le respondia

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé hoy Endou, el día me pareció eterno- dijo Kazemaru apoyando su rostro en el cuello del portero

-Yo también te extrañe Kazemaru - dijo Endou sorprendido al sentir el fuerte palpitar de ambos corazones. Al escuchar las palabras del portero, Kazemaru intensificó el agarre que mantenía con Endou aprisionándolo mejor a su cuerpo en donde aprovechó para besar la mejilla de este. Endou sintió como la piel se le volvía de gallina al sentir el shock eléctrico de aquel gesto y de una manera inconsciente giró su cabeza para ahora quedar frente a la cara de Kazemaru que miraba descaradamente la boca del portero.

-Endou, jamás has besado a alguien verdad? - preguntó Kazemaru con un tenue murmullo, Endou negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observando los ojos del defensa - yo tampoco... te gustaría intentarlo?- pronunció Kazemaru con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si- respondió el portero cerrando sus ojos, fue en ese preciso instante cuando peligrosamente sus labios se rosaron mutuamente comenzando el preámbulo de lo que sería el primer beso se sus vidas. Kazemaru apoyó una de sus manos en la nuca del portero, guiándolo a su boca la cual abrió para comenzar el beso que Endou aceptó de inmediato imitando su actuar, sintiendo así el calor de sus bocas, la suavidad de sus labios y de a poco el roce de sus lenguas, que con timidez comenzaron a utilizar. Ambos podían escuchar la agitada respiración que compartían y el temblor de sus cuerpos al descubrir aquella prueba de amor. el beso cada vez fue tomando más ritmo y ahora ambos disfrutaban del momento intensificando el abrazo, Endou envolviéndole la cintura y Kazemaru apoyándose en su cuello. Parecía como si el tiempo no corriese en ese preciso instante. por falta de aire tuvieron que finalizar lo sucedido haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos, acuosos de emoción y sonriendo, se abrazaron de la manera más tierna antes experimentada.

-Endou, no sabes cuánto te amo..- dijo sincero el defensa que le abrazaba con fuerza como si fuera la ultima vez de su vida, Endou le apretaba de la misma manera, sorprendido sin embargo por lo sucedido, jamás había besado a alguien pero eso no fue impedimento para no darse cuenta de lo importante que había hecho, él y Kazemaru. se sentía contento, el corazón le palpitaba a dos mil por hora y le costaba trabajo regular su respiración, había sido todo muy emocionante para el inocente de Endou.

Pasaron unos segundos así, abrazados, no diciendo nada, hasta que Kazemaru interrumpió

-Endou... te gusta estar conmigo? - preguntó Kazemaru inquieto al sentir que su portero no pronunciaba palabra alguna después de su primer beso

-Por supuesto que si Kazemaru, me gusta estar con mi mejor amigo - dijo Endou separándose del cuerpo del defensa para mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo este tenía una mirada inquietante. Es que acaso para Endou solo seré su mejor amigo? Se cuestionó el defensa.

-Los amigos no se besan - dijo serio Kazemaru pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, cruzándose de brazos - si solo somos amigos entonces esto no se va a volver repetir..- finalizó Kazemaru bromeando. Endou le miró sorprendido, es que acaso Kazemaru hablaba en serio? Ahora que había probado los labios del defensa sentía que ya no podría aguantar verlo otra vez sin desear besarlo nuevamente. Le miró a los ojos de manera desafiante provocando el sonrojo del peliceleste y posando sus manos en las mejillas de este, le besó con ternura. Kazemaru deshizo su cruce de brazos que mantenía y le abrazó a la espalda haciendo que Endou se tumbara sobre si, en la cama donde este se encontraba. Endou se acomodó de mejor manera sobre el cuerpo de su defensa sin deshacer el beso que había iniciado y que ahora se volvía más intenso. Las manos del defensa recorrieron por completo la espalda de su amado quien llevaba el control de los besos que le propinaba una y otra vez. Estaban ambos concentrados en su labor cuando de pronto la puerta sonó.

-Kazemaru, la cena está lista - dijo por el otro lado de la puerta la madre de este mientras tocaba dicha puerta

-Ehh.. está bien, ya bajamos! - dijo Kazemaru tratando de pronunciar aquellas palabras de una manera natural para evitar evidenciar su entrecortada respiración. - vamos Endou - dijo Kazemaru mirando a su amado quien se encontraba ruborizado tanto como él.

-Esta bien, vamos - dijo con tristeza el pelicastaño levantándose de la cama del defensa extendiendo sus brazos para ahora tomar a su Kazemaru de las manos y ayudarlo a levantarse también. Una vez esté se quedó en pié, Endou le abrazo envolviéndolo por completo y besando su frente, sonrió.

-Endou...- pronunció Kazemaru y le abrazó nuevamente - te amo...

La cena estaba lista como la madre de Kazemaru había dicho, ambos chicos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida compartiendo miradas de complicidad entre ambos soltando una que otra sonrisa. Luego de comer y conversar de la escuela, del equipo y uno que otro tema, Endou acompañó a Kazemaru hasta su cuarto y lo guió hasta su cama donde se acostó nuevamente

-Kazemaru, descansa por favor para que puedas recuperarte pronto. Nos haces mucha falta en el equipo- dijo Endou mientras le tapaba con las frazadas

-Solo le hago falta al equipo? - preguntó Kazemaru mirando a Endou mientras este hacia su labor haciendo que este se ruborizara

-Cuando no estás conmigo, siempre me haces falta - respondió sin más reparos Endou mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que Kazemaru le sonriera

-Tú también me haces falta Endou! - dijo Kazemaru besándolo con ternura

-Bueno, debo irme, mañana vendré a verte- dijo Endou acariciando su cabeza

-Espero que no venga Kabeyama! - dijo Kazemaru riendo haciendo que Endou riera también

-Adiós Kazemaru.. y... gracias por lo de hoy - dijo ruborizado Endou mirando hacia un lado

-El que debe agradecerte soy yo. Te amo Endou - dijo Kazemaru tomándole la mano y sin temor de pronunciar aquellas palabras - adiós, ve con cuidado...

Endou le besó nuevamente para despedirse, bajo las escaleras y se marchó. Kazemaru se levantó una vez Endou abandonó su cuarto para mirarlo por la ventana, sonriente, esperando ver a su amado salir cuando de pronto, en la esquina de la cuadra, diviso la figura de una persona, era Goenji, Goenji estaba parado en la esquina de su casa, quizás por cuanto tiempo, estaba allí parado esperando a alguien que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que a su Endou ya que al sentir la reja de la casa abrirse, este corrió fingiendo trotar y pasando por el lado de Endou, paró y le saludó, pronunciando una que otra palabra con el portero y provocando que este caminara junto a él hasta su casa.


	3. Confusion

El agua tibia recorría desde su cabeza hasta el resto del cuerpo de una manera envolvente, el pelicastaño estaba con los ojos cerrados bajo la ducha de su casa pensando una y otra vez ¿es que acaso Goenji tiene razón?

°°°°°°°° flash back°°°°°°°°°

Endou había salido feliz de la casa de Kazemaru, estaba realmente contento por todo lo que había sucedido, para Endou, este tipo de situaciones las mantenía en segundo plano ya que su prioridad principal es el de rendir al máximo y disfrutar de cualquier partido de futbol, sin embargo, el compartir este tipo de situaciones con su mejor amigo Kazemaru, le emocionaba al punto de sonreír en cualquier momento en que la imagen del peliceleste se le venía a la cabeza, realmente le quería.

Endou salió a paso seguro (y sonriente) de la casa de su amado, pensando en él, fue en ese preciso instante cuando una voz familiar le llamó por su nombre haciéndolo detener.

-Endou! - pronunció la voz de Goenji acercándose cada vez más a el

-Goenji? - dijo Endou dándose vuelta para ver a su compañero quien trotaba hacia el - que haces aquí? - preguntó confundido el portero

-Estaba trotando... vas a casa? - preguntó el pelicrema que ahora estaba a su lado.

-Así es, y tú qué haces trotando tan tarde? - pregunto Endou

-Siempre lo hago!- dijo Goenji diciendo cada palabra previamente estudiada por él, Goenji había planeado el encontrarse por "casualidad" con Endou para poder hablar con él, sentía que después de haberle mentido en la tarde diciéndole que solo estaba cansado y que por esa razón actuaba tan extraño, había agotado cualquier medio oportuno para conversar con él, fue así como le esperó afuera de la casa de Kazemaru hasta que saliera para fingir haberlo visto y poder charlar con él. La verdad, Goenji estaba desesperado, le desesperaba la amistad de Endou con Kazemaru por lo que no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a este tipo de artimañas...

- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - dijo sereno el goleador.

-Bueno, vamos... - dijo Endou y acto seguido comenzó a caminar tranquilamente con su compañero de equipo, alejándose de la casa de Kazemaru quien observaba todo esto por la ventana.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, Endou le había comentado a Goenji que Kazemaru estaba bien y que mañana debían de entrenar el doble por haber faltado hoy...

-Endou... - interrumpió la conversación Goenji quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su poleron

-Que pasa Goenji? - dijo Endou mirándolo

-Hablando del equipo, quisiera decirte algo... - dijo Goenji con voz seria y preocupada

-Dime Goenji, que pasa? - dio Endou inquieto al ver a su amigo preocupado

-Es que... no, mejor olvídalo, no quiero que mal interpretes lo que quiero decirte... - agrego Goenji parando, cerrando sus ojos

-Goenji dime por favor, me estas preocupando!- dijo Endou exaltado

-Endou, creo que has descuidado un poco al equipo - soltó sin remordimiento Goenji

-Pero que estás diciendo? - dijo Endou con voz golpeada

-Creo que hoy no debiste haber dejado que los chicos se fueran, tu sabes que debemos preocuparnos por el partido y pienso que te has preocupado más por Kazemaru que por los demás, se que Kazemaru es tu amigo y que está lesionado, cualquiera se preocuparía, pero creo que no debiste haber preferido haber ido a verlo en vez de practicar con los demás - dijo sin más reparos Goenji con seriedad, Endou le miraba sorprendido, apretando sus manos, jamás se había esperado que Goenji le hablara así...

-Goenji! - dijo enojado el portero - si hoy dejé que los demás se fueran era porque sin ti no hubiéramos avanzado nada. Decidí decirle a los demás que se fueran para poder salir de inmediato a buscarte, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido. - dijo Endou frunciendo el ceño. Goenji le miró exaltado, Endou le estaba diciendo que se había preocupado por él, lo que garantizaba que Endou si sentía aprecio por el goleador, eso lo ponía feliz, pero debía seguir con su plan.

-Endou yo pensaba volver más tarde, creo que lo que estás diciendo es una escusa por haber preferido ir a verlo a él! Si realmente te preocuparas del equipo, me hubieras obligado a volver de inmediato, sin embargo preferiste salir a ver a Kazemaru - dijo exaltado Goenji, casi como si estuviera armando una escena de celos

-Goenji! Ya le había dicho a los demás que se fueran, hubiera sido en vano el volver si ya nadie estaba en la cancha, además me dijiste que estabas cansado. Por preocuparme por Kazemaru no significa que deje de preocuparme por los demás compañeros, estas insinuando que por su culpa he dejado a los demás de lado? - dijo Endou explicando la situación, esto le causaba demasiada impotencia

-Endou, por eso no quería decirte nada en un principio, estas mal interpretando mis palabras, no estoy diciendo que Kazemaru sea el culpable de todo esto, solo me gustaría que dejaras de pensar un poco en él y te preocuparas por los demás, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque también me preocupo por Raimon- dijo Goenji serenamente mientras Endou le miraba confundido - por favor analiza lo que te estoy diciendo y piensa si realmente estoy equivocado

°°°°°°°fin flash back°°°°°

-Acaso Goenji tiene razón? - se cuestionó Endou una vez más, había estado toda la noche en vela haciéndose aquella interrogante. - realmente estoy dejando de lado al equipo por estar pensando en Kazemaru?

Endou cerró la llave del agua y procedió a salir de la ducha mirándose el rostro en el espejo que estaba en frente de el.

-Acaso el estar involucrándome con Kazemaru está haciendo que sea un mal capitán para el equipo?

Endou caminaba hacia el instituto ahogado en sus pensamientos, realmente le estaba encontrando sentido a lo que Goenji le había dicho la tarde anterior, sin embargo le dolía el dejar de ver a Kazemaru, que era la solución al problema, realmente a él le importaba mucho el estar con su mejor amigo como él le llamaba, pero si eso le costaba el ser un buen capitán, no había mucho que hacer más que dejar de pensar en él y de verlo por supuesto, sin embargo era tan difícil ahora que había avanzado tanto su "amistad", ahora que no podía borrar de su mente los besos que Kazemaru le había dado el día anterior con tanto amor...

-Endou! - se escucho de pronto llamando la atención de este

-Goenji! - exclamó el confundido portero

-Como estas Endou? Espero que no estés enfadado por lo que te dije ayer. Por favor olvídalo quieres? - dijo Goenji sínicamente

-Goenji, creo que tienes razón, creo que me he preocupado mucho por Kazemaru, quizás debería dejar de ir a verlo tan seguido - dijo Endou con tristeza mirando hacia el suelo mientras que a Goenji se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bueno que me hallas entendido Endou, hoy podemos quedarnos hasta tarde perfeccionando el salto relámpago, que te parece - dijo Goenji alegre, no podía aguantar su felicidad.

-Claro!- dijo Endou sonriendo pero sintiendo que su corazón le apretaba con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te comuniques con Kazemaru y le digas que hoy no iras a su casa, así no te esperará - dijo Goenji con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo esto le causaba mucha felicidad, su plan había funcionado a la perfección y solo faltaba hacer que Endou se alejara del peliceleste para siempre.

-Ehh... si... tienes razón - respondió Endou aun dudando de su respuesta, realmente deseaba volver a ver a Kazemaru, pero debía de entrenar, tenía que preocuparse por el equipo y si eso le costaba no verlo por hoy, debía de soportarlo.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que llegaron al instituto, durante todo el camino Endou no había pronunciado palabra alguna y se notaba triste, sin embargo a Goenji no le importó, ver a Endou deprimido era el precio que debía de pagar por sus artimañas y eso no le quitaría la felicidad que sentía en su pecho.

-Goenji, ve a la sala tu solo, tengo que hacer una llamada, después te alcanzo! - dijo Endou sonriéndole a su compañero pero desanimado

-Anda por favor! - dijo Goenji feliz dándole la espalda para luego caminar con tranquilidad hasta su sala de clases, sonriendo y con muy buen humor.

Endou caminó por el pasillo del instituto en dirección hacia los casilleros en donde de seguro nadie estaría para interrumpirlo, tomó su celular dudoso y buscando el numero de Kazemaru sintió como su corazón se apretaba mas y mas, inició la llamada esperando que Kazemaru le contestase, no, en realidad pedía que no le contestase, no quería decirle que no iría a verlo hoy, ni mañana, ni ningún día de la semana, debía preocuparse por el torneo, eso era lo correcto. El tono de la llamada sonó un par de veces hasta que Kazemaru contestó.

-Alo... - pronunció Kazemaru con dificultad, se escuchaba que estaba despertando recién.

-Hola Kazemaru - dijo Endou con tristeza

-Endou? Hola, que sucede, porque me llamas tan temprano? - dijo Kazemaru mas animado, de seguro se había alegrado al escuchar la voz de su amado

-Bueno... este ... - Endou no podía decirle que faltaría a su compromiso de ir a visitarlo, no quería que Kazemaru se deprimiese al igual que el - eh... solo quería saber cómo estabas, eso es todo... - finalizó Endou mintiendo...

-Estoy bien, ocurre algo endou? Te escuchas diferente, estas triste? - dijo Kazemaru preocupado, le parecía extraña una llamada a estas horas de la mañana, además, no existía otra persona capaz de darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Endou mas que Kazemaru, como lo conocía de hace años, podía saber exactamente como se sentía su amigo y esta vez, su intuición le decía que algo malo le ocurría al portero

-Ehh.. no, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño, es todo - dijo Endou tratando de parecer normal

-A decir verdad yo también tengo un poco de sueño todavía - dijo Kazemaru riendo y tranquilizándose a la vez

-Oh, perdóname por favor, vuelve a dormir quieres! - dijo Endou preocupado

-Esta bien, que tengas un buen día! - respondió el peliceleste alegre

-Gracias, y disculpa por despertarte! - reiteró el portero

-No te preocupes, adiós... - respondió el defensa - te quiero Endou... - dijo al finalizar con delicadeza

-Yo también Kazemaru... respondió el portero con la más grande sinceridad, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza- adiós.- finalizó el pelicastaño cortando de golpe y sin esperar respuesta del defensa, se sentía un cobarde al ser incapaz de poder decir algo tan sencillo como: hoy no iré a verte, ahora Kazemaru le esperaría y pensar en ello le deprimía mas...

Kazemaru se quedó perplejo al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir su amado antes de cortar, había reconocido que le quería y eso lo ponía contento, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba en su cabeza impidiendo que pensara libremente en su amado, se trataba de Goenji y su sospechosa actitud que había presenciado ayer en la tarde ¿Por qué Goenji estaba esperando a Endou a la salida de su casa? Seguramente quería hablar con él sobre el torneo o el entrenamiento pero... ¿Por qué estaba escondido en aquel lugar y mas encima, fingiendo encontrarse de casualidad con su amado? Eso le dejaba claro que algo raro estaba pasando, nadie se comporta así, de esa manera tan extraña, de seguro le dijo algo a Endou haciendo que este se escuchara tan triste hoy en la mañana... reflexionaba preocupado el defensa, había estado despertando en reiteradas ocasiones durante la noche preocupado de lo que estaba sucediendo y no descansaría hasta averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando...

La jornada escolar había marchado con total normalidad, una vez sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases en la tarde, todos los jugadores se juntaron para entrenar en la cancha del instituto y comenzaron su entrenamiento con naturalidad. Endou, a pesar de que se encontraba deprimido al sentir que Kazemaru le estaría esperando en casa, se tomó su rol de capitán en serio y animando a sus compañeros, entrenó con todas sus ganas, Goenji le miraba contento al notar que el portero estaba dando lo mejor de sí y sabiendo por supuesto que se quedaría horas extras con él.

-Vamos Kazema.. digo Kabeyama y Goenji, lancen de nuevo el salto relámpago! - pronunció Endou animado sin hacer hincapié en su equivocación

-Está bien capitán! - respondió Kabeyama corriendo hacia Goenji para lanzar su impacto nuevamente. Endou pudo detener la técnica y lanzando el balón incentivo a que siguieran jugando sus compañeros.

-Maldita sea, Goenji tiene razón, he estado pensando mucho en Kazemaru haciendo que no me concentre al cien por ciento en el entrenamiento, debo dejar de pensar en él... - pensó para sus adentros Endou quien luchaba en contra de sus sentimientos. Chocó sus palmas dándose ánimos y se puso en posición de guardia, entre la multitud, pudo divisar el rostro de Goenji quien le miraba sonriente y lanzando su tornado de fuego hizo que el portero le tomara atención al juego.

Siguieron entrenando un par de minutos más cuando de pronto, Endou vio como sus compañeros corrían dejando la cancha.

-Oigan que les pasa, el entrenamiento no ha acabado! - dijo Endou a sus compañeros quienes corrían para saludar nada más ni nada menos que a Kazemaru, su Kazemaru estaba allí mirándolo sonriente. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Endou dejó la portería y corrió para abrazar con fuerza al peliceleste quien se ruborizó por lo sucedido, no esperaba que su amado reaccionara así, mucho menos Endou quien se abalanzó inconsciente al cuerpo del defensa mientras todos los demás miraban sorprendidos.

-Valla que lo extrañabas Endou! - dijo Someoka riendo

-Eh.. si, perdón, que gusto verte Kazemaru - dijo Endou ruborizado separándose de golpe del peliceleste quien también se encontraba ruborizado y feliz del recibimiento por parte de sus compañeros y de especial por el recibimiento de Endou, a quien deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Endou miró a Kazemaru quien conversaba alegre con el resto de sus compañeros escuchando atento a cada palabra cuando de pronto recordó lo que Goenji le había dicho. Miró entre la multitud buscando al pelicrema en donde claramente no se encontraba y volteando su mirada hacia la cancha, vio como este se alejaba despacio hacia donde se encontraban los baños , Endou volteó la mirada para ver de nuevo al defensa quien estaba mirando serio desde hace rato al goleador marcharse del lugar.

-Kazemaru, deberías estar descansando en casa, haber caminado hasta acá podría haber empeorado el estado de tu esguince!- dijo Endou preocupado una vez analizó lo que Kazemaru había hecho

-No te preocupes, ya no me duele, no tuve dificultades cuando caminé hasta acá - dijo sonriente Kazemaru

-Si es así, entonces podría eso significar que ya te has recuperado Kazemaru - dijo anteojos arreglando la posición de sus lentes

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kazemaru, me sentía culpable - dijo Kabeyama

-Después del entrenamiento iremos al hospital para que te revisen el tobillo, está bien? - dijo aun preocupado el portero

-Está bien- dijo Kazemaru mirando a los ojos a su amado quien le sonrió

-Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento por favor? - dijo Goenji acercándose a la multitud con las manos en los bolsillos - hola Kazemaru, como estas? - preguntó sínicamente el pelicrema quien apretaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para contener su rabia, el que estuviera Kazemaru aquí en este momento le hacía salirse de su plan por completo.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo desafiante Kazemaru como si se diera cuenta de lo que Goenji pensaba

-Bien, a entrenar! - dijo Endou con todos sus ánimos, estaba feliz de ver a Kazemaru, ya no debía preocuparse por el ya que estaba aquí, apoyándolo en su entrenamiento, esto era mucho mejor a lo que esperaba que sucedería este día .

Los muchachos entrenaron un par de horas más hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, haciendo que se marcharan uno a uno a sus casas quedando solo Endou, Kazemaru y por supuesto Goenji en la cancha.

-Bien, hoy fue un entrenamiento bastante productivo- dijo alegre Endou mientras tomaba el balón y caminaba hasta el club para dejarlo en su lugar

-Así es, todos se están esforzando al máximo! - dijo Kazemaru alegre caminando a lado del portero con un poco de dificultad.

-Iré a los camarines a cambiarme - dijo Goenji serio mirando a ambos compañeros

-Esta bien! - dijo animado Endou volteándose para verlo, mientras Kazemaru solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Por fin Endou y Kazemaru se encontraron a solas, mientras caminaban hacia el club, Endou le tomó un brazo al defensa y poniéndolo detrás de su nuca, le ayudó a caminar mientras conversaban alegre los dos. Goenji presenció este acto con furia, y cerrando sus ojos, se marchó a los camarines.

Una vez estuvieron adentro del club, Endou cerró la puerta al entrar y acto seguido el defensa ocupó su brazo libre para ahora abrazar a su portero quien le respondió al abrazo con ternura.

-me habías dejado preocupado Endou - dijo Kazemaru acariciando el cabello del portero

-de que hablas Kazemaru?- preguntó confundido Endou

-sobre la llamada que me hiciste en la mañana, te escuchabas triste, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido - dijo Kazemaru preocupado

-eh.. no, no me pasaba nada- dijo Endou mintiendo

-Endou, te conozco de hace mucho y sé que eres muy malo mintiendo, así que no trates de engañarme, vamos, dime lo que te pasaba - dijo Kazemaru mirando a los ojos al portero quien apartó su mirada al ser descubierto

-la verdad es que estaba un poco triste, en la mañana te llamé para decirte que no iría a tu casa hoy día, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, lo siento - dijo Endou mirando hacia el suelo

-Endou, si necesitabas hacer algo importante me hubieras dicho y punto, que es lo que realmente te preocupaba? - preguntó serio Kazemaru sonsacando información- acaso alguien te dijo algo que te desanimara? - preguntó directamente el defensa queriendo saber si Goenji estaba metido detrás de todo esto

-la verdad, Goenji me dijo algunas cosas... - dijo desahogándose el portero haciendo que Kazemaru frunciera el ceño, sabía que Goenji estaba involucrado, lo sabia

-que fue lo que te dijo Endou? - preguntó serio Kazemaru, tomando al portero de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente

-bueno, dijo que estaba descuidando un poco al equipo por ir a verte... - respondió Endou con sinceridad - es por eso que quería decirte que faltaría hoy a nuestro encuentro y por eso me desanimé un poco- respondió el pelicastaño. kazemaru sintió como le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Y tu crees que eso es verdad? Crees que por ir a verme has dejado de lado al equipo? - preguntó serio el defensa tratando de contener su rabia ¿Qué pretendía Goenji diciendo tal barbaridad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero si Goenji lo dice puede que tenga algo de razón. No lo sé en realidad... - dijo Endou avergonzado al escucharse afirmar lo que el goleador le había dicho.

-Endou ¿Cómo Goenji puede decir que has dejado de lado al equipo si solo has faltado a un entrenamiento? Si faltaras todos los días podría creer que tiene algo de razón, sin embargo tu más que nadie debería darse cuenta que para lo único que vives es para el futbol, la próxima vez que alguien te diga una barbaridad como esa, por favor ignóralo quieres? - dijo Kazemaru casi retando al portero quien le miraba sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del defensa

-Tienes razón Kazemaru, fui un idiota al creer que estar preocupado por ti hacia que descuidara al equipo, de hecho, tu más que nadie ha hecho que me motive a seguir practicando con el apoyo que me has dado desde siempre. Perdóname por favor! - finalizó Endou abrazando al defensa quien sonrió sincero, tranquilizándose y respondiendo al abrazo

-La próxima vez que tengas dificultades, por favor confía en mi Endou y cuéntame que siempre te ayudaré - agrego Kazemaru

-Gracias Kazemaru, así será - respondió Endou - perdón por preocuparte! - reiteró el portero atenuando su abrazo

-Ya no pienses mas en ello - dijo sonriendo Kazemaru, quien se separó un poco del portero para mirarlo directamente de frente - deberías aprovechar este momento para hacer otra cosa - dijo Kazemaru maliciosamente

-Ah, te refieres a esto... - dijo sonriente Endou acercando sus labios a los del defensa quien cerró sus ojos para besar a su amado con pasión, comenzando a juguetear con su lengua el interior de la cavidad del portero, quien ahora le abrazaba con fuerza respirando de una manera más agitada respondiendo al estimulo de la misma manera. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el goleador estrella de Raimon asomó su mirada por la ventana del club, presenciando en primer plano, el beso que su amado secreto y Kazemaru se estaban dando. Se quedó perplejo mirando la escena con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar, mientras su sangre fluía hirviendo por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó presenciando el espectáculo hasta cuando los dos chicos pararon el largo beso y sin decir nada, procedió a tocar la puerta del club para entrar.

-Ya están listos chicos? - preguntó Goenji intentando contener la impotencia que tenía en su interior, se sentía completamente deprimido al darse cuenta que ya todo estaba perdido...

-Si - dijo Endou con normalidad después de separarse de golpe del peliceleste una vez escucharon tocar la puerta - vamos al hospital!... quieres acompañarnos Goenji? - preguntó inocente el portero mientras Kazemaru miraba al pelicrema de manera desafiante sin ocultar su rabia por haber metido semejantes cosas en la cabeza de su amado.

-Por supuesto- respondió Goenji sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del peliceleste quien ahora fruncía el ceño con las más grandes ganas de enfrentarlo

-Vamos - respondió agresivamente el defensa, quien tomó del brazo al portero para que le ayudase a caminar, apartando su mirada de la de Goenji.

Caminaron los tres hacia el hospital con tranquilidad, según Endou, ya que entre Kazemaru y Goenji se notaba la tensión que existía, sin embargo, el defensa ignoró la presencia del pelicrema y se dedicó todo el camino a conversar con su Endou, mientras este le respondía con naturalidad. Goenji permanecía callado, unos pasos más atrás, analizando lo que había visto, no podía creer lo que había presenciado, había llegado muy tarde a entrometerse entre la amistad (o mejor dicho amor) de ellos dos y eso le hacía sentirse un perdedor, no, mucho más que eso, sentía que había no solo perdido la posibilidad de concretar su plan, sino que más bien se había dado cuenta que el corazón del portero ya le pertenecía a alguien, que no era él, por supuesto y eso le deprimía, le reprimía su corazón y le hacía perder su sano juicio.

-Goenji! - dijo Endou levantando la voz

-Ahh.. Que sucede - respondió Goenji al volviendo a la realidad

-Te estaba preguntando hace rato si nos vas a acompañar a ver el doctor de Kazemaru - preguntó sonriente el portero, mientras Kazemaru permanecía al margen mirándolo con la más fría expresión en sus ojos

-No, debo ir a ver a mi hermana, por favor vallan ustedes - dijo Goenji sonriéndole a Endou ignorando a Kazemaru

-Bueno, que estés bien, nos vemos mañana...- respondió Endou y acto seguido ambos chicos desaparecieron al entrar al hospital que se encontraba al frente del goleador.

Goenji subió como de costumbre las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso del hospital para ver a su hermana quien descansaba en una camilla mientras los dos jóvenes entraron a una habitación del primer piso para ver al doctor. Goenji miró a su hermana quien estaba recostada de la misma forma en que la había visto ayer, y antes de ayer y hace meses, su hermana no mostraba indicios de recuperación y eso le deprimía aun mas al ya dolido goleador

-Yuka, como te has sentido? - dijo Goenji en un tenue murmullo sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de su hermana, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. - Yuka... Eh Perdido... - pronunció Goenji apoyando sus brazos y rostro contra la camilla y sin poder aguantar, derramó innumerables lagrimas que le hacían sollozar, escuchándose de lleno en la habitación en donde solo permanecía su inerte hermana. Goenji apretó sus manos contra el colchón y lloró por lo miserable que se sentía y por la impotencia de saber que dos pisos más abajo, de seguro estaba riendo su amado Endou con su ahora amante Kazemaru, maldiciendo su vida y la suerte del peliceleste a quien ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. - Yuka... -dijo entre sollozos el pelicrema levantándose a mirarla - no voy a permitir que otra vez un ser querido se valla de mi lado, haré que Endou se fije en mi cueste lo que cueste, te lo prometo por lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo... tu.


	4. Nuestra relacion

Efectivamente Kazemaru había sanado de su esguince como él pensaba, le fue retirado el yeso y pronto pudo reincorporarse al equipo sin problemas. Los entrenamientos se realizaron todos los días como de costumbre y el ánimo del equipo jamás flaqueó, de hecho, jugaron cada partido de las eliminatorias alcanzando la victoria en todas, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara agradable y esperanzador. Endou era el más feliz por todo lo sucedido, le alegraba saber que su equipo estaría en el torneo futbol frontera como siempre soñó su abuelo en los legendarios súper once, sin mencionar en lo feliz que se sentía al tener a su Kazemaru todos los días a su lado, le veía durante las clases, durante el entrenamiento y al final de este en donde caminaban los dos rumbo a sus casas, bueno, rumbo a la casa de Kazemaru en donde prácticamente todos los días partía Endou para estar a solas con su defensa, en donde se besaban durante horas. Respecto a Goenji, el goleador no volvió a decirle a Endou nada respecto a su rol como capitán, de hecho, jamás volvió a "molestarlo" algo que alegraba a Kazemaru que a estas alturas, ya había olvidado incluso el problema que habían tenido. Hoy y después del partido que decidiría su participación en el torneo, los jugadores se encontraban celebrando en la posada Rairaiken Como de costumbre.

- Ahora que ganamos las eliminatorias, debemos dar el máximo en el torneo para poder obtener la victoria! - dijo animado el portero mientras los demás le escuchaban atentos

- siii! - Se escuchó al unísono la respuesta de sus compañeros

- capitán, con la técnica del salto relámpago, de seguro ganamos! - dijo Handa animado

- espero que sí, aun no sabemos cómo serán nuestros oponentes así que no debemos confiarnos - respondió Endou

- capitán, mañana sábado entrenaremos? Creo que debemos descansar...- dijo Matsuno

- no podemos dejar de entrenar, mañana nos veremos en la rivera del rio como de costumbre... - dijo el portero

- así se habla! - dijo Someoka - bueno chicos, debo irme, nos vemos mañana

- yo también debo irme - dijo Kabeyama

- adiós chicos- dijo Endou y acto seguido todos los demás jugadores comenzaron a salir de a poco, entre uno de ellos, era Goenji quien se había levantado para marcharse

- Goenji! - dijo Endou - quisiera hablar contigo - finalizó el portero desde la barra y Kazemaru miró la escena guardando silencio. Goenji le miró sorprendido y permaneció de pie esperando que Endou le dijera lo quería decirle, sin gesticular palabra alguna. - quiero darte las gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda de seguro no hubiéramos ganado - finalizó Endou con una sonrisa sincera.

- no es nada Endou, sigue protegiendo la portería y no te desconcentres pensando en cosas sin importancia- dijo Goenji marchándose sin mirar a Kazemaru quien le miró de reojo entendiendo la indirecta.

- no te preocupes, adiós! - dijo Endou sin entender la connotación de las palabras del pelicrema

- Endou, es tarde, vamos?- dijo Kazemaru alegre ocultándole a Endou lo que acababa de suceder con el goleador.

- está bien- dijo Endou y acto seguido tomó sus cosas despidiéndose del entrenador.

Caminaron los dos por la calle haciendo el habitual recorrido hacia la casa de Kazemaru que quedaba más próxima que la de Endou, el peliceleste se mantenía callado mientras Endou le hablaba de una u otra cosa.

- Kazemaru que sucede? No me has hablado nada durante todo el camino...- dijo Endou mirándolo triste

- eh, no, no me pasa nada! - dijo Kazemaru sonriendo, se mantuvo nuevamente en silencio hasta que por fin articuló - crees que soy un jugador importante para el equipo?- finalizó con seriedad

- por supuesto que sí, eres el más rápido de todos, además eres el mejor defesa - respondió Endou con sinceridad.

- pero no soy tan importante como Goenji verdad - dijo con un tono de tristeza el defensa

- por qué dices eso Kazemaru, eres importante en el equipo tanto como Goenji - dijo explicando el portero

- pero no gracias a mi ganamos verdad? - dijo Kazemaru recalcando

- si no fuera por tu habilidad quitándole el balón a los contrincantes, de seguro Goenji no hubiera anotado ningún gol - dijo Endou alagándolo.

- Endou, tú crees que es así? - dijo el defensa mirándolo esperanzado

- por su puesto! Estoy muy agradecido de tu desempeño, gracias por todo Kazemaru - dijo Endou sonriéndole

- gracias a ti Endou, si me preguntas, pienso que tu eres el más importante en el equipo - dijo Kazemaru alagándolo - así que no vuelvas a decirle a Goenji que él es el más importante porque no es así, quieres? - finalizó Kazemaru llamándole la atención

- ah, con que de eso se trataba... te pusiste celoso porque hable con Goenji... - dijo Endou pícaramente cruzándose de brazos.

- celoso yo? Estás loco... - dijo Kazemaru ruborizándose

- Kazemaru... - dijo Endou con seriedad - creo que durante todo este tiempo no te he dicho algo muy importante...

- que quieres decirme Endou? - preguntó sorprendido Kazemaru

Endou se acercó a Kazemaru mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del defensa y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, se escuchó de pronto el sonido de una melodía que provenía desde unas cuadras más adelante, ambos se miraron y sin decir palabra alguna, partieron a hacia el lugar de origen de aquel alboroto. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que de pronto pudieron divisar una feria que se había montado en aquel lugar, había mucha gente en los alrededores y se podían ver muchos puestos de comida y entretención.

- Kazemaru, vamos! - dijo Endou muy alegre, le gustaban mucho este tipo de cosas..

- pero íbamos a mi casa, además tu ibas a decirme algo! - dijo Kazemaru reclamando

- pero pasemos rápido y nos vamos - dijo Endou tomándolo de la mano y caminando a paso seguro hacia el lugar.

Pasaron por la feria mirando todo lo que había a su paso, Endou se notaba contento y eso alegraba a Kazemaru quien le acompañaba a su lado sin separarse de él, no pudo evitar el pensar: esto es como una cita... y acercándose más a Endou sonrió con ternura. De pronto, el portero se volteó a mirar a su Kazemaru, quien miraba a su alrededor despistado y tomándolo de su muñeca izquierda para llamar la atención, le miró con seriedad.

- que pasa Endou? - preguntó sonriendo Kazemaru mirándolo a él y a su brazo que todavía no era soltado

- Kazemaru - dijo serio el portero - yo... yo quería decirte... - empezó a balbucear el pelicastaño quien se puso nervioso de golpe mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la muñeca del defensa quien ahora le miraba ruborizado como adivinando lo que su amado quería decirle

-dime Endou, te escucho - dijo Kazemaru con ansiedad. Endou agachó su cabeza y suspirando le miró nervioso

- yo... quería decirte que ya no quiero ser tu amigo - dijo Endou cerrando sus ojos

- que? - preguntó exaltado Kazemaru

- eh.. no, espera, no quise decir eso, rayos, estoy empeorando las cosas... -dijo Endou corrigiéndose a sí mismo - yo quería decirte que me siento muy feliz estando a tu lado, eres la persona más importante en mi vida... - dijo Endou con sinceridad

- Endou... - murmulló Kazemaru mirándolo sorprendido

- es por eso que quiero pedirte que... - dijo Endou nervioso impidiendo que pudiera seguir emitiendo las palabras

- dime Endou, me pones nervioso! - dijo Kazemaru sonrojado a no más poder

- Kazemaru tu... - dijo mas nervioso el portero- quieres salir conmigo? Es decir... si tu quieres... ah no sé cómo explicarlo - dijo confundido Endou mientras Kazemaru le miraba emocionado

- si - dijo el defensa apoyando su mano derecha sobre el agarre que aun mantenía Endou en su muñeca izquierda

-como? O sea que entendiste lo que quise decir? - preguntó Endou confundido

- si, quieres que seamos una pareja verdad? - dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

- si...- dijo Endou ruborizado

- Endou yo te amo y tú lo sabes, nada me puede hacer más feliz que el estar a tu lado...- dijo Kazemaru mirando a los ojos al portero quien le miraba nervioso

- Kazemaru... yo.. yo también te amo - dijo Endou nervioso y ruborizado - siempre te he amado pero antes no me daba cuenta, perdóname... -finalizó Endou. Kazemaru le miró con los ojos vidriosos y lo único que atinó a hacer fue el de abrazar con fuerza a su amado quien respondió a su abrazo de la misma manera, ignorando los dos al resto de la gente que paseaba por el lugar.

- te amo Kazemaru - repitió Endou con un tenue murmullo cerca del oído de Kazemaru provocando que este se estremeciera

- Endou, vamos a casa, quiero besarte... - dijo sincero el defensa quien le abrazaba ruborizado

- está bien - dijo Endou separándose del peliceleste y mirándolo a los ojos - pero antes, muéstrame tu brazo por favor. - dijo Endou sonriendo. Kazemaru le miró confundido pero obedeció a la petición de su ahora novio extendiendo la muñeca que rato antes Endou había jalado. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Endou sacó de su bolcillo una tirita de género color rojo que había comprado en la feria (quien sabe en qué momento) y la amarró en la muñeca del defensa- quiero que lo conserves, esto representará nuestra amistad... - finalizó el portero

- relación, mejor dicho - corrigió Kazemaru mirándolo sonriente - ahora nosotros tenemos una relación Endou

- tienes razón Kazemaru, vamos a casa.. - dijo Endou sonriendo e invitándolo a partir.

- Endou.. - dijo el defensa antes de partir - gracias por todo, prometo que cuidaré de esto con todo mi ser- finalizó el peliceleste mirando la pulsera que Endou le había regalado. Endou le miró contento y ambos partieron rumbo a casa de Kazemaru.

Una vez llegaron a la casa del defensa, ambos chicos subieron a la habitación del susodicho y después de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, comenzaron a besarse con pasión como lo habían deseado durante todo el día y como lo hacían de costumbre durante el mes que ya llevaban desde que había comenzado su romance. Kazemaru le abrasaba con fuerza mientras Endou se dedicaba a besarlo con pasión sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado que se aferraba al suyo sintiendo así su calor y aroma que tanto le enloquecía. Desde que habían comenzado su relación hace un mes, sus encuentros amorosos solo se limitaban a abrazos y luego besos que hasta este punto se habían convertido en algo mucho más que gestos de ternura, ahora sus besos contenían pasión y eso Kazemaru lo sabía con certeza quien se sentía fuertemente atraído por su amado a quien quería demostrarle su amor mas allá de un simple beso o abrazo, sin embargo esta situación le incomodaba ¿Cómo podría Kazemaru decirle a Endou que quería ir más allá si estaba seguro que Endou no tenía idea de lo que podrían llegar a hacer? Kazemaru sabía que Endou era una persona extremadamente inocente por lo que le parecía imposible poder seguir adelante en su relación amorosa, por ahora las cosas tenían que mantenerse así, aunque todo diera indicio de lo contrario.

Endou comenzó a guiar al defensa hacia su cama sin deshacer el beso que habían comenzado y una vez llegaron a ella, Kazemaru se tumbó con cuidado haciendo que Endou quedara sobre si, permanecieron besándose con pasión y delicadeza por un largo rato haciendo que Kazemaru comenzara a excitarse que a estas alturas del partido, le provocaba deseo cualquier momento en la que se encontraba a solas con su amado y en esta ocasión, en la que Endou se notaba más apasionado, no podía evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza la idea de seguir a la "segunda fase" de la relación. Kazemaru comenzaba en estos momentos a tener una respiración más agitada mientras abrazaba con mucha más fuerza a su amado quien se percataba del estado de su defensa, fue entonces cuando Endou deshizo el beso para mirarlo preocupado.

- Kazemaru te estoy aplastando? Siento que te cuesta respirar...- pronunció el inocente de Endou - si quieres me salgo- finalizó levantándose con cuidado

- no por favor, no lo hagas! - dijo Kazemaru aprisionándolo hacia él haciendo que el cuerpo del portero rosara su ya erecto miembro, provocando que este gimiera de placer al oído del pelicastaño haciendo que este le mirara confundido

- Kazemaru que te sucede? - preguntó el portero preocupado

- no te preocupes Endou, no me pasa nada - dijo Kazemaru sonriéndole a su amado, ocultando su excitación - será mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá- dijo el defensa mientras Endou le miraba confundido. No quería decirle algo que no entendería su inocente Endou.

- no quieres seguir? - preguntó el portero quien estaba disfrutando del momento

- no sabes cuánto deseo seguir demostrándote mi amor pero creo que por hoy e suficiente - dijo el peliceleste torturándose. Endou no entendía por qué Kazemaru comenzaba a actuar tan extraño pero no quiso seguir insistiendo.

- bueno, si tu lo dices, pararemos - dijo el optimista de Endou

- gracias Endou... - dijo Kazemaru queriendo que su portero se sintiera tan excitado como él.

- bueno, será mejor que me valla, mañana nos vemos en clases- dijo Endou sonriendo y besándolo con ternura donde luego procedió a levantarse.

- adiós Endou... te amo - finalizó Kazemaru ruborizado, quedando recostado todavía en su cama.

- yo también.. adiós... - respondió Endou quien se fue con tranquilidad quedando solo en la habitación el peliceleste que miraba con tristeza como se marchaba su amado, sintiendo su cuerpo sensible aun y con las más grandes ganas de preguntarle a su portero si es que acaso sentía algo así por él- tengo que controlarme para la próxima - se dijo a sí mismo una vez Endou se marchó de su casa.

Cayó la noche y Kazemaru después de darse un baño, se acostó para dormir, pensando en su Endou y en cómo debía afrontar la oficial relación que ahora tenían y en cómo habían avanzado sus demostraciones de amor, Kazemaru sabía con certeza que todo el avance que había tenido Endou y él durante todo este tiempo, era merito del defensa quien se atrevía a abrazarlo y besarlo a lo cual Endou había aceptado sin ningún problema, pero que pasaría si Kazemaru quisiera seguir más adelante y a Endou no le gustara? como saber si era mejor el dejar hasta allí las cosas o arriesgarse a todo?

Kazemaru se acomodó en su cama pensando en aquellas interrogantes y fue cuestión de segundos cuando comenzó a pensar en su amado con deseo, Kazemaru llevaba pensando en Endou de esa manera desde que soñó por primera vez con él en su primer sueño húmedo hace meses atrás, sin embargo, desde que probó los labios del portero, sus pensamientos se convertían en su más grande fantasía en la que deseaba tocar y ser tocado por el pelicastaño, sentía cada vez que le abrasaba que podía concretar su más intimo deseo, como hoy, pero sabía que a Endou esto le perturbaría por lo que la tortura de tenerlo cerca a solas crecía exponencialmente tanto como su deseo hacia él.

Kazemaru comenzó en ese instante a hecha a volar su imaginación como de costumbre, imaginando ser tocado por Endou haciendo que de pronto su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a respirar agitadamente, fue en ese preciso momento cuando el peliceleste sintió como le apretaba su entrepierna en contra de su pantalón de pijamas, sensación que sentía cada vez que se veía con su amado a solas como hoy y que trataba de ocultar para no perturbar a su portero. Ahora como estaba solo, podía por lo menos desahogarse y pensando en su amado comenzó a aprisionar su hombría en contra del colchón de su cama, sintiendo así un escalofrió que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y que le hacía estremecer hasta el punto de gemir, en su mente pasaba su ya recurrente fantasía en la que Endou le besaba con pasión y luego procedía a tocar su cuerpo completo haciendo énfasis en su miembro que ahora el defensa tocaba con ambas manos sobre el pijamas que mantenía puesto, sintiendo la rigidez de su entrepiernas y la sensación de placer que esto le brindaba. Decidió meter una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa interior y tocando su ya erecto y húmedo miembro comenzó con el vaivén que poco a poco aumentó de intensidad. La sensación era tan placentera que le costaba trabajo contener sus gemidos que ahogaba en contra de su almohada y ahora por su mente se repetía una y otra vez el deseo de tener a Endou entre sus piernas siendo penetrado por él con fuerza, esta imagen en su mente le excitaba tanto que cada vez que venía a su cabeza hacia que el peliceleste no aguantara mas y derramara toda su semilla por completo, como ahora, que le escurría por entre los dedos en el momento en que un orgasmo le invadía y le hacía volver a la realidad...

Kazemaru abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía como siempre y por desgracia y limpiando su mano con papel higiénico previamente preparado, se dispuso a dormir pensando en su Endou cuestionándose su más grande interrogante ¿Endo sentirá esta clase de cosas por mi? Solo podría averiguarlo preguntarle directamente o comenzando a actuar, pero el pensar en que podría ser rechazado le asustaba tanto que prefería dejar las cosas así. Algún día Endou tomaría la iniciativa, pensó el peliceleste, algún día y esperanzado como todas las noches, calló profundamente dormido.


	5. Mi primera vez

Después de ganar las preliminares para competir en el torneo futbol frontera, los jugadores entrenaron todo el fin de semana preparándose para sus próximos partidos. Después de su último y decisivo triunfo, se decidió hacer un partido entre los legendarios súper once versus el instituto Raimon, en donde los jugadores pudieron apreciar la técnica secreta de la veleta de fuego cual pudo ser ejecutada también nada más ni nada menos que por Goenji y Kazemaru, ambos poseían los requisitos necesarios para lograrlo, como rapidez y fuerza, por lo que ambos no se negaron a trabajar juntos ya que había sido una petición por parte del capitán del equipo, de hecho, ambos pudieron hacerla a la perfección y no hubo problemas entre ellos por lo antes sucedido con Endou. Luego de lograr una nueva técnica que de seguro ayudaría a derrotar de mejor manera a sus próximos contrincantes, Endou y el resto del equipo se sentían alegres y llenos de esperanza para obtener la victoria y prometiendo seguir entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, quedaron en reunirse en la rivera del rio como de costumbre, para entrenar.

Era lunes, Endou se levantó muy temprano para partir a clases, esperando ver a sus compañeros para entrenar, en especial a uno de cabellos celeste que vería nuevamente como de costumbre rumbo al instituto.

- mamá, está listo mi desayuno? - preguntó Endou sentado a la mesa esperando su comida

- oh, disculpa, no te vi, lo haré inmediato! - dijo la madre de Endou sonriendo y cantando por toda la cocina mientras Endou la miraba extrañado

- que te pasa mamá, porque estas tan feliz?- preguntó Endou quien estaba acostumbrado a que esta siempre le llamara la atención por odiar el futbol

- no recuerdas? Con tu padre estamos de aniversario de bodas Endou - dijo la madre sonriendo a más no poder

- sí y como hoy es una fecha muy especial - dijo el padre de Endou saliendo de la nada y abrazando a su querida esposa - nos iremos de vacaciones!

- de vacaciones? - preguntó sorprendido Endou tanto por la noticia como por la repentina aparición de su papá

-así es, hoy nos iremos al mar, estaremos tres días fuera de casa así que se un buen chico y cuídala muy bien quieres? - dijo la madre del pelicastaño abrazando a su marido

- por 3 días? pero porque, yo no sabía nada? - preguntó el portero mas sorprendido

- Endou si te dije, que tu no me hallas escuchado es otra cosa - dijo la madre de Endou sonriendo, incluso aun cuando le estaba llamando la atención a su hijo

- estoy seguro que no me dijeron nada! - dijo Endou reclamando

- bueno ahora lo sabes - dijo su padre- cuida mucho la casa, nos iremos en la tarde así que hoy llega temprano - finalizó riendo

- pero y que voy a comer? - preguntó triste el portero

- hice suficiente comida para tres días, está en el refrigerador- dijo su madre - además, para que no te sientas solo, puedes invitar a alguno de tus amigos a quedarse. Hice comida suficiente para dos personas! - finalizó la madre mirando a su hijo alegre, Endou no pudo evitar en pensar en su querido Kazemaru

- está bien, ustedes ganan, cuidaré mucho la casa - dijo Endou suspirando

- gracias! - exclamaron los dos padres como niños procediendo a besarse frente a su hijo

- ahh! No hagan eso en frente de mi! - dijo Endou cerrando sus ojos

- Endou tiene razón querido, tendremos 3 días para hacer lo que queramos! - dijo la madre del portero mirando a su marido pícaramente

- sí, tienes razón querida - dijo el padre sonriendo - no sabes cómo quiero que nos vallamos luego al mar... - dijo el padre de Endou con seriedad, mientras Endou los miraba con extrañeza y procedía a tapar sus oídos para no seguir escuchando la conversación.

- creo que se me quitó el apetito, me iré a clases, adiós! - dijo Endou tomando sus cosas y corriendo del lugar, siendo ignorado por sus padres.

Una vez estuvo fuera de casa, Endou caminó con pesadez rumbo al instituto sintiendo el rugir de su estomago vacio, llegando a la casa de Kazemaru que quedaba a su paso.

- aun es muy temprano - pensó Endou mirando hacia la casa del defensa- estará Kazemaru despierto? - caminó hacia la puerta en donde tocó el timbre con inseguridad

- Endou, hola, pasa por favor - dijo la madre de Kazemaru luego de abrir la puerta, Kazemaru quien se encontraba desayunando, se levantó de golpe al escuchar la palabra "Endou" y asomando su rostro hacia el corredor, divisó la imagen de su amado portero

- Endou! - dijo alegre en defensa - que haces tan temprano? Te paso algo? - preguntó el peliceleste cambiado su expresión a una de preocupación

- no, no me pasa nada, solo salí más temprano que de costumbre - dijo Endou riendo tocando con su mano izquierda su nuca.

- es muy temprano, desayunaste? - preguntó la madre del peliceleste

- eh.. la verdad.. no jijiji- dijo riendo nuevamente el portero

- entonces ven a desayunar conmigo Endou - dijo Kazemaru tomándolo de un brazo llevándolo al comedor, una vez este se acomodó en la mesa, procedió a preguntar - porque saliste tan temprano de casa?

- eh, la verdad es que mis padres estaban un poco extraños, así que salí de casa y no alcance a desayunar- dijo Endou con tranquilidad

- extraños? - preguntó Kazemaru preocupado

- si, dijeron además que se ausentarían por tres días, se van de vacaciones por su aniversario - respondió Endou

- de aniversario? Con que de eso se trataba...- dijo Kazemaru entendiendo la situación - y tú te quedarás solo en casa? - preguntó

- me dijeron que invitara a alguien, quieres ir a quedarte conmigo hoy en la noche? - preguntó sereno el portero mientras Kazemaru se ruborizaba al escuchar aquella petición, se le venían muchos pensamientos a la cabeza con la sola idea de que pasaría una noche a solas con su amado

- claro! Por supuesto que si Endou! - respondió alegre el defensa aun ruborizado - verdad que puedo mamá? - preguntó Kazemaru a su madre que ahora le servía la leche a Endou.

- claro, no hay ningún problema - dijo la madre de Kazemaru con sinceridad

- gracias- dijeron Endou y Kazemaru a la vez riendo de felicidad.

Los dos chicos partieron después de desayunar al instituto y luego de la jornada de clases, practicaron un par de horas perfeccionando la veleta de fuego en la rivera del rio como habían quedado. Luego de la práctica, Endou y Kazemaru volvieron a la casa de este ultimo para recoger sus cosas para la noche y luego partieron rumbo a la casa del portero para pasar la noche, noche que pasarían a solas por primera vez.

- mamá ya estoy en casa! - dijo Endou al llegar a su hogar junto con Kazemaru

- qué bueno que llegaste - dijo la madre del pelicastaño desde la cocina donde ambos chicos caminaron - hola Kazemaru, te quedarás hoy acompañando Endou? - preguntó la madre alegre

- así es, si es que usted me lo permite - dijo Kazemaru agachando la cabeza con respeto

- por supuesto que sí, así me iré más tranquila sabiendo que Endou no se quedará solo, ya que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad- finalizó la madre de Endou pronunciando lo ultimo con un tenue murmullo provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte del peliceleste.

- oye! no digas esas cosas! - reclamó sonrojado el portero a su madre - además, ya no le temo a la oscuridad - dijo Endou cruzándose de brazos

- como tu digas- dijo la madre de Endou - por favor no lo dejes solo quieres? - pronunció al finalizar mirando a Kazemaru quien aun reia.

- Kazemaru no le creas! - dijo Endou mirando a su amado avergonzado

- muy bien! está todo listo para marcharnos! - interrumpió el padre del portero sosteniendo una maleta en cada mano entrando a la cocina - hola Kazemaru, tanto tiempo! - dijo al finalizar sonriendo

- buenas tarde - dijo serio el peliceleste inclinándose para saludar

- bueno, será mejor que cenemos, ya es tarde- dijo la madre y acto seguido comenzó a servir la comida.

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y los chicos ya habían cenado, estaban ahora en pijamas luego de que la madre de Endou insistiera en que no se iría sin dejarlos durmiendo, por lo que tuvieron que acostarse temprano para no retrasar tanto su viaje. Kazemaru estaba acostado en la cama de Endou, mientras este se encontraba acostado en un futon al lado de su cama.

- bueno chicos, que descansen, no se olviden de levantarse temprano para ir a clases mañana- dijo la madre desde la puerta de la habitación- Endou, llámame por cualquier cosa que ocurra, está bien?

- está bien mamá, vallan con cuidado, nosotros estaremos bien aquí así que no te preocupes- dijo Endou a su madre quien les miraba preocupada

- bueno querida, nos vamos! - dijo el padre del portero- adiós chicos, que descansen!- pronunció al finalizar y acto seguido ambos padres partieron del lugar, apagando la luz de la habitación y cerrando la puerta principal al salir. Un silencio invadió la casa una vez escucharon ambos chicos el taxi partir desde afuera, quedando en definitiva, completamente solos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Endou... - dijo Kazemaru desde la cama del susodicho en voz baja

- qué pasa? - respondió el portero con el mismo tono de voz

- de verdad le temes a la oscuridad? - preguntó sonriendo el defensa

- claro que no! No creas esas cosas - respondió exaltado el portero desde el suelo en donde se encontraba acostado

- no te enojes! - dijo el defensa riendo - además... yo si le temo a la oscuridad... - finalizó el peliceleste

-Kazemaru en serio? - preguntó preocupado el portero - entonces... ahora tienes miedo?

- un poco - dijo sonriendo el defensa - podrías venir a acompañarme? - finalizó pícaramente el peliceleste quien había tomado esa escusa para que Endou le acompañara.

- por supuesto- dijo Endou preocupado mientras se levantaba del futon y procedía a acostarse en su cama donde Kazemaru le había hecho un espacio - ahora te sientes mejor? - preguntó el portero aun preocupado.

- sí, aunque si me abrazas sería mucho mejor... - dijo Kazemaru sonriendo y acto seguido Endou le envolvió con sus brazos haciendo que Kazemaru le devolviese el abrazo apretándolo con fuerza

- ahora si? - preguntó Endou a su oído con un tenue murmullo provocando que este se ruborizara.

- si me besaras, dejaría de tener miedo - finalizó Kazemaru mirando con una sonrisa a su portero quien le miraba sonriente una vez ambos pudieron acostumbrase a la oscuridad. Endou tomó el rostro de su amado y posando sus labios en los de él, comenzó a besarlo con ternura. Kazemaru respondía gustoso a la intervención de su amado besándolo ahora con más pasión haciendo que e

Endou comenzara a utilizar su lengua cual introducía en la boca del peliceleste quien respondía jugueteando con ella con su propia lengua. Endou seguía besándolo ahora con pasión mientras Kazemaru se acomodaba poco a poco sobre él acariciando con delicadeza el torso de su portero quien le abrazaba a la espalda tocándola en su totalidad, ahora Kazemaru se encontraba sobre su amado llevando el control de sus besos y desasiendo la unión de sus bocas, comenzó a besar la mejilla de su amado rumbo a su oído derecho en donde comenzó a lamer el lóbulo con delicadeza haciendo que Endou cerrara sus ojos debido al escalofrío que aquello le había causado.

- te amo Endou.. - dijo en un tenue murmullo Kazemaru al oído de su amado quien se erizaba nuevamente al sentir la respiración de su amado tan cerca de si

- yo también te amo - dijo Endou en voz baja con ahora la respiración agitada, no comprendía por qué comenzaba a respirar de esa manera después de que Kazemaru comenzara a succionar su lóbulo haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos y comenzara a sentir los interminables escalofríos que esto le provocaba

- te gusta?- preguntó en un susurro el peliceleste al oído de su amado quien apenas pudo sacar su voz para responder

-s.. si, se siente extraño... - dijo sincero el portero haciendo contacto visual con su defensa - te gustaría sentirlo también? - preguntó el pelicastaño aun respirando agitado

- si...- dijo Kazemaru en un tenue murmullo, se sentía completamente excitado al escuchar la respiración de su amado y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de sí.

Ahora Endou se posicionaba sobre el pelicastaño mientras lo besaba con pasión, donde luego del beso, procedió a lamer el lóbulo de su amado, acariciando su cabello hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso al lugar que con delicadeza comenzó a lamer haciendo que su amado gimiera despacio mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Endou siguió con su labor ahora succionando haciendo que Kazemaru comenzara a gemir de placer en voz baja, Endou dejó su labor para mirar a su amado quien tenía los ojos cerrados captando el momento, quien al notar que el portero se había detenido, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo de frente.

- Kazemaru, estas respirando de la misma forma que la otra vez... - dijo Endou confundido quien también respiraba de una manera agitada.

- tú también lo estás haciendo Endou...- dijo sonriendo el defensa - lo haces porque te está gustando lo que estamos haciendo- dijo Kazemaru mirando a los ojos del pelicastaño acariciando su mejilla.

- nunca antes había sentido esto... - dijo Endou aun preocupado

- no tiene nada de malo Endou..- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo quien cambió de expresión a una de preocupación al ver como su amado se apartaba de encima y se acomodaba a su costado izquierdo con cara de preocupación. Kazemaru sintió como su corazón se apretaba al notar como Endou se apartaba de él, acaso no le había gustado? - Endou, que sucede? No te ha gustado? Si es así, por favor perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer...- dijo Eazemaru mirándolo de frente a la cara con los ojos vidriosos.

- no es eso Kazemaru, si me ha gustado- dijo Endou mirando a los ojos a su amado

- entonces por qué te apartas? - preguntó preocupado el peliceleste

-es que siento mi cuerpo muy extraño, no quiero que me veas así...- dijo ruborizado el portero mirando hacia un lado. Kazemaru se ruborizó ante lo escuchado, acaso se estaba refiriendo a...?

- Endou - dijo serio el peliceleste haciendo que el portero le mirara con vergüenza- quiero preguntarte algo...

-di...dime... - dijo Endou con la respiración agitada

- que es lo que sientes de extraño en tu cuerpo?- preguntó de golpe Kazemaru

- ehh.. yo... ehh.. nose como decirlo... - dijo Endou ruborizado- me da vergüenza... - finalizó cerrando sus ojos

- tu... tu ochinchin verdad? (ochinchin es como le dicen los niños japoneses al miembro masculino)- preguntó de golpe el defensa quien le miraba ruborizado haciendo que Endou abriera sus ojos y apartara la mirada por la vergüenza.

- eh... si... - dijo sincero el pelicastaño sin mirar a su amado

- Endou, eso no tiene nada de malo, eso significa que estas excitado- dijo Kazemaru explicando con naturalidad

- e...excitado? - preguntó confundido el portero mirándolo a los ojos

- así es, significa que te a gustando lo que estábamos haciendo - dijo Kazemaru sonriéndole, aun ruborizado

- si me ha gustado, pero aun así no quiero sentirme así, es extraño... me da vergüenza..- dijo Endou preocupado

- no te preocupes, es normal, además... yo también estoy excitado- dijo Kazemaru con un poco de vergüenza al decir esas palabras

- Kazemaru, en serio?- preguntó sorprendido el pelicastaño - y desde cuándo?

- siempre que estoy contigo me pongo así Endou...- dijo con un poco de vergüenza aquellas palabras

- Kazemaru por que no me lo dijiste? - preguntó exaltado el portero

- porque también me daba vergüenza, además no sabía que te sucedía lo mismo- dijo Kazemaru con serenidad- aunque ahora me alegra saber que no soy el único- finalizó sonriendo

- tienes razón - dijo Endou sonriendo, más tranquilo. Kazemaru le abrazó con ternura al finalizar su conversación, se sentía emocionado al saber que su amado sentía lo mismo, Endou devolvió el abrazo manteniendo el agarre con fuerza mientras Kazemaru comenzaba a acomodar sus piernas entre medio de las de Endou, fue en ese preciso instante cuando ambos sintieron el roce de sus cuerpos en sus ya erectos miembros provocando un escalofrío invadir sus cuerpos.

- Endou...- pronunció de pronto el defensa - tú te has tocado ahí alguna vez?- preguntó el peliceleste con la respiración entrecortada, le excitaba mucho sentir a su amado de esa forma lo que significaba que podía seguir más adelante como había siempre deseado, por lo que no dudó en preguntar su más grande incógnita.

- no...- dijo sincero y confundido el portero

- Endou..- pronunció nervioso Kazemaru - te gustaría que te enseñara?

- no lo sé...- dijo confundido el pelicastaño- tu lo has hecho?

- sí, siempre lo hago - dijo con la respiración agitada el defensa - vamos, te va a gustar... - finalizó Kazemaru queriendo convencer a su amado, lo único que quería hacer era tocarlo, la idea de hacerlo le excitaba un montón

- no lo sé...- volvió a repetir confundido el portero cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte sensación de placer en su entrepierna, Kazemaru había puesto su mano derecha sobre el miembro de su amado comenzando a acariciar por sobre el pijamas la entrepiernas del portero, lo acariciaba temblando al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, excitado al máximo al sentir el erecto miembro de Endou además de la ahora más agitada respiración de este. Kazemaru comenzó a besar ahora a su amado con pasión quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente impidiendo que el beso pudiera concretarse debido a los ya gemidos que Endou propinaba ahora que Kazemaru aprisionaba con más fuerza su entrepiernas.

-te .. te gusta?...-preguntó Kazemaru a su amado con la voz entrecortada del placer por lo que hacía.

-ah..si..se siente extraño...- dijo Endou con la respiración más agitada, gimiendo tenuemente.

- e

-Endou...- dijo Kazemaru besando su mejilla- déjame verlo...déjame que te toque directamente.. - pronunció el defensa en voz baja a su oído, haciendo que el portero se estremeciera, Endou volteó su rostro para ver a su excitado Kazemaru quien le miraba con deseo después de decir semejante petición, Endou bajó su mirada hacia su entrepierna en donde todavía permanecía la mano derecha de su amado y aun dudando de su respuesta, Endou asintió con la cabeza en donde acto seguido, bajó lentamente su pantalón junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente como para dejar al manifiesto su erecto y húmedo miembro. Kazemaru le miró sorprendido, Endou era más grande que él lo que le excitaba aun mas y poniendo su dedo índice sobre la punta de la erección, comenzó a moverlo de manera circular.

- ah.. Kazemaru.. se siente extraño.. se siente..bien..ah..- pronunció entre gemidos el portero quien apretaba sus manos en contra de las sabanas

- y aun se pone mejor..- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo mientras envolvía con la mano completa la punta del miembro de su amado y comenzaba a bajar para iniciar el vaivén que lentamente empezó a realizar, haciendo que Endou comenzara a gemir de placer mientras Kazemaru le besaba el cuello con dedicación. Endou se arqueaba bajo los movimientos que Kazemaru mantenía en su "ochinchin" haciendo que no pudiera controlar sus gemidos que iban en aumento al igual que el frenesí de la mano del peliceleste que le masturbaba con rapidez embetunando por completo el miembro del pelicastaño con su propio liquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir.

- ah.. Kazemaru.. detente.. ah...- pronunció el portero entre gemidos- no tan rápido...

- lo..lo siento Endou- dijo Kazemaru recordando que esta era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas su amado, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado y lentamente, comenzó a mantener un ritmo más pausado en su vaivén - te está gustando?- preguntó Kazemaru mirando a su amado que mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- ahh.. claro que si... lo haces muy bien Kazemaru...- dijo Endou mirando a su amado con una sonrisa - debes de hacerlo siempre para tener toda esta experiencia... - finalizó el portero entre gemidos riendo, haciendo que su amado se ruborizara.

- tú eres el culpable, tú haces que no pueda evitar hacerlo..- dijo Kazemaru excusándose sonriendo, besando con ternura a su amado quien respondía abrazándolo con fuerza, fue en ese momento cuando el peliceleste comenzó a utilizar ambas manos para masturbar de mejor manera a su amado quien apretó los parpados gimiendo de inmediato. La presión que ahora ejercía el defensa en el miembro de su amado le hacía estremecer y no pasó mucho rato cuando Endou terminó de golpe arqueando su espalda debido a la sensación del orgasmo que por primera vez experimentó, manchando las manos del peliceleste quien no esperaba lo sucedido. Endou seguía respirando agitado aun sintiendo el orgasmo en el cuerpo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de sentir, volteándose para abrazar a su amado quien todavía mantenía las manos en su entrepiernas con las manos llenas de su semilla.

- Kazemaru te amo!- exclamó Endou apretando con fuerza a su amado hacia su cuerpo, agradecido por lo que acababa de experimentar.

- yo también Endou..- dijo Kazemaru besando sus labios con ternura - ahora, que hago con esto? - dijo Kazemaru mirando sus manos que aun se mantenían en su lugar.

- oh! Lo siento Kazemaru! - dijo Endou levantándose para ver lo ocurrido y darse cuenta que había manchado a su amado con un liquido nunca antes visto por él- que..qué es eso?- preguntó el portero confundido.

-es tu semen Endou- dijo Kazemaru explicándole a su amado- ha sido bastante- finalizó el peliceleste

-lo siento! - dijo Endou avergonzado

-no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Kazemaru riendo- no tengo otra alternativa más que limpiarte- pronunció el peliceleste y acto seguido comenzó a lamer sus manos tragando el semen de su amado quien le miraba sorprendido.

- Kazemaru!- pronunció el portero abrazando con fuerza a su amado, sentía que lo amaba como nunca y besándolo con pasión, le recostó en la cama quedando aprisionado entre el colchon y su amado portero quien le miraba serio después de concluir su beso- ahora te toca a ti...- pronunció al finalizar haciendo que Kazemaru se ruborizara. Endou comenzó a besar el cuello del peliceleste mientras bajaba su mano derecha con cuidado tocando todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su erecto miembro que Endou aprisionó para sentir su dureza, Kazemaru se dejaba tocar por su amado cerrando sus ojos y captando todas las sensaciones que esto le brindaba, estaba haciendo realidad su fantasía y eso le excitaba tanto que con el solo rose de la mano de su amado en su entrepierna, le hizo gemir de placer instantáneamente. El pelicastaño tomó el pantalón que llevaba su defensa cual quitó completamente junto con su ropa interior dejándolo a Kazemaru desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, haciendo que este se tapara con sus manos ruborizado de vergüenza.

-Kazemaru déjame tocarte...- dijo Endou mirándolo serio a los ojos, provocando que Kazemaru quitara sus manos de su miembro y las ubicara a los lados de su rostro, Endou miró el ochinchin de su amado cual estaba completamente erguido y tomándolo con su mano derecha, comenzó con el vaivén que rato antes Kazemaru le había propinado. Kazemaru se agitaba bajo las caricias de su portero quien se encontraba también disfrutando del panorama al ver a su amado de tal manera, le parecía muy provocadora su manera de gemir, sus movimientos al sentir placer sin mencionar su rostro que poseía una expresión de deseo hicieron que Endou volviera a excitarse sintiendo su miembro erguirse de nuevo.

- ah.. Endou.. sigue así...no te detengas...-decía el peliceleste entre gemidos en el momento en que Endou comenzaba a aumentar el vaivén, cuando de pronto, Kazemaru posó una de sus manos en la mano que mantenía endou en movimiento haciendo que este se detuviera.

-que sucede Kazemaru?- preguntó el portero confundido

-quiero que me toques en otra parte ahora..-pronunció con el defensa ruborizado, tomando la mano de su amado y guiándolo a su entrada- quiero que toques ahí..-dijo sin más reparos el peliceleste que jadeaba de excitación. Endou le miró a los ojos y sin cuestionarse lamió sus dedos para ahora comenzar a tocar en la parte que su amado le había indicado-me..mételos...-dijo el defensa y acto seguido el portero comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos haciendo que su amado se estremeciera y gimiera por la intromisión.

-está bien así?-preguntó el portero quien obedecía a las peticiones que su amado le daba

-sí, ahora muévelos de adentro hacia afuera...-dijo el peliceleste quien gimió al sentir que su amado hacia lo que le había indicado -ahhh.. si, sigue así Endou...-decía Kazemaru al sentir que su amado le estaba tocando, le excitaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo. Endou hacia su labor concentrado, mirando hipnotizado el cuerpo de su Kazemaru que se arqueaba al sentir el placer que él le daba, sentía su erecto miembro debajo de su ropa interior humedecerse nuevamente al contemplar el panorama y apegándolo al cuerpo de su amado, comenzó a gemir de excitación.

-Kazemaru, quiero que me toques también- pronunció Endou acercándose a sus labios que besó con pasión. Kazemaru apretó con delicadeza el miembro de su amado haciendo que este gimiera, al igual que hacia él mientras su amado seguía introduciendo un dedo en su virgen entrada.

-ahh..Endou,...mete otro dedo por favor...-dijo Kazemaru entre los besos que le propinaba a su portero quien obedeció de inmediato haciendo que ahora, el peliceleste gimiera de dolor por la nueva intromisión.

-e..estas bien?..-preguntó el pelicastaño preocupado deteniendo su vaivén

-si, por favor no te detengas!-dijo Kazemaru presionando con más fuerza el miembro de su amado que se encontraba debajo de su ropa interior haciendo que este comenzara a gemir más fuerte. Se quedaron así un par de minutos besándose y tocándose mutuamente hasta que el defensa articuló

- ahh...Endou.. te gustaría... hacerlo conmigo?- dijo el peliceleste mirando a su amado con los ojos acuosos de emoción tocando su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

-Kazemaru...-pronunció sorprendido el portero-yo...yo no sé hacerlo...-respondió triste el pelicastaño apartando su mirada de la del defensa

-no te preocupes, yo te enseño...-dijo Kazemaru sonriendo pícaramente

-bue..bueno...-dijo Endou cegado por la pasión. Kazemaru puso sus manos en el pecho de su amado guiándolo a que se recostara en la cama quien quitó los dedos de la entrada de su Kazemaru para ahora mirarlo quieto y ruborizado, con curiosidad en lo que su amado haría. Kazemaru se levantó y bajó el pantalón de Endou viendo nuevamente su erección cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza, Endou gimió fuertemente al sentir la cálida lengua de su amado que le hacía estremecer mientras el peliceleste seguía en su labor llenando el miembro con su saliva, una vez estuvo completamente mojado, Kazemaru se ubicó sobre su amado y mirándolo a los ojos con pasión, comenzó a sentarse sobre el miembro de él, que entraba con dificultad debido a su longitud, Kazemaru aguantaba el dolor apretando sus parpados al igual que Endou quien apretaba sus manos en contra de las sabanas para aguantar el inmenso placer que le envolvía, la entrada de su Kazemaru era extremadamente estrecha, además de caliente y suave lo que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que le invadía desde la espalda al resto de su cuerpo. Kazemaru soportaba el dolor aguantando la respiración para no gemir, llegando hasta el final una vez el miembro de su amado entró por completo en su cavidad, el peliceleste apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su amado quien le miraba sorprendido y ruborizado sintiendo el palpitar de la entrada de su amado aprisionando su erección. Endou se levantó de pronto para quedar en frente de su Kazemaru que permanecía sentado sobre si, para besarlo con pasión abrazándolo a su cintura y guiándolo a recostarse sobre él. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente abrazados hasta que de pronto kazemaru comenzó a moverse haciendo que Endou comenzara a respirar agitado y a gemir al igual que su amado.

-ahh...Endou lo estamos...haciendo-dijo entre gemidos el defensa quien apretaba sus ojos para aguantar el dolor que esto le causaba, a pesar de que le dolía, quería hacer que su amado lo disfrutase, consiguiendo su objetivo ya que el portero gemía de placer guiando a su peliceleste moverse sobre su erección con las manos que mantenía en su cadera.

-ahh...Kazemaru...esto se siente muy bien...-respondió el portero quien respiraba agitado y miraba a su amado con deseo

-ahhh...qué bueno que lo estés disfrutando Endou... -dijo sonriendo el defensa aumentando el vaivén que controlaba haciendo que poco a poco fuera acostumbrándose a la intromisión comenzando a sentir placer, Endou gemía cada vez mas fuerte al sentir el movimiento más rápido mientras Kazemaru comenzaba a tocar su propio miembro dándose placer.- Endou... te siento muy adentro...ahhh...- pronunció Kazemaru quien se movía con decisión.

- ah...y tu eres muy... apretado...- respondió el pelicastaño sonriéndole aun con la mirada candente.

-Endou ... Cambiemos de posición...-dijo el defensa en voz baja en el momento en que se acercó a su boca para besarlo, Endou le miró con decisión y tomándolo con fuerza, invirtió la posición quedando él sobre Kazemaru sin deshacer la penetración, ahora Endou llevaría el control y ubicando una mano sobre el costado del defensa y otra al lado de su rostro, comenzó a penetrarlo con decisión mientras Kazemaru le abrazaba al cuello dejándose llevar por las embestidas de su portero gimiendo de placer y recordando su fantasía que ahora se hacía realidad. Endou ubicó su rostro en el cuello de su amado cual comenzó a besar mientras Kazemaru se levantaba su polera del pijama para enseñarle a Endou sus ya erectos pezones que Endou comenzó a lamer instintivamente. El vaivén se había acelerado y en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de los chicos que con placer emitían, cegados por la lujuria e iluminados completamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y que les permitía verse mutuamente en aquel importante momento. Ahora Kazemaru cerraba sus ojos sintiendo que pronto terminaría.

-ahhh...ahhh... Endou...me falta muy poco...- dijo Kazemaru abrazando con fuerza a su amado

-a mi también...ah...- respondió el portero que llevaba el control de las embestidas

- Endou... terminemos juntos...-dijo entre jadeos el peliceleste -ahhh. Ahora! Ahhhhhhhhh!- finalizó el defensa arqueando su espalda y sintiendo un orgasmo nunca antes experimentado, mientras derramaba su semilla sobre su pecho y apretaba a Endou con todas sus fuerzas. El portero ahogó su ultimo gemido en la almohada que Kazemaru tenía a su espalda y que sobresalía a un costado apoyando su rostro en el, mientras derramaba su semen al interior de su amado en el momento en que sintió como la entrada de este comenzaba a apretarse cuando el peliceleste había comenzado a terminar, el orgasmo que experimentó fue mucho más intenso que cuando Kazemaru le masturbó y abrazando con fuerza a su amado, pudo sentir como el intenso cosquilleo comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Una vez finalizaron lo que fue su primera vez, ambos chicos se besaron con ternura sin deshacer el abrazo que compartían.

-Endou... te amo...-dijo Kazemaru mirando a su amado con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción- esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...

-yo también te amo Kazemaru, no sabes cuánto- pronunció el defensa con una mirada sincera- gracias por enseñarme estas cosas- finalizó riendo

-jajaja de nada- respondió Kazemaru riendo y sintiendo como dos lagrimas se le escapan de sus ojos por la felicidad y que Endou secó de inmediato

-Kazemaru, quiero que nunca te vallas de mi lado...-dijo con seriedad el portero

-jamás me iré de tu lado Endou- dijo Kazemaru de golpe- yo no puedo vivir sin ti, me acostumbré a estar a tu lado- finalizó sonriendo

-me alegra escuchar eso...-dijo Endou mirándolo con ternura- gracias por ser mi novio-finalizó el portero haciendo que Kazemaru se ruborizara.

-ven aquí-dijo Kazemaru tomando a Endou por detrás de su nuca para besarlo con ternura mientras Endou le acariciaba su cabello con dedicación.

Luego de su beso, Endou salió del interior de su amado quien se acomodó bajo su brazo derecho y abrazándolo a su torso, comenzó a conversarle con alegría, hasta cuando se dio cuenta que este se había quedado profundamente dormido, exhausto por lo antes ocurrido, y tapándolo hasta el cuello, besó su frente con ternura, mirándolo con alegría. Se acomodó nuevamente bajo el brazo que Endou mantenía estirado y observando su muñeca izquierda, sonrió al ver la tirita roja que su amado le había regalado.


	6. Decepcion

Era temprano por la mañana, hoy sería el segundo día en donde Endou se encontraría solo en su casa, bueno, en realidad acompañado con su novio que ahora descansaba plácidamente a su lado. La noche anterior había sido muy ajetreada y es que los dos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de "ejercicio" por lo que les costó trabajo despertarse para ir a clases. El portero quien despertó primero por milagro, abrió sus ojos con cansancio, mirando hacia su lado donde estaba su amado quien le daba la espalda, durmiendo profundamente, el pelicastaño le abrazó feliz, recordando lo que había sucedido horas atrás y besando su cuello, hizo que el defensa despertara. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta lentamente y abrazando a su Endou, besó su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos para dormir un poco más.

-Kazemaru, despierta, tenemos que ir a clases- dijo Endou en voz baja al oído de su amado

-mmm... no quiero ir...-respondió el defensa sonriendo, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del portero

-se supone que tu eres el responsable, vamos, sino te haré caso y me quedaré aquí- pronunció el pelicastaño riendo

-esta bien...vamos -dijo Kazemaru levantando su cabeza para mirar a su amado- pero antes dame un beso...- finalizó sonriendo. Endou le miró con ternura y tomando su rostro, le besó la frente y luego sus labios con dedicación, manteniendo su abrazo que demostraba el amor que se tenían.

-Kazemaru.. quédate esta noche conmigo otra vez-dijo el portero mirando a su amado quien sonreía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-claro, estaba esperando que me lo pidieras!- respondió el defensa abrazando con más fuerza a su amado- eso significa que quieres repetir lo de anoche verdad? - finalizó pícaramente el peliceleste haciendo que su compañero se ruborizara.

-no digas esas cosas, haces que me avergüence... - respondió ruborizado el portero.

-no deberías avergonzarte Endou, de hecho lo haces muy bien, yo me sentiría orgulloso...-dijo alagando el defensa procediendo a besar los labios de su amado quien sonreía aun ruborizado por lo escuchado. Una vez terminaron el beso, Kazemaru procedió a levantarse sentándose en el borde de la cama, en donde Endou le abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.

-Kazemaru te amo..-dijo sincero el portero, apretando con más fuerza a su amado, queriendo demostrarle todo el afecto que le tenía, sentía que lo amaba en demasía y le desesperaba el no poder demostrárselo con mayor claridad, un simple abrazo no reflejaría todos los sentimientos del pelicastaño, pero por lo menos, algo le ayudaría.

-yo también Endou- respondió el defensa emocionado-te amo con todo mi ser- finalizó el peliceleste tocando los brazos del portero que le envolvían el tronco y que ahora le apretaban con más fuerza como respuesta ante lo escuchado- vamos a ducharnos juntos quieres?- terminó de articular Kazemaru y acto seguido Endou deshizo el abrazo en donde procedió a levantarse y luego de estirar su mano para tomar la de Kazemaru, le guió a la ducha.

Una vez estuvieron en el baño, Kazemaru procedió a desnudar a su amado, quien permanecía quieto mirando la delicada y blanca piel del defensa quien ya se había despojado de todas sus prendas. Ahora el peliceleste miraba hipnotizado contemplando el cuerpo de su amado con deseo ya que era esta la primera vez que veía aquella anatomía en primer plano. Se sentía realmente emocionado por ver la figura que tanto imaginaba y que solo había alcanzado a tantear cuando le abrazaba, la verdad es que había podido apreciar aquel firme torso en los camerinos con disimulo pero nada se comparaba con tenerlo de frente y ver como se le acercaba despacio para ahora envolverlo en un abrazo tierno que su dueño le propinaba.

-Kazemaru vamos a ducharnos, sino se nos hará muy tarde- dijo el portero mientras abrazaba a su amado, nervioso al verlo desnudo y sentir que él estaba de la misma manera.

-eh.. tienes razón, vamos- respondió el defensa volviendo a la realidad y acto seguido, tomó la mano de su amado para luego guiarlo hacia la ducha.

El agua tibia era bastante reparadora, les había devuelto las energías que durante la noche habían gastado, es más, ahora se sentían mucho más animados y claro, después de que ambos chicos comenzaran a enjabonarse mutuamente era inevitable que no comenzaran a animarse. El peliceleste quien era el más concentrado en su labor, comenzó a enjabonar a su amado desde el pecho bajando lentamente por su abdomen para llegar de pronto al lugar donde tocó con dedicación la noche anterior, donde ahora se encontraba erecto al igual que su propio miembro, ambos se sentían excitados al ver sus cuerpos y sentir las caricias que se estaban dando mutuamente, haciendo que no pudieran evitar sus erecciones.

Endou cerró los ojos al sentir como el defensa comenzaba a tocarlo lentamente, haciendo que el portero le abrazara y comenzara a besarlo.

-ka..kazemaru... si comienzas a hacerlo tardaremos demasiado...-pronunció Endou quien comenzaba a respirar agitado al sentir como las manos del peliceleste comenzaban a tocarlo con más destreza.

-Endou...solo déjame tocarte...- respondió el defensa ruborizado, entre los besos que le propinaba luego de excitarse aun más por lo que estaba haciendo, fue en ese preciso instante cuando el portero comenzó a tocarlo también, imitando los movimientos que su amado mantenía en su miembro y que había aprendido a hacer la noche recién pasada, provocando una rápida respuesta por parte del susodicho quien comenzó a gemir de inmediato.

-ahh!...Kazemaru... me gusta como lo haces...-decía el pelicastaño mientras masturbaba a su amado y era tocado por él, ambos se besaban con pasión mientras aumentaban el vaivén de sus manos y juntaban sus miembros para sentirse mutuamente.

- Endou... tu también... lo haces muy bien...-respondía el peliceleste mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su amado, dejándose llevar por las caricias y respirando agitadamente.

El portero, quien se dejaba acariciar gustoso, comenzaba ahora a tocar los pezones de su amado haciendo que este gimiera más fuerte sometido en el placer- ahh! Endou... sigue así...-pronunciaba el defensa mientras se erizaba al sentir las manos de su amado.

Pasaron unos minutos tocándose mutuamente, con sus miembros manteniendo contacto entre si, hasta que de pronto, ahogando sus gemidos en un beso, terminaron al mismo tiempo, derramando sus semillas sobre el abdomen de cada uno.

-ahh!...Kazemaru... dijo el portero una vez terminó por tercera vez en su vida, abrazando con fuerza a su amado quien se dejó abrazar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- ah!...me gustó mucho...-

-ahh!..E...Endou... me alegro que te haya gustado...- respondió el defensa- a mí también me ha gustado..en realidad, me gustas tú Endou...- finalizó el peliceleste ruborizado y sonriendo.

-tú también me gustas Kazemaru, no me canso de decírtelo...-respondió el portero sonriendo tambien-ahora apresurémonos que llegaremos tarde a clases!- finalizó preocupado el pelicastaño procediendo a enjabonar a su compañero con rapidez mientras este solo se limitaba a sonreír, le causaba mucha gracia el cambio repentino de ánimos que su amado experimentaba de vez en cuando.

Caminando hacia el instituto, los dos chicos conversaban alegres sobre una que otra cosa, riendo con ganas y mirándose con ternura de vez en cuando, caminando apegados el uno al otro, como necesitando el contacto corporal, queriendo con ganas abrazarse y besarse pero solo limitándose el mirarse mutuamente, leyendo aquellos pensamientos que corrían por sus cabezas y que compartían solo ellos dos, pero que sin embargo debían callar, todo esto debía de ser un secreto por razones obvias. De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon aproximarse provocando que ambos jóvenes se voltearan para ver a Goenji quien se aproximaba a saludar.

- Buenos días Endou, Kazemaru..- pronunció el pelicrema sonriendo, se le veía de muy buen animo

-Buenos días Goenji! - respondió el portero estirando su brazo para saludar a su compañero quien recibió el saludo estrechando su mano.

-Hola Goenji...-dijo el peliceleste estirando su brazo también, la cual fue recibida con gusto - como estas?

-muy bien Kazemaru y tú?- preguntó el goleador haciendo contacto visual con el defensa quien aun mantenía el agarre de sus manos. Los ojos del pelicrema mostraban una seguridad inmensa, haciendo que el peliceleste le mirara de reojo como queriendo averiguar el porqué de aquella mirada, para Kazemaru, Goenji le parecía una persona poco fiable, y es que después del incidente en el que este había tratado de engatusar a su Endou, no podía mirarlo como una persona común y corriente, menos aun en el que el peliceleste todavía no podía resolver el porqué de aquella actitud por parte de su compañero. Eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-muy bien, gracias...-respondió el defensa manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos del goleador, cuales se apartaron de su mirada para buscar los ojos del portero.

-hoy debemos de entrenar mucho, queda muy poco para que comience el torneo- dijo Goenji mirando a Endou con su típica actitud despreocupada, ubicando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-me alegra mucho que digas eso Goenji, la participación de ustedes dos es crucial para obtener la victoria- dijo el portero emocionado, mirando a su Kazemaru y a Goenji quienes le escuchaban atentos.

-así es Endou, me esforzaré al máximo para poder dominar a la perfección la veleta de fuego- dijo serio el peliceleste mirando hacia su amado, provocando que este le sonriera.

-también cuenta conmigo Endou, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que quieras- respondió sonriendo de lado el pelicrema mirando fijo al portero e ignorando la mirada de extrañeza que el defensa acababa de propinar una vez pronunció el goleador aquellas palabras. A que se refería con el "para lo que quieras"?-bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, queda muy poco para que sean las 8:30...-finalizó el pelicrema haciendo que Endou se preocupara.

-ah! Tienes razón!..Vamos!-respondió el portero y acto seguido, los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el instituto.

El curso del día avanzo con total normalidad, Endou y Kazemaru se mantuvieron unidos durante todo el día conversando y riendo como si no se hubieran visto en años, preocupándose solo de sus conversaciones e ignorando al resto de sus compañeros quienes se acercaban a hablar durante los recreos y que se marchaban al instante al darse cuenta que aquella parejita solo se preocupaba de sus temas de conversación, estaban demasiados felices los dos que sentían que solo ellos existían en el mundo, provocando incluso que se desconcentraran en clases incitando que más de una vez, sus profesores le llamaran la atención por no tomar atención.

-Endou! Kazemaru! La próxima vez que los escuche conversar en clases, los enviaré fuera de la sala! - pronunció enfadado el profesor mientras los demás compañeros les miraban riendo en voz baja

-disculpe profesor, no volverá a ocurrir!- pronunció el portero nervioso agachando la cabeza

-discúlpenos por favor- finalizó el defensa quien también se encontraba avergonzado, mientras unos puestos más atrás, les miraba el pelicrema que observaba de hace rato la situación sintiendo envidia por las risas que ambos chicos mantenían y odiando cada vez mas aquella complicidad que mantenían, a Goenji esto le provocaba demasiada rabia ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Endou le mirara de la misma forma en que miraba a Kazemaru, pero pronto eso ocurriría, pensó a sus adentros y sonriendo, apartó su mirada llenándose de optimismo.

Una vez terminó la jornada escolar, Endou y Kazemaru partieron juntos hacia la cancha del instituto para comenzar el entrenamiento, donde varios muchachos ya se encontraban practicando, dentro de ellos, se encontraba Goenji chuteando el balón con destreza.

-Kazemaru, practiquemos la veleta de fuego!- dijo Endou mirando a su amado sonriendo

- esta bien- respondió el defensa y acto seguido corrió a la cancha el peliceleste para comenzar con el entrenamiento, arrebatándole el balón a Someoka para darle luego darle un pase a Goenji y así ejecutar la veleta de fuego que ambos jóvenes realizaron a la perfección y que Endou detuvo con su mano fantasma.

-así se hace! -dijo Someoka animando a sus dos compañeros quienes miraban feliz el resultado obtenido

-han mejorado bastante, deben seguir con la misma energía!- dijo Handa acercándose como los demás compañeros del equipo

-así es, vamos, sigamos entrenando!-finalizó Endou alegre, haciendo que comenzaran todos a chutear el balón de inmediato. Pasó de pronto una hora de entrenamiento, las chicas que habían llegado al rato después del comienzo del entrenamiento y que ahora se encontraban animando a sus compañeros sentadas en la banca, le hicieron un gesto a Endou para que permitiera dar un descanso y así poder hidratarse.

-chicos, tomemos un descanso!- pronunció alzando la voz el capitán del equipo haciendo que todos se acercaran a tomar agua. Kazemaru quien se encontraba cerca de Goenji, comenzó a caminar a su lado en silencio hasta que por fin articuló.

-Goenji... me alegro que estemos trabajando bien en equipo...-dijo Kazemaru sincero, a pesar de que no le simpatizaba al cien por ciento el goleador de Raimon, se alegraba que por lo menos pudiera hacer una buena jugada en equipo, eso era lo importante, sacar nuevas técnicas, independiente de los problemas que pudieran tener fuera de la cancha.

-eh...si Kazemaru, yo también me alegro...- pronunció sorprendido el pelicrema quien no se esperaba tal gesto de amabilidad por parte del defensa, a quien había nominado como su rival. Apartó entonces su mirada rápidamente y caminando decidido a tomar una botella de agua, se alejó del peliceleste quien le miró extrañado por aquella actitud, fue en ese preciso instante cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura familiar que se acercaba, sonriendo, hacia donde se encontraban todos los del equipo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de Miyasaka, uno de sus mejores amigos al cual había conocido gracias al club de atletismo, club al cual pertenecía con anterioridad.

-Miyasaka! Que haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa el peliceleste acercándose a él lejos de la multitud, se alegraba de verlo ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-vine a verte Kazemaru, ya que tú no te dignas a ir a vernos a nosotros...- respondió bromeando el rubio haciendo que Kazemaru riera - como has estado?

-muy bien, gracias y tu?- preguntó el defensa emocionado.

- la verdad es que no muy bien, por eso vine a verte, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante- articuló el atleta con voz seria, haciendo que Kazemaru tomara esa misma postura.

-por favor dime que sucede!- respondió asustado el peliceleste

- podríamos hablar en privado? Aquí hay mucha gente...-dijo Miyasaka mirando la multitud que componía el equipo de Raimon, lo cual Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a hablarle a Endou quien estaba mirando desde lejos la escena desde hace rato.

-Endou, iré a conversar con Miyasaka que tiene algo urgente que decirme, vuelvo en un rato- dijo Kazemaru mirando a su amado quien no apartaba la mirada del atleta quien esperaba a lo lejos.

-está bien, ve pero no vuelvas tan tarde, tenemos que seguir entrenando- dijo Endou mirando al defensa sonriéndole, haciendo que Kazemaru le respondiera con una sonrisa también.

-no tardaré!- dijo Kazemaru alejándose del lugar caminando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Caminaron los dos chicos hacia la pista de atletismo como hacían hace un tiempo, cuando Kazemaru aun pertenecía al equipo de atletas y en donde él era el numero uno dentro de todos los corredores. la cancha se encontraba vacía debido a que el entrenamiento ya había finalizado, le era melancolico ver aquella escena para el peliceleste donde muchas veces se quedó mas tiempo, a solas, corriendo para batir su propio record.

-Kazemaru, no se si recuerdas que pronto se realizaran las olimpiadas de atletismo como todos los años...-pronunció Miyasaka serio mirando a su amigo quien le miraba sorprendido, realmente se había olvidado de aquella competencia que le era muy importante cuando estaba en aquel club.

-oh tienes razón, como he estado más preocupado por el torneo futbol frontera se me había olvidado por completo las olimpiadas, como está el equipo para la competencia?-preguntó Kazemaru preocupado, realmente le interesaba saber cómo competirían sus amigos.

-la verdad es que estamos seguros que no ganaremos, no con el nivel que tenemos- dijo triste el rubio- sin ti en el equipo, no podemos contar con mucha ayuda- finalizó Miyasaka mirando a los ojos a Kazemaru con una mirada preocupante.

- no digas eso Miyasaka, tu eres uno de los corredores más veloces del equipo! De seguro con tu participación ganan!- dijo Kazemaru tratando de animar a su compañero quien se notaba desanimado.

-no digas mentiras! Sabes muy bien que el único más veloz eres tú, por más que me esfuerce jamás podré llegar a tu nivel!, es por eso que quiero que vuelvas al equipo Kazemaru, que compitas y ganes como todos los años en los que has participado!- dijo exaltado el rubio haciendo que Kazemaru le mirara sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella petición.

-pero Miyasaka, ahora me estoy preparando para el torneo, no puedo dejar a los chicos de lado- se excusó el defensa tratando de convencer a su amigo

-no quieres dejar de lado a los del equipo de futbol pero si puedes dejar de lado a nosotros los del equipo de atletismo verdad? como puedes ser tan frio con nosotros, que hemos estado a tu lado desde hace años! - dijo enojado Miyasaka quien tenía los ojos vidriosos de impotencia.

-Miyasaka!, no es así, yo no los he dejado de lado, para mí el atletismo es lo más importante! Solo que ahora necesito participar en el torneo de futbol, es lo que realmente quiero, además me prometí a mi mismo que ganaría la final, por ahora no puedo volver al equipo Miyasaka, lo siento- dijo Kazemaru tratando de hacer entender a su compañero. Quien se mantuvo callado mirando hacia el suelo- lo siento, no puedo volver...-reiteró el defensa en voz baja.

- Kazemaru... - pronunció con impotencia el rubio quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba sus manos con fuerza -no me dejes solo en esto, antes nos preparábamos tanto para la competencia, tengo miedo de participar solo, siento que no he avanzado, simplemente sin ti no puedo...- pronunció con la voz quebradiza el atleta quien ahora se llevaba el antebrazo hacia su cara para limpiar rápidamente las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotarle inconscientemente, haciendo que Kazemaru sintiera como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

-Miyasaka por favor no te desesperes... sabes que no me gusta verte así...- dijo preocupado el peliceleste quien ahora apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero para mirarlo a la cara- dime, cuando son las olimpiadas? - finalizó preguntando.

-dentro de un mes más...- respondió el rubio mirando al defensa con los ojos vidriosos

-un mes más... - pensó Kazemaru haciendo uno que otro calculo mental, acordándose de las fechas de los partidos, haciendo que el rubio le mirara esperando alguna respuesta - mmm... creo que podré competir Miyasaka- respondió el peliceleste sonriendo.

-Kazemaru! Eso quiere decir que competiras conmigo?- pronunció sorprendido el atleta abriendo sus ojos de par en par - volveras al equipo?

- aun no se si podré con los dos club pero haré el intento, trataré de entrenar las dos cosas, por lo menos para poder ayudarte y competir contigo en las olimpiadas, que te parece? - dijo el defensa tratando de animar a su compañero quien sonrió al instante y se abalanzo a su cuerpo del peliceleste abrazándolo fuertemente.

-gracias Kazemaru, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!- pronunció el atleta apretando con más fuerza al defensa quien permanecía perplejo pero sonriendo al ver como su amigo se alegraba.

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y el entrenamiento tenía que comenzar, Endou decidió partir a buscar a su Kazemaru para que pudieran entrenar la veleta de fuego, junto a Goenji quien le siguió en la búsqueda diciéndole que de seguro le encontrarían en la pista de atletismo en donde habían dirigido el peliceleste y el rubio sus pasos.

- que bueno que te haya podido ayudar Miyasaka, ahora debo regresar al entrenamiento, desde mañana vendré a entrenar contigo como a esta hora si?... -dijo Kazemaru tratando de separarse cortésmente de su amigo quien al parecer le ignoraba y que ahora le apretaba con más fuerza apoyando su rostro en su pecho- Miyasaka...debo regresar...-pronunció otra vez el peliceleste mirando la cabeza de su amigo que se fundía en su pecho cuando de pronto, este levantó la mirada y sin remordimiento, le besó decididamente en sus labios dejando a Kazemaru perplejo al igual que Endou quien miraba la escena desde lejos desde el momento en que estos se encontraban abrazados, sorprendido como nunca y sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba con fuerza.

-Endou, creo que estamos interrumpiendo...- dijo Goenji mirando la escena con una leve sonrisa, siendo ignorado por el portero quien apretaba sus manos de impotencia sin apartar la mirada de su Kazemaru quien ahora se encontraba besando a otro-Endou... te estoy hablando...- dijo Goenji tomándole un hombro al pelicastaño, quien giró su cabeza con dificultad para mirarlo y agachar rápidamente su mirada para ocultar sus ahora vidriosos ojos, quien sin dar ninguna explicación, echó a correr alejándose del lugar dejando a un Goenji sonriente atrás, quien se apartó de la pista de atletismo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Miyasaka! Que haces?- dijo Kazemaru apartándose de golpe de los labios del rubio, empujándolo hacia un lado, sorprendido y enojado.

-Kazemaru... yo...perdón... no pude evitarlo...-dijo con tristeza el atleta agachando la mirada al darse cuenta que su beso no había sido correspondido, mientras el defensa le miraba sorprendido y se marchaba corriendo del lugar, dejando a Miyasaka solo en la pista.

Kazemaru corrió confundido pensando en lo que le acababa de suceder hacia la cancha de futbol, donde se encontraban todos entrenando, menos Endou y Goenji.

-Matsuno, donde está Endou?- preguntó Kazemaru al primer jugador que vió, en el rostro aun poseía la mirada de extrañeza.

-mmm se fue, Goenji dijo que tenían que hacer algo importante y nos dejó entrenando- respondió el chico del gorro con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Endou se fue con Goenji?- preguntó aun mas extrañado el defensa tratando de entender la situación.

-si, se acaban de ir- finalizó Matsuno quien luego procedió a correr detrás del balón dejando solo a Kazemaru quien definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Decidió entonces salir a buscarlo para saber lo que había ocurrido, Endou jamás le hubiera dejado plantado de esa manera y corriendo salió del instituto.

Endou se encontraba ahora sentado solo en lo alto de la torre de Inazuma abrazando sus piernas recordando lo que hace un rato sus ojos pudieron ver, no podía creer que su amado Kazemaru se encontrara abrazando a otro, no, ni siquiera abrazándolo solamente, sino que besándolo!, besando a otro como le besaba a él, definitivamente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver sin embargo había sucedido, y eso le afectaba demasiado. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando sintió unos pasos aproximarse para luego ver a Goenji quien había subido la torre para encontrarse con él.

-Goenji... que haces aca?- preguntó sorprendido el portero quien secó con el antebrazo cualquier rastro de lagrimas que podría tener en sus ojos.

-me preocupé por ti Endou, saliste corriendo de la nada, pensé que algo te había ocurrido y vine a verte aquí porque sabía que te encontraría en este lugar, siempre vienes acá cuando tienes problemas verdad?- dijo el delantero estirando su brazo para levantar a Endou quien confundido, tomó su mano y se levantó con la ayuda de Goenji.

-así es, cuando tengo algún problema, vengo aquí a despejarme...-respondió el portero con tristeza afirmándose en la baranda de la torre.

-entonces, me puedes decir que problema tienes?, es bueno confiar en algún amigo- pronunció Goenji sonriendo, haciendo que Endou le mirara a los ojos, sorprendido.

-Goenji, nose si lo entenderías...-dijo Endou mirando el horizonte con un tono triste en la voz, mientras el pelicrema se le acercaba para quedar a su lado.

-vamos Endou, confía en mí, quiero ayudarte porque me preocupo por ti...- dijo Goenji tratando de convencer a su compañero para que hablara.

- esta bien, te contaré, pero prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie Goenji, prométemelo!- dijo Endou mirando serio al delantero quien asintió con la cabeza.

- te lo prometo Endou!- dijo serio el goleador entusiasmado por escuchar lo que su portero le iba a contar, por fin podría resolver muchas dudas respecto a la relación de Endou y Kazemaru.

-bueno...veras...yo me fui corriendo porque...-dijo Endou con dificultad, tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido- porque... me sorprendió ver a Kazemaru besando a otro...-finalizó sus palabras el portero con la voz quebradiza, mientras Goenji le miraba serio.

-Endou...se que no es correcto que dos hombres se besen pero uno no puede hacer nada frente a este tipo de situaciones- dijo Goenji con naturalidad- además... todos saben que Kazemaru y Miyasaka tienen una especie de relación.-finalizó mintiendo el pelicrema haciendo que el portero abriera sus ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-que estás diciendo Goenji? acaso es verdad?-preguntó exaltado el pelicastaño mirando fijo los ojos del delantero quien se afirmó en la baranda para mirar ahora el horizonte.

- bueno, no puedo afirmar con certeza aquello, pero es un rumor que escuché, tu sabes que yo llegué hace poco al instituto por lo que no puedo decirte que los he visto siempre juntos en situaciones sospechosas, pero por lo menos, los chicos del equipo piensan eso...-dijo Goenji sin inmutarse por las palabras que acababa de decir y que hacían que el corazón del pelicastaño se apretara aun más.

- no puedo creerlo...-dijo el portero agachando su mirada, con un nudo en la garganta

-que pasa Endou...por que te preocupas tanto?- preguntó sínicamente Goenji sonsacándole información.

- es que yo... yo tenía una relación con Kazemaru...-dijo al fin el portero, haciendo que Goenji apretaras sus manos una vez escuchó aquellas palabras, le estaban confirmando sus más grandes sospechas y eso le afectaba.

-Endou... no puedo creerlo!- dijo Goenji fingiendo- y desde cuando?- preguntó nuevamente el goleador para resolver todas sus dudas

-hace como un mes aproximadamente- dijo el capitán con sinceridad- Goenji, yo realmente lo amo, lo quiero demasiado y me duele mucho lo que está pasando, yo pensé que nuestro cariño era reciproco...- dijo desahogándose el portero causando un dolor en el pecho del pelicrema quien fingía escuchar atento pero al que le dolían aquellas palabras que confirmaban el amor de su portero.

-Endou...no se que decirte...- dijo Goenji tratando de lucir sereno- quisiera decirte que Kazemaru también siente lo mismo por ti, pero yo también vi el beso que le estaba dando a Miyasaka...

-lo se...-interrumpió con la voz quebradiza el portero- yo los vi besándose, eso demuestra que Kazemaru solo estaba jugando conmigo... incluso después de...- pronunció el pelicastaño reprimiendo aquellas últimas palabras, haciendo que Goenji le mirara esperando seguir escuchando la confesión.

-después de que Endou...- dijo interrogando Goenji con voz firme, haciendo que Endou cerrara sus ojos y articulara con dificultad.

-después de que yo... yo y Kazemaru... lo hiciéramos...- dijo por fin el portero dejando escapar dos lagrimas que Goenji pudo ver sorprendido por lo escuchado, no podía creer lo que acababa de enterarse, jamás se le había pasado por su cabeza que su amado y Kazemaru pudieran haber llegado tan lejos, definitivamente no lo podía creer, sentía como su pecho se apretaba y su corazón latía a mil por hora sintiendo una impotencia nunca antes experimentada por él.

-E...Endou...- dijo Goenji tratando de sacar sus palabras, esto lo había dejado sin alientos- y cuando pasó eso?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-anoche... -dijo secando sus lagrimas el pelicastaño afirmándose en contra de la baranda, tratando de contenerse firme.

-Endou...quizás Kazemaru solo buscaba eso... y cuando lo consiguió se fue con otro...-dijo Goenji tratando de manipular la situación a su favor, mientras Endou le miraba sorprendido encontrándole sentido a las palabras del delantero.

-Goenji, de verdad crees que Kazemaru sería capaz de hacer algo así?- preguntó el inocente de Endou buscando algún consejo

-en realidad no lo sé, pero creo que es la razón más acertada...-dijo Goenji mirando a los ojos a su amado los cuales comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-no puedo creerlo...-finalizó el portero llevándose el antebrazo hacia los ojos para secar las lagrimas que comenzarían a brotarles mientras Goenji se le acercaba nervioso envolviendo a su amado con los brazos propinándole ahora un abrazo que Endou supo responder. Goenji podía sentir ahora el aroma de Endou, su calor y su respiración como tanto había deseado, se sentía realmente feliz y no le importaba el dolor que su amado estaba sintiendo ahora ni el disgusto por saber lo que Endou y Kazemaru habían hecho, el fin justifica los medios, se dijo a sus adentros.

Metros más abajo, se encontraba ahora Kazemaru mirando atónito como su amado Endou abrazaba a Goenji después de haberlo buscado por todos lados, no podía creer que su Endou esperara que este se alejara un momento para salir de pronto con el delantero para luego ahora sorprenderlos abrazados como si nada, lejos de todo el mundo como si fueran una verdadera pareja de novios. Kazemaru no podía entender como esto estaba sucediendo, si Endou y Goenji solo eran compañeros de equipo, por que ahora se veían con tanta confianza ¿es que acaso Endou y Goenji se veían a espaldas de Kazemaru? El defensa no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se hacía añicos en su interior y apartando la mirada de la escena, se alejó caminando desanimado hacia su casa. No quería seguir viendo aquella pesadilla.

-Endou, prometo que no te dejaré solo con este sufrimiento, yo te ayudaré a olvidar a Kazemaru, él no es una persona sincera, no es digno de ti- dijo Goenji apretando con fuerza a su amado, quien respondía al abrazo con extrañeza, jamás había abrazado al delantero, en realidad a ningún otro hombre y sentir un cuerpo que no pertenecía a Kazemaru le causaba confusión, Goenji tenía otro aroma, su cuerpo también era diferente, no era nada parecido a Kazemaru al cual estaba acostumbrado a abrazar.

-tú crees que esa es la mejor solución?- preguntó Endou al cual no le gustaba mucho la idea

-por supuesto que sí, no tienes por qué sufrir por alguien que solo te utilizó, Endou despreocúpate, te ayudaré a olvidarlo, déjame hacerlo...- dijo Goenji alzando la voz, haciendo que el portero se mantuviera en silencio aceptando lo que su amigo le decía.

-Goenji, se está haciendo muy tarde, no puedo dejar mi casa sola tanto tiempo, debo irme- dijo Endou apartándose de los brazos del delantero quien estaba ruborizado.

-Endou estas solo en casa? Y tu familia? - preguntó preocupado el pelicrema

- mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, pero descuida, vuelven mañana en la noche!- dijo el portero sonriéndole a Goenji quien aun le miraba preocupado.

- y esta noche te quedarás solo?- preguntó nuevamente el delantero.

-bueno... habiamos quedado en que Kazemaru me acompañaría nuevamente...-dijo con tristeza el portero bajando la mirada. Goenji quien escuchaba aquellas palabras, sintió como su pecho se apretaba al darse cuenta de que Kazemaru había pasado una noche a solas con su portero, de hecho, eso confirmaba que ambos chicos lo habían "hecho" anoche, en la casa de Endou, cuando estaban a solas...

-Endou, permíteme quedarme esta noche contigo- dijo serio el delantero ocultando su nerviosismo por decir aquellas palabras- digo... para que no estés solo hoy... -continuó el pelicrema dando escusas- yo sé lo que es llegar a una casa vacía, no es agradable...-finalizó mirando triste al portero quien le miró preocupado.

-Goenji...-dijo en voz baja el pelicastaño tratando de comprenderlo, en realidad no sabía nada sobre el delantero, pero no quiso preguntarle nada, no quería incomodarlo- está bien, quédate conmigo!- dijo el portero sonriéndole haciendo que Goenji le mirara y le sonriera al instante.

Caminaron los dos hacia la casa de Endou mientras Goenji le conversaba a su amigo tratando de subirle el ánimo, quien permanecía en silencio, caminando con tristeza aquellos pasajes que transitaba todos los días con su Kazemaru. Una vez llegaron a su destino, ambos chicos entraron a la casa en donde se encontraba desordenada, Endou había dejado todo tirado y la loza sucia en la mesa, la verdad es que Endou no se preocupaba de esas cosas, de hecho era bastante desordenado.

-Goenji, no veas el desorden, es que no he hecho el aseo!- dijo Endou riéndose pero aun con su mirada triste

-Endou, no te preocupes, que te parece si tomas un baño y te relajas un poco, yo haré el aseo- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa.

-pero Goenji, no puedo aceptar, yo hice el desorden!-dijo Endou serio

-te digo que no preocupes! Además estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas- dijo Goenji empezando a recoger la loza mientras Endou le miraba preocupado, otra vez el delantero comenzaba a decir cosas sobre su vida, cosas que el portero ignoraba.

-está bien, si tu lo dices...-pronunció el pelicastaño aun dudando de sus palabras- iré a bañarme...-finalizó Endou guiando sus pasos hacia su habitación para buscar su ropa, llegando a la puerta donde miró con tristeza hacia su desordenada cama en donde recordó lo que había sucedido allí la noche anterior con su amado Kazemaru, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras su corazón latía de impotencia, recordando el beso que su amado le daba a otra persona a cabo de algunas horas atrás, se sentía realmente dolido por lo que había sucedido y cerrando sus ojos, procedió a entrar a su habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, para tomar su ropa y marcharse al baño para ducharse... al igual como lo había hecho en la mañana con su amado Kazemaru.

Goenji mientras tanto, se encontraba lavando la loza que Endou y Kazemaru habían ensuciado en la mañana, analizando todo lo sucedido, en especial, lo que Endou le había confidenciado, su amado ya no era virgen y eso le afectaba mucho al pelicrema quien nunca había incluso besado a alguien en su vida. De pronto escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y secándose las manos partió a abrirla viendo ahora a Kazemaru quien estaba mirándolo sorprendido a la entrada de la casa luego de haber tocado la puerta.

-Go..Goenji! que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el defensa quien no esperaba tal recibimiento.

-hola Kazemaru, que necesitas?- preguntó el delantero cruzándose de brazos y afirmándose contra el marco de la puerta, tapando la visibilidad hacia adentro de la casa.

-necesito hablar con Endou... pero por que estas tu aquí?- preguntó de nuevo el defensa confundido.

-solo vine a ver a Endou, es todo, porque te preocupas tanto, hay algo malo en ello?-preguntó sarcásticamente el pelicrema, haciendo que Kazemaru achicara la mirada y apretara sus manos de impotencia, no podía decirle que estaba celoso de él.

-no, no tiene nada de malo, ahora, puedes dejarme entrar? necesito hablar con Endou...- dijo el defensa tratando de entrar a la casa para hablar con su amado y preguntarle directamente por que Goenji se encontraba con él, no, porque lo estaba abrazando en la torre de Inazuma hace un rato, al peliceleste le había causado mucho dolor el ver a su amado abrazando a otro, mucho peor tratándose de Goenji, pero se había armado de valor y decidió pedir explicaciones directamente.

-Endou no quiere hablar contigo- dijo de golpe el pelicrema mientras lo apartaba de la entrada de la casa con un pequeño empujón.

-no quiere hablar conmigo? Porque si se puede saber?-preguntó sarcásticamente el peliceleste, sabía que Goenji solo le estaba mintiendo para estar a solas con su amado pero él no lo permitiría.

-el está muy enojado contigo Kazemaru, así que será mejor que te vayas y lo dejes tranquilo...-dijo Goenji con naturalidad

-enojado conmigo? Y porque?- preguntó preocupado el defensa

-bueno, quizás por algo que vió en la tarde- pronunció sonriendo el delantero haciendo que el peliceleste le mirara sorprendido, recordando el beso que Miyasaka le había propinado a la fuerza ¿acaso Endou había visto aquello? Si, eso debe de haber sucedido, dándose cuenta tambien que Goenji había aprovechado esa ocasión para acercarse a su amado. Trató de pronunciar algunas palabras pero Goenji le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo solo al peliceleste boquiabierto. Procedió entonces a llamar a la puerta nuevamente cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas.

-Kazemaru!- dijo Miyasaka tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirándolo triste- te he estado buscando por todos lados...

-Miyasaka, que sucede..-preguntó el peliceleste a su amigo quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

-por favor, necesito hablar contigo...- dijo Miyasaka rogándole a su amigo, quien miró la puerta de la casa de su amado y luego miró al rubio

-está bien, vamos...-dijo el defensa desanimado procediendo a caminar con Miyasaka y alejándose del lugar.

Endou salió del baño vestido y con el pelo mojado, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde estaba Goenji terminando de lavar los platos, sonriendo maliciosamente

-Goenji, escuché tocar la puerta, quien era?- preguntó el portero acercándose al delantero

-no, no tocaron la puerta en ningún momento, ahora siéntate a la mesa que me imagino que debes tener hambre...-dijo Goenji sonriendo y cambiando de tema.

-si, en realidad tengo mucha hambre- dijo sonriendo Endou también.

Se encontraban ahora Kazemaru y Miyasaka sentados en una banca de la plaza que se encontraba cerca del lugar, iluminados por la anaranjada luz de la tarde, Miyasaka se encontraba muy nervioso mirando a Kazemaru quien tenía la mirada fija hacia el suelo, preocupado.

-Kazemaru... yo, quería pedirte nuevamente disculpas por lo que sucedió en la tarde...- dijo nervioso el rubio que se encontraba avergonzado- no pude controlarme...

-no te preocupes Miyasaka, solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir- dijo el defensa serio, haciendo contacto visual con el atleta que se encontraba ruborizado.

-es que yo... yo no sé si podré evitarlo-dijo nervioso el rubio

-por que dices eso Miyasaka-preguntó el peliceleste

-Kazemaru, es que yo...yo te amo!- dijo sin más reparos el atleta quien miraba nervioso al defensa que escuchaba con atención mirando sorprendido- te amo desde la primera vez en que te vi en el instituto, de hecho, me uní al equipo de atletismo para conocerte- finalizó el rubio sonriendo al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras.

-Miyasaka..yo no sabía...no me di cuenta..-dijo el pelicelete comprendiendo a su amigo, de hecho, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Endou, se había unido al equipo de futbol para estar mas cerca de él.

-no te preocupes, solo quería que lo supieras...-dijo con tristeza el atleta- además, ya me di cuenta que no soy correspondido... -finalizó mirando hacia el suelo

-Miyasaka... quisiera no hacerte daño, pero yo...-trato de pronunciar el defensa quien comprendía los sentimientos de su amigo cuando fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-no me des explicaciones Kazemaru, no hace falta, solo te pido que te comportes normal conmigo, no quiero que tengas pena de mi ni nada por el estilo- dijo Miyasaka tratando de sonreir- no quiero que nuestro entrenamiento se vea afectado por esto- finalizó el atleta mirando a su amigo sincero, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-esta bien Miyasaka...-respondió suspirando el peliceleste, quien comprendía a su amigo. no podía enfadarse con él después del problema que le había causado durante la tarde y levantándose de la banca, Kazemaru estiró su brazo para ayudar a levantar a su amigo que lo miraba ruborizado- vamos, se está haciendo tarde...- pronunció el defensa y acto seguido, ambos chicos se fueron caminando rumbo a sus casas.

Cayó de pronto la noche y Goenji efectivamente se quedó a dormir en casa de Endou. Los jóvenes ya habían cenado y ahora procedían a acostarse a dormir, Goenji dormiría en el futon que estaba ubicado en el suelo y Endou en su cama. El pelicastaño tenía ahora un buen humor y es que Goenji le había subido el ánimo bastante después de conversarle toda la tarde pero luego de acortarse en su cama y ver la luz de la luna que le iluminaba el rostro, le hizo recordar a su amado invadiéndole de pronto, una tristeza infinita.

-buenas noches Endou, que descances, mañana yo te despierto para que vallamos a clases- dijo Goenji acostado en el suelo.

-eh..esta bien Goenji, buenas noches- dijo Endou en voz baja- y gracias por tu ayuda, por el aseo y tu compañía...-finalizó sincero el portero provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del delantero.

-cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras Endou- respondió el pelicrema provocando que Endou sonriera, Goenji era un muy buen amigo pensó inocente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Endou cayó profundamente dormido y Goenji por lo consiguiente, mientras varias casas hacia abajo se encontraba el peliceleste desesperado tratando de llamar a Endou a su celular el cual pasaba a buzón de voz ignorando que el pelicrema lo había apagado con anterioridad para evitar alguna llamada por parte del defensa. Después de varios intentos, Kazemaru se recostó vencido por el sueño en su cama, con los ojos vidriosos de impotencia, recordando que hoy se quedaría a dormir nuevamente en la casa de su amado pero sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación, como le dolía pensar que ahora Goenji estaba ocupando su lugar quizás que haciendo con su amado! No, Endou no era esa clase de persona y tenía que tranquilizarse. Luego de ponerse su pijama kazemaru se acostó en su cama y mirando la tirita roja que su muñeca izquierda tenía, se quedó profundamente dormido, decidido a hablarlo todo con Endou mañana en clases.

Eran ahora las tres de la mañana y Goenji abrió sus ojos con dificultad, un tenue murmullo le había despertado y cuando pudo abrir sus ojos totalmente, se dio cuenta que aquel murmullo se trataba de unos sollozos, Endou estaba sollozando despacio, estaba llorando quizás desde hace cuanto, ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada que tenía bajo su rostro. Goenji sintió como su corazón se apretaba, a Endou realmente le había afectado lo sucedido y eso le preocupaba al pelicrema, esto demostraba que el portero realmente amaba a Kazemaru sin embargo no podía echar pie atrás y levantándose del futon, se recostó al lado de Endou acariciando su cabeza, quien se volteó a mirar sorprendido al sentir el contacto.

-Goenji lo siento, te e despertado...-dijo el pelicastaño preocupado

-no te preocupes Endou...- respondió Goenji- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, con tal de que olvides a Kazemaru...- finalizó sereno el goleador

-es que no puedo...-dijo Endou con la voz quebradiza- yo lo quiero demasiado- finalizó el portero haciendo que Goenji le mirara decidido procediendo a abrazarlo.

-te dije que yo te ayudaría a olvidarlo...- dijo susurrándole al oído del portero- y eso haré- finalizó Goenji besando los labios del portero quien permanecía perplejo ante lo sucedido, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué Goenji estaba haciendo eso y quedándose quieto bajo los brazos y labios del delantero esperó hasta que el pelicrema terminó de besarlo, mirándolo confundido por lo que su amigo acababa de hacer pero sin escuchar respuestas. Goenji no pronunció palabra alguna y abrazando a Endou con más fuerza, se quedó allí hasta que el sorprendido portero se quedó dormido nuevamente, bajo los brazos del pelicrema que se encontraba ruborizado por lo que había hecho pero sin demostrar arrepentimiento alguno.


	7. Distancia

Goenji de pronto abrió sus ojos y se encontró perdido en un lugar que no conocía, si, estaba en la habitación de Endou, acostado en su cama y al lado de él, quien permanecía durmiendo plácidamente , recordó de inmediato lo que había sucedido ayer respecto al conflicto que el portero y el defensa habían vivido y por sobre todo, lo que había sucedido durante la noche, el pelicrema había besado a Endou y eso le hizo estremecer su corazón, recordando aquella sensación de tocar sus labios, sentir su cuerpo y su respiración. Miró el reloj que se encontraba marcando las 6:28 de la mañana, al cual tomó con delicadeza procediendo a quitar la alarma que sonaría a las 7:00 am, para luego ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar y girarse para poder ver a su Endou quien no se dio cuenta de lo que el pelicrema acababa de hacer, pues dormía serenamente a medio tapar. Goenji vio ruborizado el cuerpo del portero que permanecía inerte a su lado, como ofreciéndose a él, sintiendo nuevamente esas ganas inmensas de besarlo como lo había hecho en la noche, con unas ganas inmensas de querer abrazarlo y tocarlo... si, a Goenji se le venía esa recurrente idea a la cabeza, quería tocarlo, quería saber cómo es que se sentiría el hacerlo con la persona que más ama, escuchar sus gemidos, sentir ese inmenso placer que experimentaba el solo por las noches y compartirlo con su amado... como le provocaba el solo pensarlo, sin embargo le era imposible no recordar al instante que su portero ya había experimentado aquello con otro, ya había sentido esa sensación con otra persona y no con él, Endou ya había perdido su virginidad con Kazemaru y eso le enfurecía, le desilusionaba, pero no le haría renunciar a sus más íntimos deseos, no después de todo lo que había esperado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° flash back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había terminado otra jornada de entrenamiento con el equipo, Goenji se encontraba solo, caminando cansado por el instituto para partir otra vez al hospital y ver a su hermana que de seguro le esperaría con los ojos cerrados como siempre, el corazón le apretaba con fuerza, sentía aquella inmensa tristeza como le invadía otra vez al recordar lo que hace días atrás había visto en el club de futbol, le entristecía recordar como Endou y Kazemaru se estaban besando, como se abrazaban y como se comportaban el uno al otro al tenerse cerca ¿debía acaso renunciar al amor de su vida? Recordó de pronto la promesa que se había hecho: "no volveré a permitir que otro ser querido se valla de mi lado" y recuperando su compostura, partió decidido a la salida del instituto, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar para permanecer al lado del portero y no debía deprimirse antes de tiempo. Su cabeza entonces se llenó de nuevos pensamientos hasta que de pronto fue interrumpido por un sonido seco que se había escuchado unos metros más lejos, el pelicrema decidió guiar sus pasos hacia aquel lugar para averiguar lo que había sucedido viendo entonces un cuerpo que se levantaba del suelo en la cancha de atletismo. El chico rubio que ahora se miraba el codo para ver si tenía alguna herida, permanecía sentado aun en el suelo, exhausto por haber corrido durante mucho tiempo con un gesto de dolor es su rostro al darse cuenta que efectivamente se había herido.

-estas bien?- preguntó el pelicrema quien se había acercado preocupado a ver el estado del muchacho que se encontraba solo en la cancha de atletismo, quien le miró sorprendido al escuchar la voz de otra persona, pensaba que estaba solo en el instituto.

- eh.. si, no es nada- articuló Miyasaka levantándose gracias a la ayuda que Goenji le dio al estirar su brazo como apoyo, fue entonces cuando el atleta vio de cerca el rostro del delantero para cambiar rápidamente de expresión a una de desagrado- eres del equipo de futbol verdad?- preguntó serio el rubio.

-si porque?- preguntó confundido el pelicrema quien no se explicaba el disgusto del atleta.

- tu equipo hizo que uno de nuestros mejores atletas se fuera de nuestro club- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- atleta? Te refieres a Kazemaru?- preguntó entonces Goenji quien sabía que el peliceleste pertenecía al equipo de atletismo con anterioridad.

- si, Kazemaru era el mejor velocista que teníamos, pero desde que se fue a su equipo no hemos podido igualarnos al nivel que teníamos, todo por culpa de tu maldito club!- alegó Miyasaka con rabia mientras Goenji le miraba aun confundido, pensando a sus adentros lo que escuchaba haciendo que de pronto sonriera de lado, una genial idea se le había acabado de ocurrido...

- creo que no deberías enojarte conmigo, sino mas bien deberías enojarte con el capitán del equipo- dijo Goenji con serenidad

- el capitán del equipo?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

- si, Endou Mamoru es su nombre, no sé si lo conoces...- dijo Goenji mirando a los ojos al atleta quien lo miraba concentrado.

- claro que lo conozco, es amigo de Kazemaru...- dijo Miyasaka no entendiendo lo que el pelicrema quería decirle.

- si, Endou, el capitán del equipo, le pidió a Kazemaru que se uniera a Raimon por que le faltaban jugadores y Kazemaru no pudo negarse por lealtad a la amistad que se tienen-dijo el pelicrema sin remordimiento- sin embargo Kazemaru quiere volver a tu club pero Endou no lo deja...- dijo Goenji mintiendo, haciendo que el rubio apretara sus manos de impotencia.

- está obligado en el equipo? - preguntó Miyasaka con rabia

- si, yo soy amigo de Kazemaru y me lo ha contado todo, le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie pero me preocupa el cómo se siente, por favor, no le digas que te dije...- finalizó Goenji, fingiendo estar preocupado por la situación.

- no te preocupes, no le diré nada- dijo el rubio entendiendo lo que el pelicrema le decía- no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando Kazemaru, pensé que nos había dejado de lado solamente- finalizó el atleta con remordimiento.

-no, todo lo contrario, el quiere que termine luego todo esto del torneo futbol frontera para volver con ustedes, además, tiene una razón mucho mas fuerte para querer volver...- dijo Goenji mirando hacia un lado.

- cual es, dime por favor!- preguntó preocupado Miyasaka, haciendo que Goenji le mirara nuevamente.

- Kazemaru está enamorado de alguien de tu club...-dijo sin remordimientos Goenji mirando la reacción del atleta quien se ruborizó por lo escuchado, el pelicrema se había dado cuenta de inmediato que Miyasaka estaba enamorado de Kazemaru, por sus gestos, su preocupación, sabía exactamente como darse cuenta de ello, básicamente, porque él estaba pasando por lo mismo...

-e..enamorado dices?-preguntó sorprendido el atleta

-si..maldición, no debí decirte esto, por favor olvídalo...- dijo Goenji aun mintiendo- prometí que no se lo diría a nadie...

- y tu sabes quién es?- preguntó exaltado Miyasaka queriendo saber si él era el responsable. Goenji lo miró fijo a los ojos, en silencio, haciendo que el atleta se ruborizara aun más. El rubio había entendido el mensaje que implícitamente Goenji había querido darle, Miyasaka había captado el mensaje dándose por enterado de que él era el responsable del amor del defensa, él era el amado secreto de Kazemaru y eso le hizo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

- por favor, no me pidas que te lo diga... prometí no decirlo...- finalizó Goenji mirando al suelo, sonriendo internamente por haber logrado su cometido.

-eh..no, no te preocupes, no seguiré preguntando...- dijo Miyasaka nervioso y feliz por la noticia.

- bueno, debo irme, por favor no le digas esto a Kazemaru, si te lo dije es solo porque creo que era necesario que lo supieras. Kazemaru merece ser feliz y solo tu puedes ayudarlo...-finalizó Goenji marchándose del lugar, dándole la espalda a Miyasaka con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo esto debía de ayudarlo, solo tenía que esperar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° fin flash back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Goenji sonrió luego de recordar lo que semanas antes había conversado con Miyasaka, la verdad es que después de aquella conversación, Goenji pensó que el rubio se acercaría de inmediato a Kazemaru, sin embargo pasaron muchos días hasta que este se decidiera a hablar, quizás tenía miedo... bueno, lo importante es que ahora todo comenzaba a salir a favor del delantero y eso le alegraba, por lo que ahora solo tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le estaban dando y eso justamente era lo que estaba haciendo. Miró sonriente entonces Goenji al portero quien dormía desparramado en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo que Endou tenía estirado hacia su lugar, le abrazó el torso acomodándose para seguir durmiendo, total, hoy faltarían a clases... Endou respondió al abrazo que le estaban ofreciendo instintivamente, apoyando su cabeza cerca de la cabeza de Goenji quien permanecía ruborizado.

-...Kazemaru...- dijo el pelicastaño al responder al abrazo aun durmiendo, dejando a Goenji sorprendido por lo escuchado. Endou todavía seguía pensando en el peliceleste quien ahora lo confundía con Goenji que ahora apretaba más al portero, no le importaba si lo confundían con otra persona, Endou lo estaba abrazando y eso era lo que importaba.

Kazemaru ya se había levantado desde hace rato para partir al instituto, aun tenía sueño debido a que durante la noche se despertó en reiteradas ocasiones para mirar el reloj y levantarse apenas dieran las 7 am, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se vistiera rápidamente y tomara un desayuno ligero para salir corriendo rumbo a clases. El defensa había llegado a la conclusión de que esperaría a Endou en la entrada del instituto para hablar, para aclararle todo lo que había sucedido y por sobre todo, para recordarle que lo amaba como a nadie y así fue, Kazemaru llegó temprano al instituto, incluso antes que lo abrieran, para esperar a su querido Endou. Pasaron todos sus compañeros en frente de él, saludándolo como todas las mañanas, conversando con unos cuantos, pero atento a la llegada de su amado quien jamás llegó. Dieron las 8:30 entonces y el peliceleste tuvo que entrar a clases, quien se sentó en su puesto preocupado por la ausencia del portero y por sobre todo, por la ausencia de Goenji, su amado y su enemigo habían faltado a clases y eso le desesperaba, le desesperaba pensar que ambos estarían juntos provocando que el defensa estuviera deprimido durante toda la mañana, pensando en aquella turbia coincidencia.

- Kazemaru, que le ha pasado a Endou que ha faltado a clases?- preguntó el profesor a cargo de la clase haciendo que el defensa volviera a la realidad.

- eh... no lo se... - respondió Kazemaru aun despistado y triste.

- valla, pensé que sabias, como siempre andan juntos...- dijo el profesor preocupado.

- Goenji también ha faltado!- dijo Aki desde su puesto

- quizás faltaron a propósito los dos! Quizás que estén haciendo ahora...- dijo Domon riendo haciendo que los demás compañeros rieran también.

- espero que no estén enfermos ni nada por el estilo- dijo Someoka serio desde su puesto- mañana comienza el torneo y sin ellos sería imposible ganar.

-si, sería una lástima... bueno, Kazemaru, encárgate de llevarles la tarea a Endou y a Goenji quieres?- dijo el profesor para finalizar el tema.

- está bien...- respondió Kazemaru procediendo a escribir en su cuaderno lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra pero con su cabeza llena de pensamientos que lo confundían mas y mas.

Eran las 12 del día y Endou abrió sus ojos producto a la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana. Se estiró libremente en su cama la cual se encontraba vacía y se sintió lleno de energía, ya que había descansado lo suficiente. Miró el reloj para ver la hora y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, era ya mediodía y Endou no se explicaba cómo no había escuchado el reloj si estaba seguro de que estaba con la alarma encendida, se levantó entonces para ir a la cocina y preguntarle a su madre por qué no lo había despertado viendo de pronto a Goenji quien estaba preparando algo para comer, haciendo que Endou recordara al instante todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, recordando que sus padres no estaban en casa al igual que Kazemaru quien no le acompañaba esta vez a su lado.

-Endou! Buenos días- dijo Goenji sonriéndole

-buenos días- respondió como reflejo Endou quien le miraba confundido- porque no me despertaste en la mañana?-preguntó el portero haciendo que el delantero sonriera.

-lo siento Endou, me he quedado dormido, me desperté a las diez y como ya era demasiado tarde para ir a clases, te dejé dormir- respondió alegre el pelicrema.

- estoy seguro de que la alarma estaba encendida...- dijo Endou esperando una respuesta

-si, yo también estaba seguro de que estaba encendida pero no sonó- dijo mintiendo Goenji quien había apagado la alarma a propósito- bueno, tómalo del lado positivo, hemos descansado lo suficiente para el partido de mañana...- finalizó el pelicrema haciendo que Endou le sonriera, Goenji tenía razón- bueno, ahora siéntate para que desayunemos.

- bueno- respondió Endou sentándose en su puesto- no te molesta que esté con pijama verdad?- preguntó el portero

- no te preocupes- respondió el delantero procediendo a servir los platos.

- a Kazemaru le hubiera importado...- dijo Endou sin pensarlo haciendo que se detuviera de pronto, llenándose de tristeza al recordar que Kazemaru ya no estaría con él. Goenji quien estaba dándole la espalda a Endou hizo una pausa en su actividad luego de escuchar las palabras del portero y suspirando tenuemente, se volteó para mirar a Endou.

- vas a querer jugo Endou?- preguntó como si nada hubiera sucedido el pelicrema, haciendo que Endou le mirara a los ojos en donde recordó de pronto lo que había sucedido durante la noche, se sintió avergonzado de inmediato y mirando hacia otro lado, asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Goeji le sonriera. Acababa de recordar el beso que su compañero le había dado el cual lo tomó completamente por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba nada semejante del delantero, quien ahora actuaba con naturalidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido ¿debía acaso que preguntar el por qué de lo que había sucedido? No, no era el momento... o quizás sí lo era...sin embargo a Endou le daba mucho pudor preguntar, definitivamente dejaría esto pasar pensó y cerrando sus ojos para olvidar el recuerdo, procedió a comer.

-Goenji, esto está muy delicioso!- dijo Endou actuando con naturalidad, olvidándose de lo recordado- de donde lo has aprendido?

- la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a cocinar, antes solía cocinarle a Yuka...- dijo Goenji con un tono de tristeza en la voz, haciendo que Endou le mirara preocupado, realmente el portero no sabía nada acerca de la vida de Goenji, la cual de seguro debía de ser muy triste. El pelicastaño hizo una pausa mientras comía para reflexionar lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que de pronto Goenji habló- vamos, come que se enfriará- dijo con un tono más animado el pelicrema, provocando una rápida respuesta en el portero quien comenzó a comer de inmediato.

Luego del desayuno que ambos chicos comieron al medio día, Endou partió a vestirse mientras Goenji lavaba los platos, a pesar de que el pelicrema actuaba con naturalidad, no quitaba el hecho de que recordara el beso de anoche en cada momento, realmente quería repetirlo pero... cuando sería el momento? Llegaría luego la oportunidad para confesarle su amor a Endou? Inundado en aquellos pensamientos, Goenji no se percató de la presencia del portero quien se había sentado nuevamente en su lugar, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al patio con aburrimiento y tristeza, el cual, al cabo de unos minutos dirigió su mirada hacia el pelicrema que lo miraba ruborizado. Realmente quería besarlo...

- Goenji, no estás aburrido?- preguntó desanimado el portero quien extrañaba a sus compañeros, en especial a uno de cabellos celestes.

- mmm, un poco... - dijo Goenji sentándose cerca del pelicastaño

- aun queda mucho tiempo para el entrenamiento- dijo Endou desilusionado- que podemos hacer para entretenernos? - terminó de articular el portero haciendo que Goenji se ruborizara y mirara hacia otro lado, se le venían muchas ideas a la cabeza, el haber apagado el despertador en la mañana lo había hecho para permanecer más tiempo a solas con su amado y ahora que lo había conseguido, no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente.

- eh.. no lo sé Endou...- fue lo único que Goenji atinó a decir siendo que tenía en mente muchas maneras de entretenerse los dos. Endou le miró y ubicando sus brazos en la mesa, apoyó su cabeza sobre estos para reposar su cuerpo sobre la superficie, ocultando su rostro y pensando una que otra vez que todo hubiera sido distinto si se hubiera encontrado a solas con Kazemaru, definitivamente le extrañaba, quería verlo, besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía porque él lo había engañado. A pesar de que Kazemaru era el culpable de este problema según Endou, no podía evitar el pensar que lo amaba como a nadie... sería entonces capaz de perdonarlo? Fue entonces como Endou decidió enfrentar la verdad, quería pedirle explicaciones a su amado y tratar de resolver el problema que tanto le afectaba, quería escuchar de su propia boca si es que lo amaba o lo dejaba para siempre, la tortura de no saber exactamente lo que ocurría le desesperaba y ahora debía preocuparse del primer partido del torneo que mañana se realizaría y estar con este problema en la cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Endou levantó entonces de golpe para mirar decidido a Goenji quien lo miraba desde hace rato en silencio y afirmando sus manos en la mesa se levantó con ánimos sonriendo.

- vamos a entrenar Goenji, si nos quedamos acá perderemos mucho tiempo valioso- dijo Endou haciendo que Goenji le mirara a los ojos- mañana es el primer partido del torneo y no debemos perder- terminó de articular el portero lleno de ánimos, el haber decidido conversar con Kazemaru respecto al problema le había devuelto la seguridad, haciendo que Goenji sonriera levemente.

- me alegra mucho escucharte tan animado Endou- dijo Goenji levantándose de la mesa- será que ya olvidaste a Kazemaru?- preguntó el delantero con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que Endou le mirara serio luego de escuchar la pregunta.

- no quiero hablar de eso ahora Goenji, lo siento- dijo Endou con seriedad mirando hacia un lado, provocando una sorpresa en el pelicrema quien no esperaba tal respuesta, Endou se notaba más decidido y eso le asustaba ya que si de algo Goenji contaba para tratar de enamorarlo, era la fácil manera de persuadirlo debido a su ingenuidad, sin embargo ahora se notaba más serio que nunca, se notaba más maduro respecto a sus decisiones y eso le haría mucho más difícil su labor.

- ya veo... por tu actitud diría que aun no lo has olvidado...- dijo Goenji tratando de sonar tranquilo para ocultar la tristeza que ahora le invadía, realmente amaba al portero y escuchar este tipo de cosas le hacían un daño profundo. Endou permaneció mirando hacia un lado evitando el contacto visual con el pelicrema para no admitir que era cierta aquella afirmación a lo que el delantero respondió- Endou, es que acaso has olvidado tan fácilmente el beso que le estaba dando a ese chico ayer?- dijo el pelicrema enfatizando aquella infidelidad, haciendo que Endou apretara sus manos de impotencia y cerrara los ojos como queriendo borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza- Endou, tienes que olvidarte de él, cueste lo que cueste y yo estoy aquí para eso, para ayudarte- finalizó Goenji tomando de los hombros al portero quien le escuchaba sin mirarlo, tratando de convencerlo.

- y como me ayudarás precisamente- preguntó serio el portero mirando fijo a los ojos de Goenji, haciendo que este se ruborizara, esta era una oportunidad única que se le estaba dando y tenía que aprovechar sea como sea.

- a mí se me ocurren muchas maneras pero no sé si tu las apruebas...-dijo Goenji decidido, acercándose lentamente al portero quien le miraba ruborizado y confundido, quedando solo a centímetros de su boca.

- Go..Goenji, será mejor que vallamos a entrenar, se hará muy tarde...- dijo Endou mirando hacia un lado y tratando de cerrar el tema, Goenji se le estaba acercando demasiado y no comprendía el por qué, solo quería que no se repitiera lo de anoche, no quería ser besado otra vez y así engañar a Kazemaru... Goenji le miró serio y dejándose llevar por el momento, le envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo completamente, dejando inmovilizado al pelicastaño que había quedado completamente atrapado en el abrazo que el pelicrema le estaba propinando, sorprendido y perplejo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- aun es temprano Endou...- dijo Goenji a su oído, haciendo que el portero cerrara sus ojos por el escalofrío que aquello le produjo.

-Go...Goenji que haces?...-preguntó Endou confundido mientras el susodicho ni se inmutaba a responder- vamos... dime porque actúas tan extraño- finalizó el portero quien se encontraba incomodo bajo los brazos de Goenji, le incomodaba la situación en general ya que no entendía el propósito de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

- quieres que te explique?- preguntó el delantero serenamente mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora- pensé que había quedado claro anoche...- finalizó en un tenue murmullo el pelicrema haciendo que Endou se ruborizara, Goenji se estaba refiriendo al beso que le había dado y eso le avergonzaba mucho al portero quien se movió con cuidado desasiendo el abrazo para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

- Goenji, lo de anoche fue una equivocación, por favor perdóname, no volverá ocurrir- dijo Endou avergonzado quien ahora dirigía su mirada al suelo, el portero creía que aquello había sido su culpa sin saber el por qué. El pelicrema que ahora le miraba fijo, tomó el rostro del pelicastaño haciendo que le mirara de frente y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se acercó poco a poco a su rostro para besarlo tenuemente en sus labios que el portero quitó de inmediato retrocediendo como reflejo. Goenji alejó su mirada de los ojos de Endou avergonzado y triste por haber fallado en su segundo intento de besarlo, mientras el portero permanecía asustado mirando hacia el suelo aun procesando en su cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin dirigir su mirada hacia Goenji, comenzó a retroceder confundido alejándose del lugar para luego partir a su habitación en donde se escondió cerrando su puerta, sentándose en su cama, llevándose una mano a la boca y tratando de razonar lo que acababa de ocurrir sintiéndose completamente culpable y sorprendido. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia la habitación los cuales se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

- Endou por favor, déjame explicártelo todo...- dijo Goenji detrás de la puerta con tristeza la cual abrió despacio asomando su rostro para ver a Endou quien todavía tenía una mano sobre su boca y la mirada fija en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando el pelicrema entró a la habitación y agachándose frente al portero, le miró directamente los ojos para luego articular- Endou perdóname, no quise asustarte...- dijo Goenji con tristeza y preocupación.

- Goenji , yo no entiendo lo que está pasando- dijo Endou mirándolo confundido haciendo que Goenji cerrara sus ojos y suspirara

- Endou... recuerdas cuando me pediste que entrara a tu equipo?-preguntó Goenji sentándose a su lado mientras Endou lo escuchaba atento.

-claro, te pedí que entraras porque eres un buen jugador, si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiéramos derrotado al instituto imperial- dijo Endou recapitulando la situación.

- y tu sabes por qué quise entrar a Raimon?- preguntó Goenji con serenidad

- porque te gusta el futbol?- respondió Endou inocentemente

- no Endou... entré porque tú me lo pediste- dijo Goenji sonriendo levemente dejando a Endou aun confundido- tú fuiste la primera persona que después de mucho tiempo se preocupó por mí, te preocupaste por lo que sentía al no poder jugar futbol por lo que le había sucedido a mi hermana y solo tu pudiste convencerme para seguir adelante, además, cuando vi que los del instituto imperial te estaban golpeando con el balón, sentí algo muy fuerte en mi corazón, sentí que debía protegerte y por eso entré a jugar en aquella ocasión, para defenderte a ti- articuló Goenji diciendo aquellas palabras con total sinceridad- eres la primera persona que hace que sienta la necesidad de proteger a alguien, es algo que no puedo definir con palabras, es algo que siento en mi pecho día a día al tenerte cerca, Endou, tú me importas demasiado, hasta el punto de querer tenerte siempre a mi lado y aunque sé que por tu parte yo no tengo relevancia alguna, no quiero renunciar a ti, no quiero perder a otro ser querido de mi lado...- finalizó Goenji con los ojos acuosos de tristeza mientras el portero lo miraba compasivamente

- Goenji... tu si tienes relevancia en mi vida- dijo sincero el pelicastaño haciendo que Goenji le mirara a los ojos sorprendido- tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y aunque no nos conozcamos de toda la vida, siento que eres una persona cercana a la cual debo agradecer por toda la ayuda que me has brindado- agregó el portero sonriendo

- ese es el problema Endou...- dijo tristemente el pelicrema- tu me consideras como uno de tus mejores amigos pero yo no quiero eso... deseo que me quieras como te quiero yo- finalizó Goenji posando una de sus manos en un hombro del portero.

- pero si yo te estimo Goenji- dijo Endou con sinceridad

- pero no me amas!- agregó el pelicrema alzando la voz- yo te amo Endou, estoy enamorado de ti!- agregó el delantero desahogándose por fin dejando al portero anonadado el cual no articuló palabra alguna, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder hablar- por eso te besé anoche Endou, porque siento que ya no puedo contenerme más con este sentimiento que llevo dentro desde hace tanto tiempo y me da mucha impotencia el saber que tu amas a la persona equivocada, por eso Endou, permíteme demostrarte mi amor, yo te haré olvidar a Kazemaru te lo prometo, solo necesito que tu abras tu corazón y me dejes hacerlo...- finalizó Goenji exaltado, tratando de convencer a su compañero quien miraba el suelo escuchando atento a las palabras del delantero.

-yo...yo no sé qué decir- dijo Endou con dificultad luego de una pausa y escuchar la confesión de su amigo - jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que esto podría ocurrir. Por favor, perdóname si te hice sufrir, yo no esperaba que sucediera esto, en serio...- finalizó el portero aun confundido y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Endou, esto no es tu culpa, yo me enamoré de ti sin explicación alguna, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y si tú me dejas estar contigo, me aseguraré de que seas la persona más feliz del mundo porque yo te amo, por favor, acepta lo que te estoy proponiendo, dame solo una oportunidad y te prometo que no te arrepentirás- agregó nuevamente el delantero tratando de convencer a su amado quien le miraba ahora directo a los ojos aun confundido.

-Goenji, yo no puedo aceptar, no puedo simplemente porque yo se que amo a Kazemaru y no puedo engañarte diciendo lo contrario- dijo Endou con sinceridad, haciendo que Goenji mirara hacia el suelo y dejara caer dos lagrimas las cuales fueron secadas por el portero rápidamente quien le miraba ahora preocupado, no quería herir sus sentimientos -no Goenji por favor perdóname por herirte, solo quiero ser sincero, no quiero engañarte...- dijo Endou preocupado por su amigo quien se levantó de golpe de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana

- primero mi madre, luego mi hermana y ahora tu... no entiendo porque la vida es tan injusta conmigo, todas las personas a las cuales mas he amado se alejan de mi dejándome solo nuevamente...- dijo Goenji con la voz quebradiza mientras Endou le miraba con tristeza desde su cama, apretando sus manos de impotencia en contra de sus piernas, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo - no te preocupes Endou, no puedo obligarte a quererme, así que olvídate por favor de lo que acabo de decirte, tú debes decidir si quieres olvidar a Kazemaru o quieres seguir amando a alguien que no te ama, yo por mi parte no te molestaré más, creo que mi ayuda no te sirve para nada- dijo Goenji con tristeza- así que para no molestarte, me alejaré de ti para siempre, dejaré Raimon y así trataré de olvidarme de ti- finalizó Goenji mirando hacia afuera, sin mirar a Endou quien abrió sus ojos por lo escuchado

- Goenji! No puedes irte del equipo por algo así, es que acaso el futbol no es importante para ti?- preguntó Endou exaltado tratando de hacer entrar en razón al delantero, levantándose de la cama y parándose a su lado

- Endou el futbol es lo más importante para mí, pero esto es serio, me deprime saber que no soy correspondido, no quiero seguir sufriendo, así que búscate a otro delantero, yo me iré antes que termine mas herido- respondió Goenji haciendo que Endou lo tomara de un brazo para que el susodicho le mirara de frente.

-no puedes irte Goenji, el equipo te necesita, además acabas de decir que el futbol es lo más importante para ti, por favor piensa en lo que estás diciendo y razona- dijo Endou exaltado mientras Goenji le miraba a los ojos con tristeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Goenji por favor no te vayas...- terminó de articular el portero desesperado sin recibir respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Goenji mirando el suelo y Endou esperando alguna respuesta, hasta que el pelicastaño por fin articuló

-Goenji... acepto tu propuesta- dijo Endou en un tenue murmullo mientras miraba hacia el suelo y apretaba sus manos, no había encontrado otra solución para hacer retractar a Goenji de lo que estaba diciendo, no quería que el pelicrema se marchara del equipo, se sentiría culpable si aquello ocurría.

- E...Endou, estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Goenji sorprendido mirando la cara del portero quien tenía la vista aun en el suelo

-si, con tal de que te quedes en el equipo. No quiero que dejes de jugar por mi culpa- respondió el portero aun dudando de su respuesta provocando una sonrisa sincera por parte del delantero quien le abrazó de inmediato con fuerza

-Endou gracias, te lo agradezco mucho...- dijo Goenji abrazando con felicidad a Endou quien respondió al abrazo con dificultad, no quería engañar a Kazemaru pero toda esta situación se le había ido de las manos, ahora solo tenía que hacerse responsable de sus acciones aunque no quisiera hacerlo- te juro que no te arrepentirás...- finalizó el delantero

-yo solo quiero que me prometas que no te irás del equipo- dijo Endou mientras era abrazado por el delantero quien se separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos y responder.

- no te preocupes, no me iré, ahora que me aceptaste jamás me iría de tu lado- respondió alegre Goenji tomando una mano del portero la cual besó tiernamente procediendo a abrazarlo nuevamente mientras Endou permanecía en silencio sin poder evitar el pensar que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Luego del abrazo que mantuvieron ambos chicos durante un rato, Endou comenzó a hablar para que el momento terminara pronto, se sentía extraño apegado al cuerpo del pelicrema quien aceptó de mala manera el ir a entrenar después de que el pelicastaño insistiera durante todo el momento en que se mantuvieron abrazados.

Luego de trotar desde la casa de Endou hasta la torre de metal donde ambos jóvenes entrenaron chuteando el balón por un largo rato, partieron luego en calma hacia el instituto para entrenar con el resto del equipo que a esas horas, ya habían terminado sus clases, caminando y conversando durante el camino de lo que sería el primer partido del torneo, fue así como llegaron a su destino encontrándose en la entrada del lugar a Miyasaka, el joven atleta, que al parecer esperaba la llegada del portero a quien le miró serio cruzándose de brazos tapándole el paso hacia su instituto.

- tú eres Endou verdad?- preguntó Miyasaka mirando serio y enojado al pelicastaño que respondía mirándolo de la misma forma, no podía evitar el sentir rabia al ver el rostro de la persona que su amado Kazemaru estaba besando ayer en la tarde.

- si ...- respondió cortante el portero quedando frente al rubio que le miraba desafiante mientras Goenji se quedaba atrás con las manos en los bolcillos con total serenidad- necesitas algo?- preguntó el portero aun serio.

-la verdad es que necesito hablar de algo importante contigo- dijo Miyasaka mirándolo a los ojos para luego mirar a Goenji quien asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación.

- está bien, me iré. Endou, te esperaré en el club...- dijo Goenji marchándose del lugar dejando solos al portero y el atleta en la entrada del instituto.

- bueno dime, de que quieres hablar?-preguntó Endou cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.

- se trata de Kazemaru...- respondió el rubio haciendo que el corazón del pelicastaño latiera fuerte de inmediato, hablarían de lo que había sucedido ayer en la tarde y eso a Endou lo ponía furioso, además de nervioso, quería saber qué relación tenía aquella persona que se encontraba en frente de él con el peliceleste.

- así que de Kazemaru... podrías decirme entonces como es que lo conoces? - preguntó Endou tratando de resolver sus dudas referente a la relación de este chico con su novio.

- yo conozco a Kazemaru desde hace mucho tiempo, somos compañeros en el club de atletismo y como soy su amigo y lo conozco tan bien, tengo toda la libertad de pedirte que lo dejes en paz...- articuló sin más reparos Miyasaka haciendo que el portero le mirara confundido.

- que lo deje en paz? A que te refieres?- preguntó Endou tratando de entender lo que le decían

- me refiero a que Kazemaru está obligado jugando en tu equipo, tu lo estas obligando a jugar futbol siendo que lo único que quiere es volver a nuestro club, así que por eso te estoy pidiendo que dejes de retenerlo y lo dejes marcharse de una vez por todas! - respondió exaltado el rubio haciendo que el portero frunciera el ceño

- dices que yo lo estoy obligando? Yo no estoy obligando a nadie a jugar en mi equipo, además, Kazemaru fue quien entró voluntariamente y jamás se ha quejado respecto a su participación dentro de nuestro equipo- respondió Endou serio, dejando en claro la situación

- Kazemaru entró a tu equipo porque tu se lo pediste y si aceptó fue por lealtad a la amistad que ustedes se tienen, sin embargo, el quiere volver a nuestro club y si no se ha quejado como tú dices, es porque no quiere ser desleal contigo- respondió Miyasaka argumentando con la información que se le fue dada por Goenji hace un tiempo dejando a Endou confundido, quien lamentablemente le encontraba sentido a las palabras del atleta.

- si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, entonces le diré a Kazemaru que puede marcharse de mi equipo, yo jamás le pediría a alguien que jugara futbol por obligación ya que el futbol es para entretenerse, no para jugar en contra de su voluntad, además, yo jamás obligaría a Kazemaru a que hiciera algo que lo hiciera infeliz- respondió Endou con seriedad, aun enojado por la acusación que se le estaba dando- y si tú dices que él es feliz contigo y tu club de atletismo, yo no voy a interponerme en su felicidad, porque yo quiero que Kazemaru sea feliz...- agregó Endou con tristeza sintiendo rabia en su interior por darse cuenta que Kazemaru prefería quedarse con otro y no con él, mirando hacia el suelo provocando que el atleta le mirara preocupado, al portero se le notaba mucho el cariño que le tenía a su amado Kazemaru y aquello podía entenderlo a la perfección ya que también quería en demasía al susodicho, provocando que se sintiera arrepentido por la forma que le había tratado hace un rato, incluso llegando a pensar de que aquel pelicastaño que se encontraba en frente de él, sería incapaz de obligar a alguien, pero bueno, a estas alturas ya no podía retractarse y debía de resolver los problemas de Kazemaru.

- me alegro que lo entiendas, es lógico que Kazemaru no te diría nada ya que como te comenté, el no quiere ser desleal contigo, así que te pediría por favor que le dijeras que puede volver con nosotros, de seguro él está esperando una oportunidad como esa para hablarte sinceramente- dijo Miyasaka cambiando drásticamente la forma en la que se expresaba, es más, ahora le hablaba con tranquilidad y confianza.

- no te preocupes- agregó Endou aun mirando hacia el suelo tratando de contener la tristeza y la rabia al darse cuenta que había perdido a Kazemaru- yo hablaré con él hoy mismo- finalizó el portero apretando sus manos por la ira, desesperado al darse cuenta que de seguro Kazemaru le había comentado aquello a Miyasaka, le daba rabia el saber que Kazemaru había jugado con él, ahora si que le encontraba sentido a las palabras de Goenji en las que le decían que Kazemaru solo se había acercado a Endou buscando sexo y que por eso ahora se marchaba, porque ya lo había conseguido, el portero se sentía realmente frustrado.

- gracias por todo Endou - agregó feliz el rubio una vez cumplió su cometido, estirando su mano para despedirse del portero quien aun con la cabeza gacha, caminó rumbo hacia el instituto ignorando a Miyasaka, caminando con dificultad y sintiendo una impotencia inmensa dentro de su pecho.

Caminó entonces Endou hacia la cancha de futbol con la mirada directa en su objetivo pasando al frente del club donde Goenji corrió a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el pelicrema no sabía con exactitud lo que había conversado Miyasaka y Endou pero por la actitud de este último sabía que todo marchaba según lo esperado, fue entonces cuando, a paso seguro, llegó el portero a la cancha en donde estaban sus compañeros practicando, divisando a lo lejos a uno de cabellos celestes que corrió hacia su lado apenas le vio llegar, desafortunadamente, al lado del delantero quien permanecía a su lado con las manos en sus bolcillos.

- Endou, necesito hablar contigo!- dijo Kazemaru preocupado, queriendo aclarar de inmediato lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Miyasaka, mirando directo al portero quien no le miró en ningún momento, provocando sin embargo el latir con fuerza de su corazón una vez escuchó la voz del defensa, el portero extrañaba a Kazemaru pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera una inmensa rabia inundarle después de haber entendido las verdaderas razones por las cuales el peliceleste se había unido al equipo.

- no te preocupes, tu amigo del club de atletismo ya me lo aclaró todo...- respondió Endou serio aun mirando hacia el suelo ¿acaso Miyasaka le había dicho a su amado portero que todo había sido un error? Kazemaru no puedo evitar sentir un alivio inmenso una vez escuchó a las palabras de Endou quien ahora miraba al resto de sus compañeros- necesito que todos se acerquen un momento por favor- articuló Endou tratando de contener la rabia que le invadía, esperando que los demás se acercaran.

- Endou, Goenji, que bueno que llegaron, por que faltaron a clases en la mañana?- preguntó Someoka acercándose al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- antes que comience el entrenamiento, quisiera aclarar algo...- pronunció Endou con seriedad, ignorando a Someoka que recién le había saludado y provocando la expectación de todos los jugadores, incluso de Goenji- quisiera pedirles a todos aquellos jugadores que se encuentran en el equipo porque sienten que están obligados a jugar, que tienen toda la libertad de marcharse, no quiero que nadie juegue por razones que no sean el divertirse jugando futbol, es por eso que ahora que estamos a un día del primer partido del torneo, quisiera que se marchara en este momento aquella persona a su otro club para evitar conflictos más adelante, quiero que quede claro que yo no estoy obligando a nadie a jugar aquí, jamás haría algo semejante- finalizó Endou mirando a los ojos a Kazemaru quien ahora le miraba sorprendido, no sabía por qué el portero hablaba así aunque de algo estaba claro, de seguro Goenji le había dicho algo a Endou para que se encontrara tan enfadado con él en estos momentos, fue entonces cuando Kazemaru dirigió su mirada llena de rabia hacia el rostro de Goenji quien se encontraba detrás de Endou escuchándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente Goenji estaba detrás de todo esto pensó.

- capitán! No creo que alguien esté obligado jugando futbol, además ya hemos jugado bastantes partidos como para que alguien quiera irse, menos ahora que estamos a un día del torneo!- dijo Matsuno con los brazos cruzados.

- Matsuno tiene razón Endou, nadie juega obligado aquí...- dijo Kazemaru mirando directo al portero quien le devolvió la mirada desafiante - al menos que tu digas quien es aquella persona...- agregó Kazemaru con rabia al recibir tal mirada por parte del pelicastaño, Kazemaru sabía que se refería a él, por la forma en que le miraba.

- creo que está bastante claro Kazemaru- dijo Goenji mirándolo con serenidad- tu eres el único que pertenece a otro club no es así? - finalizó evitando sonreír por la alegría que ahora sentía.

- es cierto Kazemaru? Quieres irte del equipo- preguntó preocupado Someoka posando una de sus manos en el hombro del defensa.

- no Someoka, eso es mentira, jamás he pensado en irme del equipo, además, Endou sabe que entre voluntariamente no es asi?- respondió Kazemaru aun mirando al portero quien ahora miraba hacia el suelo.

- ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que por favor, comencemos con el entrenamiento- pronunció Endou ignorando las palabras de defensa, dirigiéndose hacia la portería aun enojado, pensando en lo que Goenji le había dicho, Kazemaru se había unido al equipo para conseguir lo que la antenoche en el cuarto del portero sucedió, era obvio.

Los demás jugadores se miraron confundidos al presenciar la forma en que su capitán ignoraba a uno de sus compañeros pero sin mencionar palabra alguna, se ubicaron en sus puestos para comenzar el entrenamiento, menos Kazemaru que ahora miraba a Goenji con odio, dirigiéndose a su lado para aclarar las cosas.

- Goenji, se que tu estas detrás de todo esto, así que quiero que me digas que fue lo que le dijiste a Endou para que se comportara de esa manera, él no es así- dijo furioso Kazemaru con la precaución de que sus demás compañeros no escucharan la discusión.

- yo no le he dicho nada a Endou- respondió con total serenidad el delantero- yo no tengo la culpa de que Endou se dé cuenta por el mismo de las cosas que están sucediendo entre ustedes y la clase de persona que eres tu- agregó Goenji sin remordimientos dejando al defensa boquiabierto ¿acaso Goenji estaba al tanto de la relación que tenia con el portero?

- de...de que hablas Goenji- preguntó el peliceleste tratando de entender la situación.

- Endou me lo contó todo- respondió el pelicrema con tranquilidad- sobre la relación que tuvieron ustedes y sobre la infidelidad de tu parte...- agregó el delantero haciendo que Kazemaru le mirara sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, se suponía que su relación debían de mantenerla en secreto- Kazemaru, yo no tengo nada que ver con la reacción que tuvo Endou hace un rato al que por cierto, comprendo ya que es lógico que esté enfadado contigo porque le engañaste, yo solo te pediría que por favor nos dediquemos a entrenar y que dejaras de buscar culpables aquí, ya que el único culpable eres tú, bueno?- finalizó Goenji procediendo a trotar hacia su ubicación de delantero dejando a Kazemaru parado en la cancha sin saber que articular, todo esto confirmaba que Endou se había enterado del beso que Miyasaka le había propinado y ahora como se encontraba furioso, era lógico que el defensa no podría solucionar el problema con su amado a estas alturas del partido.

Comenzó entonces el entrenamiento y los jugadores comenzaron a chutear el balón con destreza demostrando todas sus habilidades, Kazemaru quien corría también en la cancha aun confundido, no podía evitar el pensar en todo el problema que mantenía con el portero a quien miraba de vez en cuando hacia la portería para comprobar una vez más que este estaba enfadado con él, ya que le ignoraba en todo momento, todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía cuando eran pareja, en la que Endou le sonreía durante el entrenamiento con entusiasmo. Todo esto era tan deprimente que Kazemaru no pudo evitar el sentirse profundamente triste e impotente ante la situación en la que estaba viviendo que le fue difícil llevar el ritmo del entrenamiento perdiendo uno que otro pase, fue entonces cuando Goenji le llamó a su nombre y dándole un pase directo, corrió a su lugar para hacer la veleta de fuego, en donde Kazemaru con dificultad logró patear el balón, dando como resultado una técnica deficiente la cual hizo que el balón chocara con un pilar de la portería. Endou quien había preparado su mano fantasma para detener el tiro, quedó sorprendido por lo sucedido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kazemaru quien también se encontraba boquiabierto, Goenji le había pegado muy fuerte al balón, lo había hecho a propósito!

- Kazemaru, si no vas a jugar como corresponde, te pediría que dejaras el entrenamiento por hoy, hay gente que si se está tomando las cosas en serio! - le llamó la atención Endou, haciendo que Kazemaru le mirara con sorpresa.

- pero si pateé el balón como siempre! - argumentó el delantero diciendo la verdad, para realizar la veleta de fuego se necesitaba un equilibrio entre la velocidad y la fuerza, cosa que Goenji no había respetado en este último tiro.

- Kazemaru, creo que Endou tiene razón- dijo Goenji en voz alta- deberías descansar un momento, estas un poco distraído...- finalizó el delantero dándole la espalada, ocultado una pequeña sonrisa que ahora se le dibujaba en el rostro.

- yo no estoy distraído!- dijo exaltado el peliceleste tratando de defenderse.

- mejor tomémonos un descanso general, así nos despejamos todos!- agregó Domon tratando de amenizar la situación.

- si, es una buena idea y aprovechas de concentrarte Kazemaru, no es la primera vez que te vemos en las nubes...- dijo Someoka con serenidad- el accidente que tuviste con Kabeyama ocurrió porque tú te distrajiste...- finalizó el delantero provocando que le resto del equipo asintiera con la cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado.

- no hay tiempo que perder, seguiremos entrenando que solo quedan horas para nuestro primer enfrentamiento!- interrumpió Endou de pronto- así que Kazemaru, descansa tu solo! - agregó serio el portero mirando al defensa directamente. El pelicastaño se encontraba aun enfadado y el resto del equipo se daba cuenta de aquella situación debido a que por lo general, Endou dejaba pasar este tipo de errores por alto ya que el susodicho era bastante optimista y Kazemaru, quien conocía aquellas actitudes a la perfección y que tanto destacaban a la persona que amaba, , le provocaron una tristeza profunda al no sentirse ahora respaldado por Endou en el error en el que él se veía envuelto en estos momentos, fue así como mirando hacia el suelo, Kazemaru corrió alejándose del lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dejando al portero con un nudo en la garganta, le había dado mucha tristeza el haber tratado así al defensa que ahora no se encontraba en la cancha.

- entonces sigamos entrenando!- dijo Goenji interrumpiendo el silencio que había quedado en la cancha luego de que Kazemaru se fuera en medio del entrenamiento.

- si, Goenji tiene razón, a jugar!- dijo Someoka comenzando a chutear el balón al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, mientras el portero se encontraba ahora mirando hacia el suelo.

Kazemaru corrió sin mirar hacia atrás conteniendo la tristeza por las palabras que Endou emitió momentos atrás, se sentía completamente deprimido y desolado ahora que su amado le había gritado y por sobre todo, después de que lo había echado del entrenamiento, definitivamente el portero había sido muy duro con él y esto lógicamente hacía pensar que Endou ya no le quería. El defensa que ahora secaba sus lagrimas que no pudo evitar emanar, llegó sin querer hasta la cancha de atletismo en donde se encontraban alrededor de diez atletas corriendo desde un punto a otro en la pista, animándose mutuamente y siendo instruidos por el entrenador que tenían a cargo y que tanto conocía el peliceleste ya que él había sido uno de los primeros miembros en fundar el club junto con él.

- Kazemaru!- se escuchó de pronto una voz que le llamaba a su nombre desde la cancha, era Miyasaka quien ahora le saludaba con la mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a su lado, había sido una sorpresa el ver a su amado Kazemaru en estos momentos, de seguro lo que había conversado con Endou hace unos momentos le había funcionado ya que ahora Kazemaru volvía al club de atletismo como tanto había deseado. Los demás compañeros saludaban ahora al peliceleste de la misma forma, incluso más emocionados provocando que Kazemaru sonriera al ver a sus antiguos amigos, quien secando rápidamente sus lagrimas, corrió hacia el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- hola Kazemaru! has venido a entrenar con nosotros?- preguntó sonriendo miyasaka saludando al peliceleste tomando su mano, mientras los demás se acercaban igual de emocionados.

- hola chicos!- respondió el defensa sonriendo sinceramente- solo vine a verlos, es todo...- finalizó mintiendo para evitar preguntas que no quería responder acerca de lo que estaba viviendo.

- yo creo que viniste a entrenar, yo sabía que volverías Kazemaru- dijo el entrenador acercándose a tumulto de gente que habían parado el entrenamiento.

- buenas tardes entrenador- saludó formalmente el peliceleste- solo vine a verlos, es todo- respondió Kazemaru nuevamente.

- pero senpai, corra con nosotros aunque sea una vez- articuló un chico que se había unido al club hace un año. La mayoría de los atletas que integraban el club, consideraban a Kazemaru como su senpai, ya que como él era el más veloz entre ellos además de que ganaba siempre las olimpiadas, era lógico que lo convirtieran como un símbolo de admiración.

- bueno, está bien, ustedes ganan!- respondió Kazemaru riendo, provocando una exaltación por parte de los demás atletas quienes festejaban aquella noticia. Fue así como Kazemaru se ubicó en su habitual posición para comenzar a correr a la redonda de la cancha junto con los demás corredores quienes trataban de llevar su ritmo, pero fracasando en el intento, siendo solo Miyasaka quien podía alcanzar la velocidad del peliceleste, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas llegando solo segundos desfasados una vez Kazemaru ganó la carrera.

- que emocionante!- exclamó Miyasaka tratando de recuperar el aire al igual que Kazemaru quien era rodeado por el resto de sus antiguos compañeros que le alagaban.

- hagámoslo de nuevo!- dijo un chico de entre la multitud haciendo que los demás apoyaran la idea, a la cual Kazemaru no pudo negarse, fue así como el peliceleste corrió alegre durante el resto de la tarde junto a sus antiguos compañeros que le extrañaban, recordando viejos tiempos pero sin lograr el olvidar su conflicto con Endou en quien pensó en cada momento durante el resto del entrenamiento. Una vez terminó aquel entrenamiento, los atletas comenzaron a irse de a poco despidiéndose entusiasmados y recordándole al peliceleste que al día siguiente tenía que entrenar con ellos nuevamente, fue cuestión de minutos cuando el defensa y el rubio atleta se encontraron a solas en la cancha, como aquella vez en la que había comenzado todo el problema...

- Kazemaru, ahora que estamos solos, quisiera preguntarte algo...- dijo serio Miyasaka mirando directo a los ojos del defensa.

- dime, que sucede?- preguntó Kazemaru sonriéndole

- lo que pasa es que hoy te vi distinto durante el entrenamiento, te veías triste, es por lo que te dije ayer cierto?- articuló con tristeza el rubio el cual no quería que su amistad se viera deteriorada después de aquella confesión.

- no Miyasaka! - respondió Kazemaru de golpe- no estoy triste por eso, te dije que nuestra amistad no cambiaría en nada!- agregó el peliceleste para evitar que su amigo se deprimiera.

- que bueno, entonces... por que estas triste?- preguntó el atleta preocupado por su amado quien ahora miraba hacia el suelo.

- yo no sé si deba decírtelo...- articuló el defensa haciendo que Miyasaka se preocupara aun mas.

- vamos Kazemaru, confía en mí, somos amigos o no?- dijo el rubio haciendo que el peliceleste le sonriera. Definitivamente Miyasaka era un buen amigo.

- está bien, te contaré, se trata del equipo de futbol, creo que no me quieren como jugador- articuló el defensa con tristeza, mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos ante lo escuchado.

- por...por que dices eso?- preguntó el atleta queriendo saber si es que él era el responsable de todo, por lo que había conversado con Endou.

- cuando vine a verlos entrenar hoy día, no fue precisamente por que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, de hecho, hoy debía de entrenar bastante con el equipo por que mañana comienza el torneo- dijo Kazemaru aun mirando hacia el suelo- sin embargo, el capitán me echó del entrenamiento y yo no sé si quiere que vuelva- agregó el peliceleste con la voz quebradiza ante lo articulado, haciendo que Miyasaka le tomara de los hombros para poder contenerlo ahora que unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotarle de los ojos del defensa, mientras el atleta le miraba exaltado, jamás había visto a Kazemaru en ese estado.

- Kazemaru tranquilízate y dime qué fue lo que sucedió- dijo preocupado el rubio, acaso tenía todo esto algo que ver con lo que habló con el capitán del equipo?

- hoy... cuando empezó el entrenamiento, Endou, el capitán del equipo, llegó enfadado pidiendo que se fueran todos aquellos que estaban según él obligados jugando, yo no sé por qué empezó a decir esas cosas, pero todo apuntaba a que yo tenía que marcharme del equipo... - dijo con tristeza el peliceleste mientras el rubio le escuchaba atento- y yo no sé porque quiere que me vaya si yo quiero jugar futbol, es lo que realmente me gusta y trato de dar al máximo en cada partido...- finalizó derramando mas lagrimas el defensa mientras Miyasaka se daba por entendido que él había sido el culpable del problema en que estaba pasando su amado Kazemaru- si no hubiera sido por Goenji, Endou jamás me hubiera echado hoy del entrenamiento, Goenji hizo una mala jugada, me culpó y Endou le creyó, estoy más que seguro que Goenji está detrás de todo esto, quiere alejarme de Endou!- finalizó abriendo sus ojos el peliceleste al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, había confesado parte de su conflicto amoroso y Miyasaka quien ahora tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

- alejarte de Endou? A que te refieres con que quieren alejarte de Endou?- preguntó Miyasaka tratando de parecer tranquilo, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la impotencia, quería saber si es que Kazemaru tenía algo que ver sentimentalmente con el capitán.

- Miyasaka olvídalo, olvida lo que acabo de decirte por favor- respondió Kazemaru dándole la espalda al atleta, secando sus lagrimas rápidamente.

- no Kazemaru, quiero saber que te sucede, por favor confía en mí- dijo con seriedad el rubio ubicándose frente al peliceleste para ahora mirarlo a los ojos- sea lo que sea, que no te de lastima decírmelo, recuerda que somos amigos y quiero ayudarte- finalizó el atleta con seguridad.

- Miyasaka...- articuló el defensa al escuchar a su amigo quien estaba preocupado- está bien, te lo diré...- agregó Kazemaru mirando hacia el suelo con pudor- yo estoy enamorado de Endou, desde hace años, desde que somos amigos de la infancia, siempre le he amado en secreto- confesó en un tenue murmullo el defensa dejando perplejo al atleta quien escuchaba cada palabra que se clavaban como espinas en su corazón-... fue por eso que me uní al equipo de futbol, para estar más cerca de él, no me bastaba verlo durante las clases, quería estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y fue por eso que decidí practicar futbol y bueno, con el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta que me gustaba mucho practicar ese deporte al igual de darme cuenta que mis sentimientos crecían aun mas, sentía que ya no podría seguir conteniendo mi amor hacia él, hasta que hace un mes aproximadamente decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, los cuales Endou correspondió- agregó Kazemaru sonriendo al recordar lo bello que habían sido esos momentos- tuvimos una relación hasta que todo terminó- dijo Kazemaru ahora con la voz quebradiza- Endou nos vio ayer cuando me besaste y desde ese momento no me ha dirigido la palabra, le fui a ver a su casa para aclarar las cosas pero me di cuenta que estaba Goenji con él, yo no sé qué sucede entre ellos, pero estoy seguro que fue Goenji quien le ha metido cosas en la cabeza, por eso no a querido conversar conmigo y quizás por eso hoy me echo del entrenamiento- agregó Kazemaru derramando nuevamente innumerables lagrimas- Endou hubiera accedido a conversar conmigo, pero Goenji hace que se comporte tan frio conmigo y eso me duele tanto Miyasaka, porque realmente lo amo y esto me hace dudar sobre si realmente Endou siente lo mismo que yo, he llegado a pensar de que él ama a Goenji y eso me duele tanto...- finalizó Kazemaru llevándose un antebrazo a sus ojos para intentar detener las lagrimas que estaba derramando ahora con mayor intensidad, Miyasaka quien ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo, con los puños apretados de la impotencia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, Kazemaru estaba llorando por un conflicto en el cual él había intervenido y que había hecho porque pensaba que el peliceleste quería marcharse del equipo, Miyasaka había sido engañado, le habían mentido diciéndole que el peliceleste estaba obligado jugando futbol pero... ¿por qué razón le había dicho algo así?

- kazemaru cálmate por favor...- dijo el rubio con seriedad- yo no conozco los sentimientos de Endou con certeza pero pienso que él si te ama- agregó Miyasaka tratando de calmar a su compañero quien le miró de inmediato a los ojos una vez escucho aquellas palabras.

- como sabes eso?- preguntó el pelicesleste tomándole atención.

- eh... bueno.. Porque es imposible no amarte- respondió Miyasaka con una sonrisa a la cual Kazemaru respondió de la misma forma, mirando hacia el suelo para evitar ruborizarse- yo creo que él te ama, sino no se hubiera enfadado al verte conmigo ayer, eso demuestra que se sintió celoso y si sintió celos es porque te ama...- agregó el atleta provocando que Kazemaru le mirara sorprendido a los ojos, Miyasaka podía tener algo de razón pensó.

- si me ama entonces por qué no ha querido solucionar las cosas?- preguntó el peliceleste con seriedad como si Miyasaka supiera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

- bueno, es lógico que se sienta dolido porque piensa que le engañaste me imagino, por eso está enfadado y no quiere hablar por ahora pero quizás otro día sea el momento para que puedan hablar y reconciliarse- respondió Miyasaka con serenidad pero con el corazón destruido al saber que jamás tendría una oportunidad con su amado Kazemaru ahora que conocía toda esta situación- así que no te sientas desmotivado por la presencia de Goenji porque si Endou te ama, nadie va hacer que él cambie sus sentimientos hacia ti de un día para otro- finalizó el rubio sonriendo, ocultando la verdadera tristeza que sentía por dentro.

- Miyasaka...- murmulló el peliceleste al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de su amigo- en qué momento aclararé las cosas con él si me ha echado del equipo?- agregó con tristeza el peliceleste recordando el momento recién pasado.

- él no te dijo que te fueras del equipo explícitamente, así que mañana irás a competir en el torneo como el jugador que eres- dijo Miyasaka tratando de animar nuevamente a su compañero

- yo no sé si deba ir, Endou estará aun enfadado conmigo y verlo así me pondrá mal- argumentó el peliceleste desmotivado- estoy casi seguro que Endou ya no me ama Miyasaka, sino no me hubiera echado hoy día, todo esto evidencia que ya no siente lo mismo por mí o peor aún, quizás jamás sintió amor hacia mi...- agregó con la voz quebradiza el deprimido de Kazemaru que ahora miraba al suelo con tristeza, tratando de contener sus lagrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente.

- Kazemaru!- dijo el atleta de golpe llamando la atención de su compañero- mañana iras al torneo y le demostrarás a Endou que eres un buen jugador, irás dispuesto a ganar como siempre te propones hacerlo y te olvidarás en la cancha de todo este problema- dijo Miyasaka tomando al peliceleste de los hombros para que este le mirara a los ojos- Endou verá que eres una persona valiosa y se sentirá orgulloso de ti, después habrá algún momento para que aclaren las cosas pero ahora debes preocuparte en ganar, sino todos los de atletismo nos sentiremos defraudados por haberte visto partir de nuestro club en vano me escuchaste?- finalizó el rubio zamarreando a su amado para hacerlo entender, no había encontrado otra manera de hacer que subiera el ánimo.

- Miyasaka...- dijo Kazemaru mirándolo a los ojos sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su amigo hablar de esa manera, fue así como el peliceleste le miró desafiante y sonriendo agregó- tienes razón, no puedo dejarme llevar por esta situación, tengo que jugar en el torneo, no me puedo retractar ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos y que mis compañeros me necesitan- dijo Kazemaru recobrando sus ánimos mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras- además, si Endou realmente se interesa por mí, el me buscará y tratará de solucionar este problema, por lo demás, soy yo quien debería estar enojado con él ya que está prefiriendo escuchar a Goenji y no a mi- finalizó el defensa casi enfadado al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras ya que sentía en el fondo que Endou también le estaba engañando con Goenji.

- así se habla Kazemaru- dijo sonriendo el atleta ahora que veía a su amado lleno de confianza, siendo uno de estos atributos los que le habían hecho enamorarse del peliceleste hace ya tanto tiempo atrás- a todo esto, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, si no te hubiera besado nada de esto estaría ocurriendo- agregó con vergüenza el atleta mirando hacia el suelo- si quieres, yo también puedo intentar hablar con Endou y explicarle que todo fue una equivocación- finalizó en un tenue murmullo el rubio, ocultando que ya había hablado con el portero hace un rato y no de la mejor manera.

- no Miyasaka, si Endou quiere solucionar las cosas tanto como yo, el también me buscará para que conversemos- reiteró nuevamente el peliceleste con seriedad

- está bien- respondió el atleta sonriendo- será mejor que descanses entonces, mañana será un gran partido y no quiero verte correr lento en la cancha. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa- finalizó Miyasaka caminando para marcharse del lugar donde acto seguido Kazemaru le acompañó lleno de ánimos.

Faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Endou y el portero no había pronunciado palabra alguna después de que había terminado el entrenamiento, en donde dirigió a sus compañeros durante la práctica con desgano después de que Kazemaru había dejado el entrenamiento momentos después en que el mismo le habría echado, el portero se sentía completamente triste después de haber hecho tal acción y Goenji, quien le acompañaba a su lado en silencio, se daba cuenta de aquella situación a la perfección, la cual le producía una rabia inmensa dentro de su pecho al sentir que su amado Endou se preocupaba tanto por el defensa, sin embargo no debía de alterarse, Kazemaru seguramente se iría del equipo y eso le aliviaba ya que tendría más oportunidades para hacer olvidar los sentimientos del pelicastaño hacia Kazemaru, ahora más que nunca debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad. Fue así como a sus espaldas se escuchó una peculiar voz que les llamaba a los dos por su nombre.

- Endou, Goenji, que sorpresa verlos aquí- dijo Kido sonriendo y provocando que ambos chicos se voltearan para ver a su futuro contrincante dentro del torneo

- Kido! Como estas?- preguntó lleno de ánimos el portero quien le saludaba efusivo. Para el pelicastaño, Kido era uno más de sus amigos y el verlo en estos momentos le había hecho alegrarse profundamente, cosa que le sorprendió a Goenji quien le miró confundido al presenciar el brusco cambio de animos por parte del pelicastaño.

- estoy bien y ustedes, ya se van a sus casas?- preguntó Kido serenamente- deberían de estar entrenando, no se olviden que competirán en contra de nosotros, el instituto Imperial!- agregó desafiante el de gafas cruzándose de brazos.

- claro que lo sé!- respondió Endou sonriendo- hemos entrenado mucho y espero que nos veamos en la final para decidir quién es el mejor- finalizó efusivo el pelicastaño

- eso espero Endou, por eso procura defender tu portería en todos los partidos- respondió sonriendo Kido procediendo a mirar a Goenji- y tu asegúrate de anotar muchos goles- agregó desafiante una vez más el capitán del instituto Imperial, haciendo que Goenji le mirara a los ojos pensando en lo rápido en que Endou había cambiado de ánimos simplemente al ver a uno de sus contrincantes.

- Kido, no quieres practicar un rato con nosotros?- preguntó alegre el portero haciendo que Kido le mirara sorprendido, le sorprendía el ver como Endou le invitaba a jugar siendo que eran rivales.

- pe..pero si somos rivales...- respondió el de gafas una vez el pelicastaño terminaba de invitarlo

- no estamos en un partido y fuera de la cancha somos todos amigos!- articuló Endou sonriendo a lo cual Goenji sonrió ante lo escuchado, aquellas palabras eran propias de Endou, lo que significaba que el portero se había estabilizado emocionalmente por lo menos en este pequeño momento y comenzaba a hablar como siempre.

- es tarde, dejémoslo para otro día, mañana les iré a ver al partido así que más vale que ganen ya que quiero enfrentarme una vez más con ustedes- dijo Kido procediendo a alejarse del lugar mientras Endou le despedía con la mano gritándole que así sería. Goenji, quien miraba fijo como Kido se marchaba, no podía evitar el pensar que gracias a su presencia, Endou había cambiado 180° su estado anímico.

- bueno Endou, ahora volvamos a casa!- dijo Goenji sonriéndole con ternura haciendo que Endou le sonriera nervioso, aun le costaba trabajo saber que tenían ahora una "relación".

Una vez llegaron a la casa del portero, Endou volvió a alegrarse al ver a sus padres quienes habían vuelto de sus vacaciones exprés y Goenji quien se sentía aun más feliz al ver a su amado sonreír y que por lo consiguiente significaba que se estaba olvidando por un rato de Kazemaru, se quedó hasta tarde acompañando al pelicastaño para ayudarlo a hacer la tarea que Aki les había facilitado, fue así como dieron las 9 y después de haberse negado cortésmente de quedarse a cenar, Goenji se despidió a solas de su amado con un abrazo que Endou devolvió con dificultad, haciendo que se sintiera culpable al estar engañando a Kazemaru y recordando de inmediato, el conflicto que durante la tarde, él provocó, llenándolo de tristeza la cual Goenji logró percibir.

- Endou, no quiero que estés triste, quiero que te sientas alegre ahora que por fin competiremos en el torneo futbol frontera como tanto lo has deseado- dijo Goenji en un tenue murmullo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del portero quien le abrazaba al torso en silencio.

- perdón Goenji, pero no puedo evitarlo- respondió con tristeza el portero recordando todo el conflicto

- si lo sé y para eso estoy aquí, para subirte el ánimo- agregó Goenji mirándolo ahora a los ojos, muy cerca de su boca a la cual lentamente se acercó para besarlo con delicadeza y en donde acto seguido, Endou apretó sus parpados y como reflejo le apartó de su cuerpo de inmediato apenas sintió el contacto. Goenji se llevó una de sus manos a su boca una vez fue rechazado por tercera vez por su amado y volteándose con dificultad, le dio la espalda, haciendo que Endou se sintiera completamente arrepentido y avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Go..Goenji perdóname, no quise hacerlo!...- dijo preocupado el portero queriendo tocar uno de los hombros del pelicrema pero sin concretar el contacto, mientras Goenji sentía un nudo inmenso en la garganta mientras escuchaba las palabras emitidas por su compañero.

- será mejor que me valla, es tarde...- respondió en voz baja el delantero procediendo a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, evitando el contacto visual con su amado Endou, no quería que este le viera con los ojos acuosos de la tristeza.

- no Goenji no te vayas!- articuló preocupado el pelicastaño, aun con su brazo estirado, sintiéndose completamente culpable por haber hecho que el pelicrema se entristeciera, hoy definitivamente había hecho entristecer a dos seres queridos y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Goenji no prestó atención a las palabras que el portero le decía, y caminando con la cabeza gacha, se fue de la habitación de Endou y luego, de su casa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a Endou perdido en sus pensamientos.


	8. Valentia

Había sido rechazado una vez más por Endou y Goenji sentía rabia, tristeza y desesperación al comprobar que el portero estaba muy lejos de amarlo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho al saber en lo más profundo que su amor no era correspondido, inclusive ahora que el pelicastaño y el pelicrema tenían una relación, sin embargo, el delantero jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como la que ahora la vida le estaba dando, tenía todo a su alcance y debía de enamorar al capitán del equipo, sí, eso debía hacer, aunque tuviera que insistir, aunque tuviera que ser rechazado mil veces jamás se rendiría, no permitiría que un ser querido se le fuera de su lado y por eso ahora debía ser fuerte, se decía a sus adentros Goenji, mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles que conducían al hospital en donde vería a su hermana como todos los días, pensaba que había hecho bien el haberlo dejado solo al portero en su habitación, hoy había sido un día difícil para Endou y tenía que dejarlo a solas, para que reflexionara y se diera cuenta que Kazemaru no volvería mas, fue así como el delantero se tranquilizó y siguió caminando su recorrido en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando de improviso escuchó su nombre que le llamaba a sus espaldas en un tono desafiante por parte de una voz conocida.

- Goenji…. Ese es tu nombre verdad?- preguntó el chico rubio del club de atletismo caminando hacia el susodicho quien se volteaba para mirar a la cara a la persona que le llamaba a su nombre.

- si, que quieres?- respondió con tranquilidad el delantero quedando en frente de Miyasaka quien le miraba con rabia.

- porque me mentiste? Porque me dijiste que Kazemaru quería irse de tu equipo?- preguntó con exaltación Miyasaka mientras el delantero lo miraba aun con despreocupación

- Kazemaru volvió a tu club, deberías estar feliz por ello- respondió con serenidad Goenji mientras ponía sus manos en los bolcillos

- como voy a estar feliz si por tus mentiras hice que a Kazemaru lo echaran, lo hiciste a propósito para que él se alejara de Endou no es así?- preguntó nuevamente el atleta haciendo que esta vez el pelicrema abriera sus ojos ante lo escuchado, era lógico que el atleta estaba al tanto de la relación entre Kazemaru y Endou- por qué quieres que se distancien? Que es lo que pretendes?- finalizó mas exaltado Miyasaka mientras el delantero le miraba desafiante.

- eso no es problema tuyo, además, deberías aprovechar que Kazemaru está solo- dijo Goenji con seriedad- por que a ti te gusta verdad?- agregó el delantero sonriendo levemente

- eh.. si, me gusta, pero no por ello voy a aprovecharme de esta mentira para estar a su lado- respondió Miyasaka con seguridad, no importándole que un desconocido supiera de sus sentimientos.

- o sea que prefieres que él se quede con Endou? Eso estás diciendo?- agregó Goenji con sarcasmo- permíteme decirte que eso es de cobardes, si realmente lo amas, deberías hacer todo lo posible para quedarte con él.

- no Goenji, estas equivocado- dijo Miyasaka con seriedad- que yo no me esté aprovechando de esta situación no me hace un cobarde, yo amo a Kazemaru y quiero que él sea feliz y si para que ello suceda significa que tendré que verlo con otra persona no me importa, porque yo quiero que él sea feliz y tu no deberías interponerte entre ellos dos, les estás haciendo un problema y yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra! Les diré la verdad!- finalizó alzando la voz el atleta mientras Goenji le miraba con ira, fue así como el delantero se acercó rápidamente hacia Miyasaka y posando sus manos en el pecho del atleta, lo levantó agarrando su camiseta entre sus puños.

- escúchame imbécil, no te atrevas a interponerte en mis planes o lo pagaras muy caro! - dijo Goenji con rabia mientras Miyasaka lo escuchaba asustado y perplejo ante la amenaza que le estaban dando- mas te vale que no abras la boca y te quedes callado me escuchaste?- finalizó el delantero soltando a Miyasaka quien cayó al suelo aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Goenji le daba la espalda y procedía a marcharse con tranquilidad a su destino, dejando al atleta en el suelo.

Goenji caminaba ahora hacia el hospital aparentemente tranquilo pero por dentro lleno de rabia y desesperación por el incidente que acababa de ocurrir ¿sería capaz Miyasaka de contar toda la verdad? Bueno, algo tenía que pensar para seguir con el plan si es que aquello ocurría, sin embargo, esto no era lo único que le preocupaba, el delantero no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que el atleta le gritó, se repetía una que otra vez la frase "si realmente amas a alguien, querrás que esa persona sea feliz, no importando si está con otra persona" ¿aquello podría ser cierto? No, eso es de cobardes! Se respondió a si mismo autoconvenciéndose y llenándose de optimismo para seguir con su propósito, siguió su camino rumbo al hospital.

Era ya el día siguiente y pronto comenzaría el primer partido del torneo futbol frontera como tanto habían esperado los del equipo Raimon, en especial, Endou quien se encontraba nervioso sentado en la banca esperando el inicio del partido y por sobre todo, la llegada de Kazemaru quien no había llegado al encuentro!

- Endou, Kazemaru no ha llegado, que haremos?- preguntó Handa, mientras Endou pensaba mirando hacia el suelo.

- creo que fue una mala idea el que lo echaras del entrenamiento ayer, quizás no vuelva nunca más!- agregó Someoka cruzándose de brazos.

- sin Kazemaru no podremos ejecutar el veleta de fuego!- dijo anteojos arreglándose sus lentes, mientras Endou apretaba sus manos de impotencia y continuaba mirando hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, realmente no sabía como enfrentar este problema y es que sus compañero tenían razón, sin Kazemaru, las estrategias del equipo decaían considerablemente, fue entonces cuando Goenji se paró de la banca y comenzó a hablar con seguridad.

- ya basta! Endou no tiene la culpa de que Kazemaru no haya venido hoy al partido, además, aun tenemos el tornado dragón y el salto relámpago! Con eso será suficiente, no tenemos de que preocuparnos!- dijo el delantero haciendo que Endou levantara la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido, Goenji estaba tratando de subirle el ánimo.

- Goenji tiene razón, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos en suplir la ausencia de Kazemaru- dijo el entrenador Hibiki mientras se acercaba a la multitud- anteojos, tu entraras como defensa, está claro?- agregó el entrenador haciendo que anteojos le mirara sorprendido

- eh.. si, por supuesto!- respondió anteojos con inseguridad, mientras Endou miraba nuevamente al suelo no pudiendo evitar el sentirse culpable, Kazemaru no jugaría en este partido y aquello le dolía en lo más profundo, dolor que se clavaba en su pecho al darse cuenta que la persona más importante en su vida no estaría en el partido más importante hasta ahora y todo ello provocado por la vil forma en cómo le trató la tarde anterior. Fue así cuando Kabeyama gritó de felicidad indicando la entrada del estadio con la mano.

- es Kazemaru!- exclamó haciendo que todos los jugadores se voltearan a mirar como el peliceleste se acercaba decidido hacia donde estaban ubicados sus compañeros.

- discúlpenme por mi tardanza- dijo el defensa una vez llegó al lugar con seriedad, mientras sus demás compañeros lo recibían alegres, menos el goleador estrella del equipo quien se volteó dándole la espalda para ocultar su disgusto al verlo en la cancha. El portero quien escuchó la voz de Kazemaru, sintió como su pecho se apretaba de felicidad al notar que su amado había asistido al encuentro, alegrándose porque este no había dejado al equipo, sin embargo permaneció con la cabeza gacha con el temor de mirarlo a la cara, se sentía muy avergonzado por como lo había tratado el día anterior, por lo que decidió quedarse al margen de la situación.

- me alegro que hayas vuelto Kazemaru- dijo Someoka tomándolo de un hombro, mientras el susodicho permanecía serio evitando mirar al capitán del equipo.

- Kazemaru, te dejaré jugar en este partido, no te preocupes por mi- dijo Anteojos arreglándose sus lentes mientras todos lo miraban con desprecio, Anteojos era demasiado presumido.

- muchachos, deben salir a la cancha, ya es la hora del partido- dijo el entrenador haciendo que todos corrieran a la cancha para ubicarse en sus respectivas posiciones donde comenzaron a jugar para calentar antes del enfrentamiento, fue así cuando un extraño jugador le arrebató el balón a Goenji dejándolo perplejo al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

- Shuuya Goenji!, prepárate para un reto!- exclamó el jugador del equipo enemigo mientras Goenji le miraba confundido- he escuchado mucho sobre ti, dicen que eres el goleador estrella del equipo!-

- cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Goenji con seriedad

- soy Niebla de la secundaria seigoku ninja!- respondió el jugador dejando en claro que era su oponente en este partido- sabes, yo también soy un jugador veloz y creo que este es un buen momento para competir, que te parece si lo comprobamos en este lado de la cancha… será algo fácil- agregó el joven ninja

- me rehúso, no molestes!- respondió Goenji lanzándole el balón a su pecho donde este le atrapó con sus manos

- que dices? No aceptaras? Eres un cobarde!- exclamó el oponente haciendo que Endou se enfadara por la forma en que le hablaban de su amigo

- hey! A quien le dices cobarde!- gritó el capitán desde la portería

- a ti no te incumbe este asunto!- respondió Niebla desde lejos

- no voy a permitir que te burles de mis amigos!- agregó Endou con seriedad- escucha, yo aceptaré ese desafío- finalizó el portero con la intención de defender al delantero. Kazemaru quien se encontraba mirando la escena desde su posición, miró hacia la galería divisando de inmediato a Miyasaka quien se encontraba sentado presenciando el conflicto y llenándose de valor caminó hacia su oponente.

- yo aceptaré el desafío, recuerden que yo soy el más veloz del equipo- dijo Kazemaru mientras sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos.

- quien rayos eres tu?- preguntó Niebla mirándolo confundido, mientras Kazemaru le miraba desafiante.

- estas listo?- preguntó sonriendo sarcásticamente el defensa haciendo que su oponente le mirara de la misma manera

- já… prepárate! Te daré tu merecido!- respondió Niebla procediendo a ubicarse en su lugar al igual que Kazemaru, mientras los demás miembros del equipo Raimon le animaban confiados a su lado, sin embargo, Endou miraba la escena preocupado por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, no quería que algo malo le sucediera a su aun amado Kazemaru, sin embargo ahora no tenía derecho alguno de pedirle que se detuviera.

Sonó entonces el pitazo que Haruna emitió y Kazemaru y Niebla comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad conduciendo cada uno un balón hacia el final de la cancha, mientras Miyasaka miraba sorprendido la escena al darse cuenta que existía alguien capaz de mantener el ritmo del defensa, fue así cuando dos jóvenes del instituto Seigoku se interpusieron al reto y les arrebataron el balón al mismo tiempo.

- está prohibido que te comportes así Niebla!- dijo el jugador del equipo contrincante llamándole la atención a su compañero

- está bien, como tu digas- respondió Niebla con desgano

- disculpen el comportamiento de Niebla- dijo el oponente que acababa de llegar a Endou quien asintió con la cabeza sorprendido por su llegada, en donde de la misma forma en que llegaron sus oponentes, se marcharon sin dejar rastro en la cancha

- que fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó Handa mirando sorprendido la velocidad de los oponentes que desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, mientras los demás compañeros comentaban lo sucedido y Endou miraba de reojo a Kazemaru preocupado quien respiraba agitado por la carrera y trataba de regular su respiración.

- vamos Endou, ya empezará el partido- dijo Goenji tomando de un brazo al portero para que ubicara en su lugar, tratando de no darle importancia a lo recién ocurrido, mientras Kazemaru miraba la escena con seriedad. Kazemaru se había decidido a participar en el torneo para demostrarle a Endou que era un jugador valioso y que había sido un error echarlo del equipo, es más, pretendía que el portero se sintiera orgulloso de sus jugadas para que volviera a mirarle como antes y que se interesara en arreglar el problema que tenían ambos a sus espaldas, fue por ello que también había aceptado el desafío de Niebla, para demostrar que era un jugador digno de respetar, logrando así su objetivo, ya que Endou, al igual que Miyasaka, se había sentido muy orgullosos al ver la destreza del defensa, sintiendo en sus corazones, un fuerte palpitar luego de ver a su amado lucirse.

- damas y caballeros, estamos a punto de comenzar con el primer partido del famoso torneo futbol frontera aquí, en el histórico estadio frontera!- dijo el locutor del partido para dar comienzo al enfrentamiento que fue llevado a cabo luego de que sonara el pitazo inicial, mientras Miyasaka y Kido miraban atentos desde la galería en distintos lugares.

Los jugadores del instituto Seigoku ninja era demasiado veloces, todos mantenían una rapidez similar a la de Niebla que había sido vista por los del equipo Raimon, quienes corrían en la cancha tratando de arrebatarles el balón a los veloces jugadores ninja pero no obteniendo resultados favorables, sin embargo, fue Kazemaru quien pudo lograr aquel objetivo, ya que por su velocidad que tanto le destacaba, podía hacer frente a la rapidez de sus contrincantes, convirtiéndose en aquel partido, en un pilar fundamental para llegar a la victoria. Fue así como pudieron anotar los del equipo Raimon debido a los pases que Kazemaru les daba, los cuales hicieron que su equipo tomara la delantera.

Sonó el pitazo que anunciaba el fin del primer tiempo y los jugadores salieron de la cancha animando a Kazemaru por su excelente trabajo, quien sonreía sincero al poder sentir que era de ayuda para los demás. Miyasaka estaba tremendamente contento desde la galería del estadio al ver la jugada del defensa, convenciéndose de que era un excelente jugador y que realmente pertenecía al club de futbol, mientras Endou sentía también una felicidad infinita pero la que sin embargo, no podía expresar por vergüenza y por básicamente, estar al lado de Goenji, quien no se separó de su lado en ningún momento una vez terminó el primer tiempo, quizás Goenji quería evitar el que Endou le hablara al peliceleste y a fin de cuentas, lo había logrado.

- para el segundo tiempo, quiero que Kazemaru y Goenji realicen el veleta de fuego, eso definirá nuestra victoria- dijo el entrenador Hibiki, una vez hizo reunirse a todos los jugadores formando un circulo.

- entrenador, eso será una carga muy grande para Kazemaru quien se está encargando de robarles el balón a los oponentes, además de defender su posición - dijo Someoka preocupado- será mejor que Goenji y yo sigamos anotando.

- no te preocupes Someoka, yo no tengo problemas en realizar el veleta de fuego- respondió Kazemaru mirando a la cara con seriedad a Goenji, quien le miró de la misma forma sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras Endou escuchaba la conversación al lado del pelicrema, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- yo tampoco tengo problemas- agregó el delantero cruzándose de brazos, mientras Endou procedía a mirar de reojo al defensa, divisando su torso, sin levantar su mirada hacia su cara, dándose cuenta de pronto, que Kazemaru no llevaba la tirita roja en su muñeca izquierda, la cual tiempo atrás le había regalado, sintiendo de inmediato, un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Eso significaba que Kazemaru en definitiva ya no era su novio.

- bien, a jugar!- gritaron todos animados una vez terminó el tiempo de receso, mientras el portero sentía una tristeza inmensa en su pecho una vez pudo ver que el defensa se había deshecho de aquel elemento que representaba su relación y que Kazemaru juró cuidar, es que acaso definitivamente todo había terminado?

El segundo tiempo había comenzado y los jugadores comenzaron jugar con ánimos mientras Endou permanecía triste en la portería, viendo la espalda de su amado, que se encontraba a metros de él arrebatándoles el balón a sus contrincantes, sintiendo una pena profunda al darse cuenta que Kazemaru ya no lo consideraba como su novio, de hecho, como lo había estado ignorando desde que llegó a la cancha, de seguro para el peliceleste, Endou ya no significaba nada en su vida, pensaba el pelicastaño y con justa razón ya que el peliceleste tenia todos los motivos para enfadarse con él debido a la forma en que le había tratado ayer. El portero se sentía realmente deprimido y Goenji, quien le miraba de vez en cuando, pudo notar el cambio de ánimos del pelicastaño quien ahora había dejado de gritar para animar a sus compañeros. Fue así cuando Kazemaru le dio un pase a Goenji con la intensión de realizar la veleta de fuego tal como se los había pedido el entrenador, la cual Goenji aceptó gustoso pateando con fuerza el balón, de la misma manera en cómo había pateado ayer durante el entrenamiento y que había hecho lucir como un tonto a Kazemaru, sin embargo, el defensa pateó el balón con la misma fuerza, concentrando toda su rabia por lo que estaba sucediendo en el impacto, logrando un veleta de fuego con tanta velocidad y fuerza que lograron anotar de inmediato, rompiendo la gran defensa del equipo oponente y provocando una alegría inmediata por el resto de los jugadores quienes celebraban por la técnica que acaban de hacer y que les garantizaba el triunfo en este partido.

Endou miró perplejo lo que Goenji y Kazemaru acababan de hacer, habían logrado anotar con un veleta de fuego nunca antes visto y eso le impresionaba al darse cuenta que Kazemaru esta vez no había fallado como la tarde anterior, es más, lo había hecho mejor que nunca y eso alegraba de sobremanera, sin embargo el dolor que sentía en su pecho luego de ver que el defensa ya no tenía la pulsera que le había regalado, le hacía deprimirse de inmediato haciendo que una pena profunda lo inundara. Fue así como el portero siguió observando con tristeza a su amado durante el partido quien se esforzaba al máximo en cada movimiento que realizaba demostrando que quería ganar a como diera lugar, haciendo que Endou recordara las duras palabras que ayer le gritó pero alegrándose de inmediato el que fueran ignoradas por el defensa ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Kazemaru no hubiera asistido a este partido? De seguro hubieran perdido en este enfrentamiento en donde el defensa se había convertido en el pilar fundamental para lograr la victoria, sin embargo ¿Por qué Kazemaru estaba jugando ahora si Endou había sido lo suficientemente duro en sus palabras? El portero no pudo evitar hacerse esa interrogante mientras aun observaba a Kazemaru en la cancha, lo cual le hizo recordar de inmediato todas aquellas veces en que el defensa le ayudó a entrenar en aquel momento en que el club de futbol solo tenía 7 jugadores y que por cierto, aquellos 7 ni se dignaban a entrenar con él, como también aquella vez en que Kazemaru se unió al equipo apenas él se lo pidió, o como todas las veces en el que el portero le pidió la tarea y el peliceleste jamás se negó, si, Kazemaru siempre estaba cuando Endou le necesitaba, jamás le había fallado y esta vez, en este partido tan importante, el peliceleste no le había dado la espalda, inclusive después de que el portero le hubiera gritado, el defensa estaba aquí, jugando con todas sus fuerzas para ganar. Endou sintió su corazón apretarse al darse cuenta que Kazemaru le era fiel e incondicional en cualquier situación importante para él ¿sería acaso que Kazemaru aun le amaba y que por eso estaba aquí apoyándolo? Si fuese así ¿Por qué no tenía la pulsera que le regaló? Todo esto confundía de sobre manera al portero quien seguía observando a su amado luego de que este realizara una vez más el veleta de fuego logrando nuevamente anotar junto a Goenji quien también corría en la cancha queriendo ganar, fue así como Endou se armó de valor y decidió arreglarlo todo con Kazemaru apenas terminara el partido y llenándose de optimismo, comenzó a animar a sus compañeros como siempre haciendo que Kazemaru se alegrara al escuchar la voz de su amado desde lo lejos, Endou comenzaba a ser el mismo de antes, al mismo que tanto amaba.

Siguieron jugando con entusiasmo los jugadores de Raimon hasta que terminó el segundo tiempo logrando la victoria que aseguraba su permanencia en el torneo. Los jugadores celebraban alegres el triunfo una vez salieron de la cancha y Endou estaba decidido en hablar con Kazemaru quien sin embargo, se alejó de la multitud para correr hacia donde se encontraba Miyasaka quien le felicitó alegre por su participación y por sobre todo, por su triunfo. Endou miró con tristeza como Kazemaru se alejaba para estar ahora con el chico que hace unos días atrás había besado sintiendo nuevamente una tristeza inundarle y convenciéndose inmediatamente que Miyasaka era de seguro la razón por la cual ya no tenía la pulsera en su muñeca. Goenji quien se encontraba al lado del portero, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver a Miyasaka y al recordar que este tenía la intención de contar toda la verdad. Fue así como el pelicrema fijó su mirada en el rostro de Endou dándose cuenta que este miraba con tristeza a Kazemaru que se encontraba a lo lejos y acercándose a él, le tomó de un brazo para hacer que le mirara de frente.

- Endou, hoy tienes que estar feliz porque ganamos, no debes deprimirte por la relación que tiene Kazemaru con Miyasaka- dijo Goenji con seriedad al portero quien le miraba aun con la mirada triste, donde luego de escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras, asintió con la cabeza- será mejor que nos vallamos- finalizó el pelicrema con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos los jugadores se habían marchado a sus casas, felices por el triunfo hoy obtenido y ansiosos por jugar los partidos próximos y Kazemaru, quien caminaba rumbo a su casa en compañía de su amigo Miyasaka, no podía evitar sentirse aun preocupado y triste por su situación con Endou, quien no le felicitó por su desempeño en el partido que habían ganado al contrario del resto del equipo.

- Miyasaka, te doy las gracias por haberme ido a ver hoy al partido- dijo Kazemaru a su amigo quien caminaba a su lado en silencio.

- no tienes por qué agradecerme, estuviste fenomenal! Prometo ir a verte a los demás partidos, fue muy entretenido!- dijo Miyasaka con entusiasmo haciendo que Kazemaru le sonriera sincero.

- no crees que sería correcto que entrenemos para las olimpiadas?- preguntó Kazemaru preocupado por aquella competencia.

- no Kazemaru, hoy debes descansar, te esforzaste demasiado! Mañana entrenaremos el doble si quieres!- respondió Miyasaka deteniéndose una vez ambos chicos llegaron a la casa del peliceleste.

- está bien, si tu lo dices- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo- por cierto, no quieres quedarte a cenar hoy en mi casa?- preguntó el defensa con la intensión de querer agradecer de alguna manera todo el apoyo que su amigo le estaba dando.

- eh.. Claro! Gracias!- respondió con alegría Miyasaka sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Quedarse más tiempo con su enamorado le hacía muy feliz.

Endou caminaba en compañía de Goenji rumbo a su casa, sintiendo un gran peso a sus espaldas, no sabía si se sentía cansado por el partido, o si aquel peso era la tristeza que le inundaba en lo más profundo, pero bueno, no tenía que mostrarse deprimido sino Goenji se enojaría, por lo que conversando como de costumbre, siguió su camino ahogando sus pensamientos en las palabras que Goenji emitía hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Kido quien les esperaba en la ribera del río.

- los felicito por su triunfo, espero con ansias enfrentarme a ustedes en las finales- dijo Kido con una sonrisa.

-Kido! Que sorpresa! Fuiste a vernos en nuestro partido?- preguntó Endou alegrándose

- por supuesto, a decir verdad, pensé que perderían apenas supe que se enfrentarían al instituto ninja, sin embargo, debo decir que me llevé una sorpresa al verlos jugar- dijo Kido sincerándose- la técnica que realizaste con el chico de cabello celeste fue impresionante!- finalizó Kido llevando su mirada hacia Goenji quien le miró de frente inclinando su cabeza por agradecimiento al cumplido que le acababan de hacer, mientras Endou agachó su cabeza queriendo ocultar su tristeza una vez recordó a Kazemaru.

- y tu Kido, ya sabes con quien te enfrentarás mañana?- preguntó Goenji queriendo pasar a otro tema luego de darse cuenta del ánimo del portero, quien miró al capitán del instituto Imperial queriendo saber la respuesta a la pregunta previamente hecha.

- si, nuestro oponente es el instituto Zeus- dijo Kido cruzándose de brazos.

- el instituto Zeus?- preguntó Endou confundido- jamás oí hablar de ellos…

- la verdad es que yo tampoco he oído hablar de ellos- respondió Kido demostrando su preocupación al no tener información acerca de sus oponentes, lo que significaba que no podría planear alguna estrategia para su equipo.

-bueno que importa, estoy seguro que ganarán- agregó Endou sonriendo con la intensión de tranquilizar a Kido quien sonrió levemente.

- bueno, solo quería felicitarlos, nos vemos en las finales- pronunció el capitán del instituto Imperial confiado en sus habilidades, quien se marchó lentamente dejando nuevamente a solas a ambos chicos que quedaron en silencio mirando como uno de sus contrincantes se alejaba del sector.

Miyasaka y Kazemaru se encontraban ahora en la habitación de este ultimo luego de haber sido felicitado efusivamente por su madre debido su triunfo en el partido, noticia que Miyasaka informó orgulloso contando cada detalle mientras Kazemaru se limitaba a sonreír y escuchar las palabras de su amigo que provocaban la dicha de la madre quien le expresaba su alegría verbalmente y claro, preparando una rica cena.

-Kazemaru tu habitación es muy genial- decía el chico rubio mientras observaba contento el lugar donde Kazemaru tenía sus pertenencias mientras este solo asentía sonriendo sentado sobre su cama. El joven atleta observaba cada detalle que representaba a su amado con entusiasmo hasta que de pronto sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño marco de fotos donde la imagen del equipo Raimon hacía alusión al triunfo de las eliminatorias que hace poco habían jugado, allí se podía divisar la alegría del equipo y por supuesto, la cercanía de Endou y Kazemaru quienes se encontraban abrasados. Miyasaka no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad por la separación de estos luego de ver la foto comparando aquel pasado con la realidad que ahora ambos chicos vivían, no había sido su intención provocar la tristeza de su amado pero lo había hecho, aunque hubiese sido engañado por Goenji quien le incitó a meterse en su relación y en su permanencia en el equipo, no sabía precisamente cómo remediar esta lamentable equivocación, o era contándole todo lo que había pasado referente a las mentiras de Goenji dejando a un lado sus amenazas y aceptando su error o era esperar que el tiempo curara las heridas y aclarara estos malos entendidos ¿Cómo saber cuál era la mejor opción? Miró el rubio con disimulo a su amado Kazemaru quien miraba hacia la ventana, con una expresión de tristeza y cansancio en el rostro y tragando saliva se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse seriamente provocando la atención del peliceleste quien le miró sonriente de inmediato.

-Kazemaru, hay algo de lo debo hablarte- pronunció el rubio mirando hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos con temor decidido a contar toda la verdad, sabía de antemano que Kazemaru se enfadaría con él por lo sucedido pero tenía que decirlo, aunque doliera. El desprecio de Kazemaru y las amenazas de Goenji eran el precio que debía pagar por hacer sufrir a un ser querido.

-dime Miyasaka, que ocurre?-pregunto dudoso el peliceleste quien se extrañó por la actitud seria a la que había cambiado repentinamente su amigo.

- Kazemaru…yo…-pronuncio con dificultad el joven atleta- yo fui quien provocó que Endou te echara del equipo- articuló sin más reparos Miyasaka mientras un nudo en la garganta anunciaba la tristeza y vergüenza por lo que decía mientras los ojos de Kazemaru se abrían para mirarlo sorprendido- por favor perdóname- finalizó con la voz quebradiza.

-q-que estás diciendo?- respondió el peliceleste sintiéndose completamente traicionado.

- como lo oyes, yo fui quien habló con Endou personalmente pidiéndole que te dejara en paz, yo pensé que querías irte del equipo de futbol y bueno, hablé con él y por eso el te echó, fue todo culpa mía, por favor perdóname- repitió nuevamente Miyasaka humillado quien no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.

-pe-pero de donde sacaste semejante barbaridad! Yo jamás he querido irme del equipo! Porque hiciste eso?- protestó Kazemaru levantándose de la cama con rabia dándole la espalda a Miyasaka quien levantó su mirada para ver como su amado le gritaba con justa razón.

- Goenji me pidió que lo hiciera- respondió el rubio dejando caer unas lagrimas por la vergüenza de aceptar que había hecho algo incorrecto mientras Kazemaru se volteaba para mirar directo a su compañero luego de escuchar el nombre del pelicrema que tantos problemas le había traído, no se esperaba tal noticia.

-que Goenji te pidió que? Como es que lo conoces?- preguntó ansioso el defensa mirando fijo a los ojos del joven ignorando sus lagrimas.

-hace un tiempo lo conocí, me dijo que tenía que ayudarte a salirte del equipo de futbol ya que querías irte y no sabias como y bueno…yo le creí- dijo Miyasaka sincerándose mientras el peliceleste escuchaba atento a cada palabra- me dijo que era amigo tuyo y que por eso el sabía de esas cosas, además me dijo que yo te gustaba… por eso te busqué y bueno, te besé pensando que hacia lo correcto- agregó el atleta emanando muchas más lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas- por eso hablé con Endou pidiéndole que te dejara ir, fue mi culpa Kazemaru por haberle creído, perdóname por eso, por no haberte consultado y por no haberte dicho esto apenas sucedió todo, fui engañado como un tonto- finalizó sollozando el rubio llevándose el antebrazo frente a sus ojos mientras lloraba desesperadamente- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… tu enamorado de mi, queriendo volver a nuestro club… como fui tan ingenuo al pensar que eso ocurriría!- agregó el muchacho mientras continuaba llorando y Kazemaru le miraba atónito luego de escuchar la verdad, fue así como el peliceleste apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía al descubrir que otra vez Goenji estaba detrás de todo, alejándolo de Endou y dejando a su amigo completamente destruido. Suspiró profundo ordenando sus ideas en la cabeza y con decisión se acercó a Miyasaka para secarle sus lágrimas tratando de parecer tranquilo. Frente a este acto, el rubio le miró confundido.

-tranquilízate por favor- pronunció el defensa mirándolo a los ojos- tú no tienes la culpa, fuiste engañado por Goenji así que no te culpes- agregó Kazemaru con seriedad.

-Kazemaru…- pronunció en un tenue murmullo el velocista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente- perdóname…- repitió una vez más.

-no tengo de que perdonarte, todo esto fue un mal entendido- respondió el peliceleste tratando de darle una solución al problema.

-Kazemaru por favor deja que yo hable con Endou, yo puedo explicarle todo lo que ha sucedido- dijo el rubio tratando de remediar la situación en la que se veía envuelto- si nos vio besándonos puedo decirle que fui yo el que lo hizo contra tu voluntad, puedo decirle que tu realmente no querías irte del equipo y puedo decirle también que Goenji es el que quiere verlos separados.

- gracias por el ofrecimiento Miyasaka-respondió Kazemaru con una leve sonrisa- pero yo soy el que tengo que solucionar esto, no quiero que tengas problemas con Goenji-agregó en un tono serio mientras Miyasaka dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo recordando las amenazas de pelicrema.

-e-esta bien, pero si necesitas mi ayuda, que corrobore lo que ha sucedido, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo- dijo Miyasaka mirando sincero los ojos de su amigo quien le sonrió agradecido por la ayuda que insistía el rubio en dar.

- mañana hablaré con Endou, ya verás como todo se soluciona-articuló el defensa- y en cuanto a Goenji… tendrá que asumir sus mentiras- finalizó en un tono frío apretando sus puños-no se saldrá con la suya.

La habitación de Endou donde él y el pelicrema se encontraban poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse evidenciando así el paso del tiempo, se estaba haciendo tarde pero a Goenji eso no le importaba, le importaba el quedarse allí conversando con su amado mirándolo a los ojos, feliz de tenerlo cerca, de escuchar su voz, de conversarle como si nada hubiera sucedido aunque en el fondo se diera cuenta que su querido portero se moría de tristeza desde que terminó el partido y vio a su amado Kazemaru alejarse del estadio con Miyasaka, el chico con el cual le había cambiado según él, pero a Goenji no le importaba, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y nada podía borrar esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca, boca que deseaba unir a la de su pelicastaño que se encontraba a metros de él. Endou se encontraba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana como queriendo evitar al goleador de Raimon pero de pronto esa distancia se desvaneció en el momento en que Goenji se le acercó y le abrasó por la espalda. Endou cerró sus ojos con amargura al verse envuelto en esta situación con Goenji, no lo quería de esa forma pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, además ¿para que iba a tratar de alejarse ahora si aunque sintiera que con esto engañaba a Kazemaru, sus culpabilidad era en vano ya que el peliceleste ya no lo quería a su lado? O por lo menos esa conclusión había sacado. Goenji en silencio se ubicó en frente del pelicastaño para mirarlo directo a los ojos y lentamente ubicar sus labios sobre los del portero, quien como reflejo, le empujó hacia un lado.

-E-Endou…- dijo el pelicrema sorprendido luego de aquel rechazo mientras el susodicho miraba hacia el suelo sin gesticular palabra alguna- porque me rechazas?-preguntó serio el delantero esperando una respuesta que Endou no pronunció. La habitación estaba ahora completamente oscura y la noche se hacía presente al igual que el silencio que invadía el cuarto y las siluetas de ambos jóvenes se perdía por la ausencia de luz. Endou sentía un nudo en la garganta al tener que vivir este tipo de situaciones con ahora su "novio" y no poder estar en esta misma situación con el chico que si consideraba como su novio legitimo, su amado Kazemaru. El portero partió entonces hacia la puerta de su habitación con la intención de encender la luz cuando de pronto en la oscuridad de la habitación, el pelicrema se le abalanzó encima y le abrazó con fuerza mientras el pelicastaño se quedaba perplejo ante las insistencias de su compañero de equipo.

-Goenji ya es tarde- dijo Endou no encontrando otras palabras para expresar que quería estar solo, cuando en ese preciso instante el pelicrema le tomó de los hombros y le empujó contra la pared.

-Endou pon de tu parte, sino esto no funcionará- articuló en seco el delantero muy cerca de rostro, evidenciando su enfado.

-quizás esto jamás funcione- respondió luego de un rato de silencio el portero con desgano en sus palabras.

-que jamás funcionará?-preguntó con disgusto el pelicrema-muy bien, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí- agregó soltando a Endou no ocultando su enojo, no podía evitar demostrar su enfado y es que le desesperaba el tener a su amado tan cerca pero a la vez darse cuenta que a pesar de ello, la distancia entre ellos dos ahora era mucho mayor que cuando eran simples amigos.

-e-espera, a donde vas?-preguntó el pelicastaño una vez el delantero se apartó de su lado buscando sus cosas para irse, no quería que Goenji dejara de jugar futbol por su culpa y eso era lo que el mismo le había dicho que haría si era rechazado.

-tu sabes bien las condiciones que di para quedarme en el equipo cierto?- dijo Goenji desde una distancia prudente- entonces por favor respétalas o me veré obligado a dejar Raimon- amenazó el pelicrema haciendo que Endou se sintiera culpable.

-lose- respondió el capitán en un tenue murmullo- discúlpame por favor- agregó con vergüenza- solo dame tiempo… por favor.

Goenji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que Endou estaba dispuesto a seguir con su jueguecito, por lo que sonriendo levemente se le acercó, lo abrasó al torso y le besó sus labio en medio de la oscuridad.

-muy bien, te daré tiempo, pero no tardes demasiado- finalizó contento por cumplir su cometido el goleador estrella de Raimon mientras el portero respondía a su abraso con disgusto, tristeza y sumisión.


End file.
